The First Piercing is the Deepest
by joeybb
Summary: In defiance of her domineering boyfriend Edward, Bella decides to get her lip pierced at the new shop in Forks where she unwittingly gets up close and personal with free-spirit Jacob. Smutalicious. Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. Thanks to betas DeeDreamer and Wendy5542!

…

BELLA:

I am walking down Forks' Main Street hugging myself with glee. Wait until Edward finds out what I'm about to do, he's going to flip. I am getting my own back in a slightly childish way I admit to myself but I have wanted to do it for so long and he has always told me "no". I don't usually obey everything he says but he was so insistent and at that point even I wasn't 100% sure, but after what happened in Portland, I decide now is the time to do it.

I nervously look around before I walk down the side street towards the piercing shop. I haven't ever been in there before and the fear of the unknown is starting to prick at me. Maybe I should have bought Alice? She would have probably agreed with Edward that it was a bad idea and told him though I'm not sure. Rosalie would have definitely loved the idea and dragged me along even if I changed my mind. But I hardly see them these days and I don't want to be influenced by anyone, so I decide to be the brave and independent woman I always hoped to be and go by myself.

A small bell rings as I step over the threshold, making the assistant look up from behind the till and smile warmly. I instantly relax. As I make my way towards him I look at the glass cabinets containing some of the strangest looking jewelry I have ever seen. Some of the metal designs are large and intimidating and I can't decipher some of the descriptions. I have no idea what a 'labret' is and I blush as I find myself staring at some genital jewelry. Hmm, I don't think I'll ever be up for that.

Finally I get to the assistant and smile. "I'm thinking about getting my lip pierced?" I ask it as if it is a question, realizing it's not and hoping he will pick up the thread and answer me. I relax when he smiles again. "Sure, okay, well, its $50. You get pierced with a 15mm bar then you will have to come back in ten days to get a smaller bar put in".

"Okay," I nod, "I'm going to get something to eat and think about it. Can I get it done today?"

"Yes, just come back when you're ready." He hands me the shop's business card and I walk out and merge onto Main Street. I need to raise my blood sugar; just thinking about getting pierced is making me feel a bit woozy. I had my ears pierced when I was 14 but that was with a gun, not by a hand-threaded needle and my Mom was holding my hand the entire time. I purchase some Reese's Pieces and eat them quickly, thinking if I don't do it now I'm going to chicken out forever. I finish them quickly and make sure I don't have any candy stuck in my teeth or gums, then head back to the shop.

"Back so soon? You're eager."

I grin and pass him the $50 and he hands me a sheet to complete. I answer no to all of the medical questions (Are you HIV positive? Are you pregnant? etc) and fill in my age and contact details. I hand it back to him and look around the room, making sure I avoid eye contact with the scary large glass cabinet.

"Great, take a seat and I'll let Jacob know."

The assistant goes to a back room and a boy follows him out. He's sorta beautiful, with glowing tanned skin. He's buff and has long, dark, almost bistre hair. He is wearing a black t-shirt and brown cut-off shorts. He has a black flesh tunnel in each ear and what looks like tribal tattoos on his arms. I've always found flesh tunnels weird; the idea that you can stick your finger through someone's ear freaks me out.

"You next? You got anyone you want to come in with you?" He looks around the empty shop.

"No, just me," I reply and follow him into the back room expecting to meet the actual piercer because this kid looks…young. The room is very minimalist, with tattoo artwork on the walls, a bench in one corner and a table and sink opposite it.

He double taps the blue padded bench, which is covered in paper, and I scoot up on to it.

"Have you ever been pierced before?" He looks at me with deep chocolate eyes and I catch my breath.

"No," I squeak, as I look at the intimidating scissors, forceps and needles.

"So what do you want?" He moves closer to me and gently takes my head in his hands. Wow, he actually smells pretty good.

"I'd like my lip pierced, down off to the right hand side."

"Show me."

I point where I want it and taking a pen, he makes a small dot.

"Are you sure that is where you want it?" He points to the mirror behind me and I look at my mouth in the mirror.

"I eventually want a ring, is that an okay place to put it?"

"Yeah, it's just below your lip line, so it's perfect for a ring. You'll have to come back a third time though. I'd prefer it if you came back after six weeks for a ring so we can put the smaller bar in about ten days from now and make sure it's healed properly."

I double check the position then look at myself properly; I'm going to have a piercing there in the next few minutes. It's so exciting and I think of Edward's face when he sees it. I do hope he loves it, even if the control freak in him flips at first.

I look again at Jacob, as he is taking instruments out of the autoclave. "How long have you been piercing?" I ask, _because you look about fourteen,_ I silently add.

"Since I was fifteen; this is my father's shop." He raises an eyebrow at me and doesn't look too impressed that I have asked, but I have to continue. "And how old are you now?" I gulp.

"Nineteen," he replies, deadpan. "I look younger, huh?"

I nod and feel bad. He must get this a lot.

"Are you ready?" He comes and stands in front of me and I part my legs so he can get close up. "Close your mouth, you don't want to taste this."

Not realizing I still have my mouth gaping open after he told me his age, I slam it shut and he wipes an alcohol swab over the area.

"Don't worry," he says, reading my mind. "I don't need to do the inside. Your mouth is self-cleaning."

He takes a plastic tube off the table and snaps it open in front of me, "Just so you know that the stud is sterile".

I am too nervous to reply as I watch him pick up the clamp. "Open up". His eyes darken and narrow and I take a deep breath. He puts the clamp around my lip and squeezes it tight. I want to cry out, not in pain, but shock and discomfort, but I manage to control myself.

"Okay, now close your eyes." I willingly shut my eyes before I see him pick up the needle and feel him push it slowly through the layers of skin from my lip through to my mouth. _Ouch, this hurts!_ It feels like it is taking an age to pierce my lip and again I want to cry out but I refuse to. I just grip tightly onto the bench. I feel him move around and pick something up.

"I'm just going to thread the ball on now," he says gently, "Nearly over."

I mumble something incoherent, as my mouth is still ajar, and I open my eyes to watch him. We stare at each other before he tightens the ball up and releases the clamp. He looks at me, worried, as he takes a q-tip and removes a tiny spot of blood from underneath the bar.

"All over. Are you okay?" He throws the needle in the sharps bucket.

I nod and instantly look in the mirror.

"I know the bar looks huge, but it needs to be that big because your lip is going to swell up."

"Uh huh," is all I can mumble, as I try not to open my mouth.

"You want to get some wound wash, and using a q-tip, gently clean around the area twice a day. You'll be given an aftercare sheet on your way out." He pauses and looks at me. "You sure you feel alright?" He's making me feel paranoid now but I feel fine.

"I'm great. Thanks!" I yell and smile the best I can, and walk out of the back room, picking up the aftercare instructions from the assistant who waves goodbye to me.

…

JACOB:

Sundays are pretty whack at the shop. I only work five hours but I'm lucky if I pierce more than a handful of people. Also, I have to put up with my assistant Embry's incessant chatter about girls and cars. Forks isn't really the most edgy of places and I have probably pierced all the alternative kids between the ages of 16 and 21 in the six months the shop had been open. We used to have a shop in La Push on the coast but ran out of clientele after a few years. I guess the same thing will happen here eventually.

I hear the shop door's bell jingle and double check for the hundredth time that the autoclave is switched on and everything is ready. I pray that whoever it is actually wants something done and go back to reading American Iron Magazine. I'm trying to fix up an old bike but with custom fittings. It's the only reason why I do this part-time job. I hear Embry and a girl chatting and a few moments later the bell jingles again. _Dammit!_ I throw the magazine down. I'm so bored!

Embry pops his head around, "She said she'd be back in a bit, Jake."

"Sure, sure," I agree and scoop my flayed magazine off the floor, wrapping the front cover back around it. I eat my lunch in the shop with Embry and chat about him getting some buffalo horn ear jewelry now that he's started stretching his ears like me. A few minutes later I get lost in thought about my bike and head back into the side room for more research just as the bell jingles again.

I hope she's made up her mind, I fume. As a professional I don't mind if people take the time to come to a decision but I would really prefer that they stick to it afterwards. There's nothing more frustrating than having to clean and reapply little dots all over someone's face because they didn't taken the courtesy of thinking through what they want before they turn up.

Embry comes into the room with the girl's medical and contact details. "She's ready when you are, Jake."

That's more like it! I follow him back out and am surprised when I see the girl in front of me. She isn't much older than me but she seems younger; the way she looks at me with her head slightly tilted down and to one side. She has similar coloring to me; brunette hair, burnt sienna eyes but her skin is very pale and she's very petite.

"You next? You got anyone you want to come in with you?"

Her lips form a pout whilst I look for a boyfriend or at least a female friend. The shop is empty; she's quite brave coming in here on her own. Most girls bring someone with them for moral support, most guys too, come to think about it.

"No, just me," she replies as I beckon her to follow me into the back room. I double tap the bench and she jumps up on to it.

"Have you ever been pierced before?" I ask as I mentally try to concentrate on what I'm doing and not stare at her soft face and full, red, succulent lips.

"No." I can tell she's trying to sound brave but there is a slight quiver in her voice. I ask her exactly what she wants and it gives me the excuse to move up close to her and get a better look. She is fiddling nervously with her hands as she points to where she wants the stud.

I take my pen and make a small dot and ask her to double-check it in the mirror. I watch as she turns around, her hair gently whipping over her shoulders. She smells like long summers and hot rain and freshly cut grass. I catch myself just before I lean in to smell her again. She's looking at her lip excitedly, with a secret smirk on her face. I feel my dick stirring so I concentrate on taking the sterile instruments out of the autoclave.

"How long have you been piercing?"

Damn. Just when I was starting to like her. I get asked questions like this all the time and I know exactly where she is going with her next question. I tell her and patiently wait for her to ask, "And how old are you now?"

I reply and hide my annoyance. No one ever asks me my qualifications or how many people I've actually pierced, they only care how old I am and how young I look. I try to curtail my anger but I have a terrible temper and I am getting fired up now.

"Are you ready?" I say, gritting my teeth as I move closer to her, making her part her legs so I can stand between them. I clean the skin below her lip. Her skin is very soft, her sweet breath smells of peanut butter.

"Open up," I order. A voice in my head tells me to calm down, but I push it deep down inside me. I clamp down onto her lip, so I can see exactly where to push the needle in, and keep her mouth still.

I instruct her to close her eyes and taking the curved needle I slowly push through the skin. Normally I'd put it in much quicker but I am annoyed at her asking me my age in that tone, and I am slightly enjoying inflicting pain on her.

I look at her closed eyes, as I am almost through to the other side. Why isn't she flinching? This must be quite painful, especially if she's never had a piercing before and doesn't know what to expect. I start to feel bad as I see her eyes screw up a little bit tighter and I know she does feel it but she doesn't want to make a sound. I screw the ball onto the stud as her eyes open warily and she watches me. Her soft pink tongue sticks slightly out of her mouth and I feel my dick twitch again and start to harden.

"All over. Are you okay?" I turn my back to her to throw the needle in the sharps bin and quickly rearrange myself but she is too busy looking in the mirror and smiling through a wince. I feel guilty again as she touches the stud tenderly with her finger. She is beginning to look a little faint, "You sure you feel alright?" Maybe I should walk her home, close the shop up early and make sure she's okay? Why doesn't she have anyone with her? I can't believe a girl that beautiful is single.

She jumps up from the bench. "I'm great," she says. She flounces out the door before turning her head to me over her shoulder. "Thanks!"

"See you in ten days," I yell at her. Gee, she didn't even ask my name, and as I hear the bell jingle for a final time I feel quite pleased that I will get to see her again, but not soon enough.

…

**I'd love to know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**Thanks to betas Furious Kitten and ****Angelz1114577!**

…

BELLA:

I'm standing outside the only dance club in Forks waiting for Edward and its freezing cold. I pull my strapless black and white striped dress down to cover my legs more. I see a cab stop on the opposite side of the road and Edward gets out. He is very good looking, tall, dark and handsome. He's wearing a two-tone suit with a slim fitting tie, quite the stunner. I see him scan the sidewalk for me, so I wave to him. He nods at me and walks over. As he gets closer, I can see his eyes darken as the streetlight catches the tiny bit of metal underneath my lip. By the time he gets to me he is fuming.

"What is that?"

I'm just about to answer when I realize he's asking a rhetorical question. The worst is over – he can't get any angrier than he is now. He grabs my chin roughly and turns my face to one side so he can look at it properly.

'What the FUCK is that?'

Oh. Maybe he can get angrier. He snatches my hand and drags me to the front of the line. He slips the bouncer a bill and we walk straight in. I look up at his face and he is fuming. I try to placate him by stroking his neck, but he pushes my hand away. I still haven't spoken a word to him when we get to our booth, and he practically throws me into the seat before storming off to the bar.

Shit, well I knew he wouldn't like my lip piercing, but I was hoping that he would think it was cute eventually. I need to calm him down. I take a look around the club and I see that guy that pierced my lip today. He's sitting with friends and laughing loudly. The girl sitting next to him carries on telling her story and he laughs even harder. I look over at Edward getting us drinks at the bar and feel a slight pang of jealousy; Jacob looks like he's having a better night than me. The girl has finished talking now and someone else is telling a joke. My piercer smiles broadly, and I can just make out a dimple on either side of his cheek. Gosh, he's quite hot. I wonder how I didn't notice that before.

Not wanting to draw attention to myself, I cast my eyes back down on the table and look for something to read. I pick up the cocktail menu and study it intently. I've read both sides twice before Edward returns to the booth and slams my drink on the table.

"Scoot over." His tone is menacing so I quickly move to the far side of the seat, and he slides in next to me.

"Good day?" I ask, hoping to change the subject, but he ignores me and watches the people on the dance floor.

"You're going to take that out when we get home." He doesn't look at me, and I fold my arms in defiance.

JACOB:

I'm sitting with my usual group in the club. It's not really my kind of music but the shots are cheap. I look over and see the girl whose lip I pierced today alone in a booth across the room. I am just about getting the nerve to go up and talk to her when a tall guy comes over to her. He slams her drink down on the table, barking at her to move, and she scurries to the furthest end of the seat. What a prick.

They've obviously just had an argument or are in the middle of one as he ignores her attempts to talk to him and watches some girls dance around a collection of handbags on the dance floor. Why is he looking at them when he has such a beautiful woman next to him? I shake my head in disgust and continue to watch Bella as she tilts her head down and they have a short, sharp conversation with each other.

After a moment, he holds out his hand to her and she begrudgingly takes it. He pulls her onto the dance floor, but there is something very arousing and heated about their body language, as if they are the only two people in the club. They both look mad as hell at each other, and it piques my interest as they just stand there, not dancing or moving.

The music ends and they stare into each other's eyes and I feel like a voyeur in their bedroom. As a slow song starts, he grabs her ass and swiftly brings her towards him and they start swaying to the haunting beat. She rests her hands on his shoulders, and it looks like she is both holding him towards her and pushing him away at the same time.

He spins her around and I can see her face now. A sexy smile is on her lips. He leans down and whispers to her, her closed eyes pop open, and I wonder what he is saying to her. She looks like she is blushing as she lowers her eyes to the floor. He wraps his arms tighter around her and continues to talk. Her eyes snap up to his and she slaps him forcefully around the face and breaks free from him.

She storms of the floor and buys a drink at the bar before returning to their booth. I watch her rub her eyes with her fingers; is she tired or crying? Her douche bag of a boyfriend sits back next to her and he grabs her face, looking at her piercing as she tries to pull free from him. Oh no, maybe that's what they are arguing about. I feel bad at first, but then I am filled with grim pleasure to know that I have indirectly come between them. My dick wakes up, and I feel blood rush down to it as I form a tight smile on my face. I wouldn't treat her like that if she were mine.

I feel Embry nudge me in the ribs and he indicates over to Bella's booth. "Isn't that the girl you pierced today? You know the one you can't stop staring at?"

I tell him to "fuck off," but he's right, I can't tear my eyes away from her. Her back is to me, but she must be able to tell someone is watching her as she flicks her head in my direction before turning around to look at me head on.

Our eyes meet across the club and she mouths "hello" at me. I wave back at her just as her boyfriend snaps his head round and stares straight at me. I stop waving instantly and duck my hand underneath the table.

BELLA:

"Who are you looking at?" He scans in the direction I was looking but he doesn't seem to spot anything.

"No one." I meekly reply, eyes downcast, hoping he can't trace my piercer in the group in the corner. He'd probably try and beat him up if he knew what he'd done.

"The tanned guy? The guy with the tattoos and crap in his ears?"

Shit. Do I deny it or admit it freely? I decide to go on the attack. "After what you did in Oregon last month, I don't think you're in any position to give orders to me."

Edward's eyes widen and he wrenches my hand away as I attempt to tuck my hair smugly behind my ear. He leans hard into me and says very quietly, "Come with me." He drags me out of the booth and through the club until weget outside.

"I'm so angry right now, I don't know whether to fuck you or fight you."

My belly does a back flip and my skin tingles from the tips of my fingers to my now very erect and alert nipples. Edward hails a car and opens the door for me to get in. He doesn't make eye contact with me and he barks his address to the driver. We say nothing on the ride home, but he holds my hand down on the seat and the tension between us is red hot. I look at his angry face and can tell that he is thinking hard about something. I shudder to know what it is.

We pull up at Edward's apartment and I walk up the stairs to his door as he hands the driver the fare. I hear the car door slam behind me and he stalks up the stairs, staring into the back of my head. I wait patiently at the front door as he gets out his key and unlocks it. I swallow nervously. If he were super mad then he would have dropped me off at my place first, I reason. I try to turn my head around to look at him, but he opens the door and pushes me inside.

"I don't want to see your face," he very quietly growls in my ear. My breath hitches as I feel him place his strong hands on my hips and guide me unwillingly towards the kitchen. He makes me stand close to the dining table and presses down on my back so I bend over it.

"Edward, I -"

But I stop talking because he has lifted the hem of my dress over my behind and is now slowly rolling my panties down to the top of my thighs. I gasp, a little, feeling wanton and desperate for him. I hold onto the edge of the table and feel the hard wood on my face. I don't dare to turn around and anger him further.

I can sense him hovering behind me, deciding what to do with me. His hands touch my ass as he harshly squeezes my behind. I feel him kneel on the floor behind me, and he spreads my legs a little wider and slowly runs his tongue up the whole of me from my perineum to my clit. I sharply exhale, and he stops and stands up again.

"Who are you wet for, Bella?"

"You," I pant.

He moves away from me again, and I feel my whole body cry out for him. He comes back towards me and blows gently on me as he lifts my exposed buttocks into the air and rests my feet on a small stool. I am humiliated and aroused in equal measure. I hear him unzip his pants and feel him achingly, deliberately slowly push slowly push the head of his cock into the tip of my entrance. He stops and I whimper aloud at this torture. He laughs wickedly under his breath.

"Who do you belong to, Bella?"

"You, Edward!"

I grip the table to stop myself from crying out in frustration as he inches inside me at a painfully slow rate. His unyielding grip on me stops me from pushing myself against him. He has all the control, all the power. We both gasp in pleasure as he finally submerges completely into me and holds still.

I try to wriggle against him to find a little moment of friction to relieve my building need, but his iron grip on me is utterly consuming. He starts pulling his swollen dick out and I fear the loss of him from inside me, whimpering as he retracts slowly. He pauses and then I feel the head hovering at my entrance and I know it must be taking his whole concentration and willpower to not slam into me. His fingertips grip harder onto me as he focuses his energy, and I cry out a little in pleasurable agony. "You, Edward!" I repeat, and he leans down over me and drags his teeth along my neck.

"Are you going to take it out?" His voice rumbles insides me and I shake my head.

"No," I yelp as I feel him plunge hard into me and out again a couple of times. I arch my back in frustration, trying to get him to keep up the rhythm.

"You are going to take it out first thing tomorrow," he tells me as he pushes the head of his dick up and down my pussy, massaging the tip of it against my clit.

"Ahh, Edward, no, I won't," I plead.

He growls and I know he is as hungry for me as I am for him. He slams his hand down on the table as he relinquishes his control and he thrusts his dick inside me. He pounds into me, keeping up an unforgiving tempo, but he is too quick for me to build up any tension. Just as I feel my pelvic muscles start to contract, he releases into me loudly, leaving me raw and unsatisfied. He lies on top of me breathing heavily, still inside me, as I move trying to make the most of his fading erection. He notices what I'm doing and withdraws from me quickly.

"I don't think so." He flips me over so my back is on the table. I squirm under him, trying to touch myself, but he pulls my hands away and pins them to my side. He smiles with post-coital delight and waits until my breathing has returned to normal before releasing my hands and pulling his pants up. He walks away, leaving me bereft on the table.

"I lied," I shout out to him just as he's about to leave he room. He turns around and looks at me.

"Lied? About what?"

I take a deep breath, knowing I am playing a very dangerous game. I lick my lips and smile coquettishly at him, absentmindedly pulling my dress down and half-exposing my breasts.

"I wasn't thinking just about you." I sit up on the table, letting my legs dangle over the edge.

Edward stares at me, dumbfounded. I get up and wobble on my high heels over to him and tilt my head up so I'm looking straight into his face. I see his eyes flicker to my lip piercing, and he cocks an eyebrow.

"I know what you're trying to do." He stalks towards me, so I am forced to back up against the wall.

"Is it working?" I flush as I feel him press his body into me and feel his dick harden between us.

"Yes."

He takes my hand and leads it to his zipper and I unzip him, feeling my stomach cramp with desire.

I take his firm cock in my hand and stare deep into his eyes and tighten my squeeze.

"Fuck, Bella." He leans his head back a bit, enjoying the moment.

His hands grab me under my ass, and he lifts me up so that my legs wrap around his hips. I smile at him, letting the heels of my stilettos gently push into his skin, and he winces in surprise as I guide his dick into me. He holds me against the wall as I lift myself up and down onto him, picking up my rhythm. I can feel my breasts bounce up and down as I pick up the pace and I watch him watch my boobs with shameless pleasure.

He tears his eyes away and I see him bite down on his lip as he struggles to keep himself from climaxing. Devilishly, I pick up my speed until I am pounding down onto him. His eyes widen as he turns to look at me. "I'm close," I tell him as I screw my eyes up in concentration and push my heels deeper into him, struggling to find the right position to set me off as I grind down further.

"Almost there." I shiver as sweat pools down my breasts. I work harder and struggle against him, letting out a grunt of rising pleasure. I feel my soul start to rise and Edward joins me with one final thrust as I climax heavily. My breath falls into staccato gasps until my mouth opens and I hold my breath wordlessly. I grip tightly onto him as we peak at the same time. I grasp his bottom as he fucks me hard through his orgasm and we both cry out in release. Finally we slide to the floor, our mutual gratification complete.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**Thanks to betas Furious Kitten and HEAR!**

…

BELLA:

I wake up with a slightly fat lip where I have been sleeping on the pierced side of my face. I wince slightly and turn to look at Edward passed out beside me. I should feel happy that I'm in his bed, but I feel…empty. He stretches out in his sleep, and his hand covers mine but he soon removes it. Even his subconscious acts coolly towards me. I am painfully addicted to his touch, but he has told me more than once that ours is a casual, undefined relationship.

He has never introduced me as his girlfriend; I don't know many of his friends and, of course, I've never met any of his family. I suspect he classifies me somewhere amongst his friends with benefits. I thought I loved him, but after last night, I'm not so sure. I'm normally a sensible woman, but with Edward I let my guard down. I think I would let him do almost anything to me, and that does nothing for my self-esteem. I sigh and run my fingers through his hair, watching a small smile appear on his face. I smile weakly in return and hope he won't wake up too soon. I don't want to carry on yesterday's argument just yet.

Edward's eyes slowly open. I gingerly touch the metal back plate of my piercing and look at him confused and feeling vulnerable. He closes his eyes and rolls away from me. He hasn't kissed me once since he since seeing my piercing. I look around his minimalist bachelor pad and sadly get up and gather up my clothes before heading for the door.

...

JACOB:

On the morning of the tenth day since Bella was pierced, I wake up with a strange fluttering feeling in my stomach. I'm not sure if it is happiness or sickness. I push it down as I try to think of other things to do today so as not to become overly hopeful that I will get to see her again.

I spend the whole day unable to concentrate. I nearly give somebody the wrong sized stud until their angry yelp makes me focus on what I am doing. I hardly speak two words to Embry all day, and he thankfully takes the hint and leaves me alone to stew. When I close up for the night, I tell myself that maybe she has gone to another shop and I won't see her again. I hope that I am wrong.

…

Two days later, the bell jingles but I don't even bother to look out onto the shop floor. Let Embry get it, the lazy slack-ass. But then I hear a young woman's memorable laugh and I find myself like an awakened somnambulist, my feet (and dick) dragging my reluctant body towards the main room.

"Hi," I say as I greet Bella.

"Hi, I've come to have my bar changed?"

It normally irritates the fuck out of me when girls ask statements as questions, but with her it is crazy cute.

"Sure, come on through." I give her my best smile, making sure my dimples are showing. Girls and moms love that shit. "How long ago was it done?" I try to sound casual, as if I haven't been counting down the days to see her again, and to hide my hurt that she didn't show up on Tuesday.

"Twelve, I think. I was going to come in two days ago, but work was manic and I couldn't get away."

"And who did it?"

I think I went too far that time. Embry had done a few piercings under my supervision but never alone. She points shyly at my chest and frowns a little. Nodding, I slap the latex gloves on and pat the bench.

"Go like this -" I push the bottom of my mouth out with my tongue. She giggles and copies me. I watch her eyes gaze around the shop and fall onto my certificates. At least she will know my name now.

"Are you Jacob?" Her eyes tighten in anticipation of the pain that never materializes as I gently clamp the thread of her bar and unscrew the ball.

"Be quiet." I nod as I smoothly remove the long bar and place it in her hand. I take a smaller bar and ease it in.

"It's healing well," I say, as I tighten a new ball on the bar. "So, I think I saw you at the dance club the other night?" I continue as I tilt her mouth to look at the new piercing.

She grimaces at the memory. "Yeah, sorry I didn't have time to say 'Hi.' We left suddenly."

"He your boyfriend?"

She must remember me seeing that bastard drag her out of the club as she lowers her eyes and utters, "Yes, sorta."

A silence falls between us as I put her old bar into a little Ziplock bag for her.

"What would happen if I took my piercing out? Would it heal up right away?" she asks as she looks at her lip in the mirror behind the bench.

"Yes…if you left it out for more than a few hours it would start to heal." I pause. "You know if you're not allowed piercings at work, a lip piercing wasn't a very good idea." I barely veil the anger in my voice. She should have thought about that beforehand.

"No, it's not that, it's just that my _friend_ doesn't like it." She scratches her neck and looks away, embarrassed.

"So?" I can feel my eyes turn hard as I look at her. "He seems like a jerk anyway."

"Hey, you don't know him, okay?" She sulks and tosses her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't need to know him to tell he's a _fucking_ prick."

She lifts her hand to slap me, like I'd seen her do more than a week ago, but I am too quick for her and grab her wrist with my hand. She tries to wrench herself free, but I come in close towards her. I can see her breasts rise and fall quickly and her breathing accelerate. She lets her wrist go limp but still I don't let her go. I lean in towards her so we are almost within touching distance, close enough to inhale each other's breath. I brush my lips against hers but pull away at the last minute and see her blazing, furious face.

"You deserve better." I let my grip on her go loose and step back.

"Fuck you!" she spits at me.

She composes herself then pushes my hand completely away. She leaps off the bench and looks as me with burning fire in her eyes. It makes me want her more, so I grab her wrist to try to get her to stay, but she wrestles her arm free from me and storms out of the shop.

BELLA:

I am so glad to get home that night. Jacob's words are still smarting in my ears, as they have been rattling around my head all day. I can't stop thinking about our almost kiss. Although it had been quite chaste in retrospect, I find myself dwelling on the way his lips touched mine. His were soft, loving and warm, so unlike Edward's hard, cold mouth fucking. When he did bother to kiss me that is.

I get to work early the next day so I can open up the shop. I work for Esme who is away on a bookkeeping refresher course. The shop is called Greencore-smetics,abit corny I know, but I like hand make vegan, natural, anti-vivisection cosmetics, and I love every aspect of my job. When I get there I am absolutely dismayed to find the front window of her lovely shop shattered. Some idiot has spray painted _'Fuck You Hippies' _on the wooden paintwork below the frame, and I have to bite my lip to keep myself from bursting into tears.

"Fucking fascists!" I shout down the empty street to no one in particular, my hands curled up into tight fists.

This is the second time this month that the shop has been damaged. I can't understand it. Esme has been here for nearly a decade and had only recently been able to take me on as an assistant. I know it isn't my fault, but that makes me feel guilty, that somehow me working here has caused people to boycott and want to destroy her shop. I call the police station and demand to speak to the police chief, Charlie Volturi. He tries to dismiss me and blame the local reservation kids but I'm not having any of it.

"So, when are you going to come down and look at the damage?" I demand.

"We'll get around to it, I'm sure." His yawn convinces me otherwise.

Motherf-, I could hear him rustling through the phone, probably eating a doughnut.

"You get someone down here before lunch or I'm coming over there to complain. Loudly!" I shout before slamming the phone down.

It is a lame threat and I'm not used to being very assertive, but when it comes to defending Esme, a strong confidence overcomes me. I like it, feeling such love for someone. It is an unusual feeling for me.

I cleanup as best I can and repaint over the graffiti. I manage to pry the pane of window out and call a window fitter to refit some glass that afternoon. I think about having it done and not telling Esme so as to protect her, but I decide it's her shop and she should know. Damn idiots. I know there's not much to do in Forks, but vandalizing a small business is heartbreaking.

I spend the day looking after the regular patrons. Most were vegetarian or vegan, don't wear leather, vote liberal. I don't like the term hippies; I prefer hip-cats if you will. They are all people who care about the environment. They care deeply about all things that I now care about, and I feel solace in just being around them, even if they didn't buy that much.

After closing time I make some bath ballistics with a new recipe I have been toying with. I feel bad about what has happened between Jacob, and as I finish off the last batch I decide to give him one as a peace offering. It is a cheap product to make, so I know Esme wouldn't mind. She is always giving them away to new customers as freebies.

…

The next day I open the piercing shop door quietly. I don't want to ring the bell and disturb Jacob and have an awkward reunion. Embry is sitting behind the desk as usual, scribbling away at some new tattoo designs. He sees me come up to him and jumps a little in surprise and tries to cover his artwork.

"Let's see," I say, smiling at him warmly.

He blushes, a little sheepishly, and lets me tug his hands free from the paper.

"I'm designing Jacob's next sleeve piece," he says with a mixture of pride and shyness.

The design is of a werewolf on the prowl in the Pazyryk style. It is great, very stylized but strangely powerful too.

"Old reservation folklore- " Embry dismisses any further explanation with a wave of his hand.

"That style is great, very original compared to tribal, and so modern." He nods in agreement as I hand it back to him.

"I designed the whole thing myself," he confides as he adds a flourish to the tail.

"It looks really great, Embry. Maybe if I ever get the courage to have something done, you could draw it up for me?"

"Yeah, I'd love to do that, Bella. You know, Jacob's out with his dad at the moment, but he should be back in about half an hour." He grins at me and winks.

I laugh, I can see Embry and I becoming fast friends. I open the bag I am carrying and pull out a little round ball, gift-wrapped in an old silk scarf.

"Can I leave Jacob a little something to say 'thank you' for my piercing and also to say 'sorry'? I know it's a bit geeky. Is it okay you think?"

Embry takes the gift from me and smirks. "Sure, I'll give it to him. Can I ask what it is?"

"It's nothing big, just a bath bomb. Tell him to throw it under running water."

"Oh right. Where did you get it?" Embry looks puzzled.

"I work at a vegan cosmetics shop on Meyer Road," I say waving goodbye as I leave, anxious not to run into Jacob just yet.

JACOB:

"What's this?" I ask as I pick up the wrapped ball from my workbench.

"Bella left it," snickers Embry.

"Bella?" I say distractedly and quickly put it away so he can't see it. I know I handled the other day badly. I expected never to see her again.

"I know what it is," he carries on, folding his arms smugly.

I take it back out and softly pull on the silk bow and the scarf unravels. In my hand is a round molded powdery ball, bright green with bits of glitter in it.

"It's a bath bomb, apparently you throw it in your bath and it does something."

"Oh," I say, intrigued.

All of a sudden I can't wait to get home and get naked with the present the mysterious Bella has given me. Near to closing time I let Embry off early so I can quickly cash out without his inane chatter distracting me. I lock the shop, making sure it's secure, and practically run to my battered bike parked behind the shop.

I am careful not to go too fast on the way home, but I think I probably speed a little bit. I get in the house and have to steady my nerves to contain my excitement, as my greedy hands clutch Bella's bath bomb.

"Dad? DAD?" I listen to silence as the reply. Good, he should be back late tonight anyway. I feel as giddy as a twelve-year-old girl getting a gift from her first crush, and honestly, any other day, I'd be embarrassed for myself. But there's something about Bella that seems to bring that out in me.

I sprint to the bathroom and strip naked in about thirty seconds. I yank the taps on full and, re-opening the ball, wonder when to throw it in the steaming water. Do I break off a little bit or throw the whole thing in? When the water is still running or after? Gee, why doesn't it come with instructions? How do girls know this stuff? I decide to get in while the bath is still filling up and is about half-full. I need total submersion to really enjoy a bath and the water has to be sweltering. The paint in the small bathroom already looks like it is flaking off under the steam, and the window has water dripping down it in slow rivulets.

I carefully lower myself into the bath. I pick the ball off the black mat and throw it in. It fizzes under the pressure of the water and spins around the bath, breaking off into little fragments sending the most delicious effervescent surges around my body.

I shriek a little as the bubbles invade me in a delightful way and sigh loudly as I sink heavily into the bath. A wonderful, relaxing aroma fills me. It smells deep, husky and dark like the way rain smells on fresh cherry wood or heated bike grease after a long day's ride. I don't even mind the bits of glitter that keep getting stuck to my skin.

I pick up the bar of yellow, hard soap and lather my hands with it, intending to give my body a good scrub until I look down and see my hardening dick bobbing happily amongst the bubbles. The bomb isn't quite spent and is slowly emitting the last of the fizzy powder. The bubbles dance around my balls, caressing them, and I let out a little moan of pleasure. _What are you doing to me, Bella? _I think as I close my eyes and slowly let my lubricated hand grip my dick and gently apply a little pressure.

I push my hand back against the bath as I run my other hand down my hard junk. _Christ, that feels good._ I haven't been interested in anyone for a while, and as I continue to fondle myself I think about Bella's smile and her wide, enigmatic eyes. I imagine her slowly undressing for me - a little bit nervous, but happy to please me.

I pick up the pace of my strokes as I think about the way her pink tongue would taste in my mouth. I dare to think about that same mouth around my balls, sucking pleasurably on them. She could take my cock into her hot, wet, tight mouth. Swirling her tongue around the sensitive head, whilst all of the time keeping eye contact with me and moaning gutturally. I pick up the rhythm and slowly squeeze my balls with my free hand. It feels rude fantasizing about someone I barely know, so I make a pact to get to know her a lot better.

I moan loudly along with the imaginary Bella and feel myself on the tip of climaxing. I imagine she would be so turned on sucking me off that she would have to reach down with one hand and stroke her clit, humming her arousal so it vibrates along the peak of my cock and down to my balls. I grip on to the side handle of the bath as I hammer my dick harder and harder, both desperate to come and desperate to prolong this raw, overpowering sensation.

Bella is picking up speed in my mind as her ring finger and thumb grip the base of my swollen dick. She tightens the suction around me as she pumps me while massaging her pussy frantically. I feel her body tighten as she purrs through her orgasm and I finally let go. With a muffled cry, creamy bitter cum shoots out of me and across the dissolving bubbles.

…

**Let me know what you think ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**Thanks to PTB betas SqueakyZorro and Dak :)**

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far...let me know if you are!**

…

BELLA:

I get home to my one bedroom wooden bungalow that night and feel anxious. I hope Jacob accepts the present and doesn't think I am a total dork. I've only been in Forks for a little while, and I am not the most social of people. I move around a lot. I didn't know if it is because I prefer to be thought of as an outsider or because I find it so damn difficult to make friends. I tend to stay for under a year, then move on.

Edward has been my one constant for the last eighteen months. He hasn't got in contact with me since I left his house early last week, but I have managed to stop myself from calling him. Working long hours at the shop has helped, so I normally come home, have a quick supper and take myself straight to bed. Now I am home and it is still light, and I feel a huge hole in my soul. I mentally beg him to call me, staring intently at my phone, but I didn't want to give him the upper hand by caving in. I don't know how I became so fixated on him, but the first time we had sex may have had something to do with it. I shiver at the thought of it. He is a good, no, a great listener. He makes me feel less lonely, more wanted. For a while at least.

It makes me wonder why he hasn't called, has he had enough of me? Was he still furious about my piercing? Or had he found someone new already? Neither would surprise me. He makes no secret that he is always being pursued by various women, and thinking about him with someone else makes my chin quiver. I wish I wasn't so sensitive, I've never really had a thick skin and I wish I were tougher. If anyone could conjure up a lust-sick cure, they would be an instant billionaire.

I really like Jacob and I am secretly hoping that him, Embry and me could maybe hang out together. Although I don't think I made a very good first, or even second, impression on him. Trying to physically attack him when he was being pretty truthful isn't the best decision I have made recently. They've both probably got heaps of friends anyway. I sigh, discover I have lost my appetite, and getting into my single bed, turn off the light and look for solace in sleep.

…

I meet Esme outside the shop the next day. I want to be there when she sees what the vandals have done and I can't bring myself to tell her over the phone. I'm a coward that way.

Esme turns into Meyer Road, carrying some handpicked flowers to brighten up the shop, when her mouth slowly drops. Her eyes are brimming with tears by the time I meet her halfway.

"I'm so sorry," I say, taking today's fresh ingredients from her.

"Rude words!" She curses as she inspects the damage. Esme never swears. "Rude words" is her old fashioned, yet post-modern, way of letting people know she is very unhappy. She unlocks the front door with a sigh and cautiously looks inside her beloved shop.

"Poor Bella, you didn't sign up for this, did you? I'd understand if you'd want to leave."

I gently touch her arm. "Don't be silly, Esme. Of course I don't want to leave. I just wish we knew who was responsible."

Esme shakes her head. "I've honestly no idea, sweetheart. People get so riled up over things that are different to them and things they don't understand. It frightens them and they react with rage."

I think that Esme is being very calm about the situation, but she doesn't meet my gaze as she speaks quietly and something in my head suggests she knows exactly who _they_ are. I help her get the shop ready to open, and I try to keep my thoughts away from Edward and what he might have been up to recently.

…

The morning is pleasantly busy; we sell out of my favorite seaweed soap and I take a big order from a wholesaler in Port Angeles. It almost makes up for the first time visitor we have who walks through the door just after I finish my lunch.

Charlie Volturi swaggers in like he thinks he is a knight in shining armor. He tips his hat to Esme and gives me a withering nod.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am." He ignores me as I scowl back at him.

He has obviously never been in the shop before and it takes him a moment to look around and get his bearings. The smell and the products seem to make him apprehensive and slightly stressed. I take a degree of perverse satisfaction in knowing he is out of his comfort zone. What is it about him that riles me so? His very existence here in the shop makes me want to have a temper tantrum like a petulant teenager and scream at him to get out.

"Oh, Chief Volturi, you didn't need to have come." Esme takes his hand and shakes it warmly. "It's no different from last time I'm afraid."

He nods as he takes out a little notepad and scribbles into it, eyeing me suspiciously. I snort at the idea that I am a suspect. _Good work there, detective, it was me all along!_

"No trouble, Miss Esme," he says, as he makes appropriate tutting noises. _Miss Esme? Steady on there Volturi, she's not that old!_ Esme catches me glaring at him and gives me a confused, sad look. I remorsefully drop my gaze and busy myself rearranging the body creams.

"We might be able to get some prints off the glass just here, looks like there's a footprint. I'll let forensics know."

_Yeah, I'm sure CSI will be here any second,_ I mentally snarked at him.

"You're a hero, Sir." She flushes. "Really, I don't know who would have done it. I know we are a _niche _shop but we're perfectly nice and normal."

This isn't like Esme; he's not a good guy, why is she being so nice to him? In the short time I've known her I have never seen her suffer fools gladly, but here she is batting her eyelashes at him. Then it occurs to me she is crushing badly on this guy. No way!

I wonder if they have a history together, and I soon start making up a lurid sex scandal between the police chief and the town's eccentric outcast. Good grief, I've been celibate for just over a week and my mind has already wound up in the gutter. They chat for a few minutes more but I tune them out and find examining the dirt under my fingernails much more engaging.

JACOB:

_I need to see Bella again._

Morning already? I have had a mantra repeating itself in my brain for the last two days. I haven't come up with a suitable opening line to greet her with, and don't want to stutter and stammer like a love sick puppy. I need my head examined for wanting to pursue her. She isn't available, I keep telling myself, but there was something about her that made my airway constrict violently when I imagine her face staring back at me with her hand caught in mid-air, her eyes thunderous.

_I need to see Bella again._

At work I distract myself by thinking how well Embry has drawn the werewolf tattoo. He has completely transformed my rough idea into a formidable design, really capturing the spirit of the animal. Hopefully my dad will tattoo it on me. I know Embry is itching to learn all he can about piercing and tattooing but there is no way in hell I am letting him loose on my skin. But my dad and I have been drifting further and further apart recently. I hardly see him the days he is about - who knows if he would even want to do it.

_I need to see Bella again._

I lose my train of thought and find myself accidentally repeating my mantra in my head and sigh heavily. Stop being a pussy, Jacob Black. There's only one way to do it, just do it_. _I grab my leather jacket, tell Embry I'm taking an early lunch and hurry out the door.

BELLA:

My head is down taking stock with Esme when the shop door opens and a heavenly mixture of sandalwood and lemongrass fills my senses. I look up to see Jacob's eyes taking in the shop. Esme stands up ready to greet him, but I gingerly touch her hand and walk over to where he is looking at some fresh facemasks.

"Can I help you with anything today?" I smile at him.

He turns around and grins. "Hey, Bella, I thought this might be the shop where you worked."

"Confuse it with any other vegan, green-core shop in Forks, did you?" I grin back.

"I just wanted to thank you for my gift, you know you didn't have to." He takes the opportunity to hug me, his warm strong arms lock around me and I just relax into him. He smells strangely familiar and the hug feels like home. I can't explain it, but it's the safest I have felt in a long time. I look over his shoulder and see Esme smiling broadly at me. _She never did like Edward,_ I think.

"That's okay," I say, releasing myself from his grip and instantly regretting it. "I was making some up for the shop and had a few left over, so I took one home and gave the other one to you."

"Well, thanks, anyway."

"You used it yet?" I ask casually, trying and failing not to imagine Jacob naked in the tub. His eyes look puzzled as he searches my blushing face.

"Yes," he says, a little uncomfortably. "It was very…bubbly".

He is the one blushing now and an uncomfortable silence falls between us, interrupted only by Esme's incessant tapping on the calculator. I clear my throat and take his strong hand. _Wow! Did my stomach just do a back flip?_ Trying to be professional, I give him a quick tour of the shop.

"So you look like you take good care of your hair." I gaze at his dark, lustrous hair and restrain myself from running a hand through it.

"We have shampoo bars especially for dark hair, they're really good." I pick up a coconut bar and offer it to him to sniff.

"I'm not sure about washing my hair with soap." He cautiously steps away from the shelf.

Esme comes over and hands me a cocoa butter massage bar with ylang-ylang. "This is new," she says, with a devilish tone in her voice. I take it from her, glowering, but she continues to smile at me before returning to her books.

"What's that?" he asks.

"It's a massage bar, you rub it in your hands to warm the oils up, then you can use it to massage with."

"Why don't you show him how to use it?" suggests Esme, coyly still tapping away. I turn around and glare at her for a second time, but she pretends not to notice. Instead she is writing numbers down with a mischievous smile plastered onto her face.

"Do you want me to?" I ask Jacob, feeling the blood vessels on my cheeks and tips of my ears break. He licks his lips as he enjoys my discomfort.

"Okay," he says boldly, and I gesture for him to sit on the chair on one side of the shop.

"I can use it on your scalp." I quickly say, not wanting him to start undressing in front of Esme.

"Erm, I'm a little bit proud of my hair. It won't damage it, will it?"

He touches his glorious locks absentmindedly. I snort a little, so he is vain about his hair!

"It actually makes your hair softer, trust me."

"Okay," he answers warily. I warm the massage bar up in my hands until my palms are coated lightly with the sweet smelling oil. Taking a steadying breath I place my hands on either side of his head and begin to give him an Indian head massage.

JACOB:

"Do you want me to?" asks Bella, as she holds the massage bar in her hand.

I nod and sit down on the chair near the wall. I'm not precious about my appearance, except for when it comes to my hair. The longer it gets the more I have to take good care of it, otherwise it looks lank and greasy. I've had it long for a few years now and spend a good deal of my money on shampoo and conditioner. So I'm not about to start using _soap_ to get it clean.

I swallow a bit, concerned more about my hair, than the thought that Bella is about to put her hands on me. I watch her rub the bar in her hands, releasing essential oils into the room. I have to admit it smells fantastic.

She stands in front of me and I realize we are mirroring the position we were in when I pierced her, and I find it strangely arousing that she has control over me. _Nice... _Shit, I don't want to get too aroused. She's only standing in front of me and her boss is on the other side of the room for fuck's sake._ Get a grip, Jake! _I shift in my seat and she places her hands on either side of my head. She slowly threads her fingers into my hair until her fingertips rest on my scalp, and then she starts moving them.

_Fucking hell!_ I nearly jump out of the chair. I have never felt anything like it. It is the most divine thing anyone has ever done to my head.

I close my eyes and sigh, as she works the pads of her fingers into me. It is a strange feeling. I am reminded of my mother, washing my hair as a boy. That thought is easily dismissed, as Bella leans in closer towards me, and I can smell her and feel the heat from her body. My head drops back with the pleasure of being touched. It is a beautifully intense feeling.

She changes the rhythm and starts massaging around my hairline in little circles. "Uhhh," I sigh loudly and she stops straightaway. _Shit, did I just say that aloud?_

"You okay, Jacob?" Bella asks. My eyes are still closed but I can hear amusement in her voice. I open my eyes slowly and find myself staring straight at her breasts. I shut them again quickly.

"Yes, sorry, no one's ever massaged me before, it feels great," I whimper.

I think of Embry doing naked star jumps to get my semi-hard on to subside before turning my head away from Bella's body. I open my eyes as she continues to massage me. Every nerve in my body starts tingling, and I feel myself being lulled into a very sensual place and know I'm about to go over the edge again. There is something so intimate about what she is doing to me; I feel like an exhibitionist in a very public place.

"Please stop," I whisper, hoping I don't hurt her feelings as I feel my erection rise. I know for sure that I won't be able to take anymore and recover swiftly enough to stand up and walk away. She withdraws her hands and looks over at Esme, who is busy filing paperwork.

"Sorry." She looks awkwardly at me and I feel sorry I had to make her stop.

I get up from the chair and recover myself. I think that maybe I should go, but I want to stay a bit longer in Bella's company. I see a table full of gift boxes and look through them.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" She cocks her head to one side as she looks at me, but I'm not quite ready to make eye contact again just yet. "For a girlfriend maybe?" Bella picks through the collection of wrapped packages alongside me.

"My sister, she needs all the help she can get," I say, finally turning to look her in the eye to gauge her reaction. Her eyes shine back at me wildly.

"This one is quite popular." She picks up a medium sized box wrapped in pink.

"She's not really a pink loving kind of girl." Bella nods and continues looking through the stack of boxes. Her eyes light up as her hands pick up a small box covered in skulls and crosses.

"Perfect," I laugh as I take it from her.

"This box is great, it's full of black soaps and silver, sparkly shower gel. It's our best seller around Halloween."

She rings the gift box up for me and I pay for it. Afterwards I hover for a moment, not wanting to leave her, but again I can't think of anything to say.

"Thanks for this," I say for about the fourth time, and Bella nods politely.

"Take care, Jacob," says Esme as I leave. It isn't until I get outside that I wonder how she knows my name. Has Bella told her about me? I smile widely at the thought.

I return to the piercing shop smelling like a fucking bouquet of flowers, and scowl at Embry before he can say anything smart-ass.

"You stink." He shouts to me as I pass him and walk into the piercing room.

"Fuck you," I yell, but I can't help but grin stupidly at him as I swagger towards the back room.

…


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**Thanks to PTB betas SweetVenom69 & AnthroBug, and Twilighted beta Tima83!**

…

BELLA:

I walk home from work with a bounce in my step; I really enjoyed talking to Jacob even if I did scare him off a bit at the end with my head massage. Oh God, I hope he didn't think I was trying to come on to him. That's probably why he looked so embarrassed. I get inside and make myself a quick king prawn spaghetti supper and settle down with my favorite Bronte sister novel, hoping to get some quality reading time in.

After a half hour, my phone starts to ring and I look at the caller ID; _Dickward_. It's my new name for him and I change it depending on my mood. I stare at the phone until it stops ringing and I sigh an equal prayer of thanks and curious regret.

A minute passes as I think about him and his rough hands and hungry lips, and my senses start to warm up and come alive. He rings again, but this time I am unable to stop myself from picking the phone up. I gaze in wonder at it and rashly press the receive call button, answering the phone with a timid, "Yes?"

Edward lets out a low throaty laugh. "Hello, Bella."

His voice reverberates around me. I swallow nervously; I'm sure he can hear me clearly through the phone. I consider hanging up, but his voice and laugh have already turned me on.

"Miss me?" he drawls.

"No."

He laughs again as I curse myself for answering the phone in the first place, and lower my head in shame.

"Can I come over? I want to see you."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Edward." I try to sound strong, but I am secretly hoping he is in his car already.

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately."

"Have you?" I try to ignore the tone of want in his husky voice and the tone of need in mine. I look out the window to make sure he isn't already outside and waiting to pounce on me.

"I've been waiting for your call."

_Does that mean he misses me? Was he thinking about me as much as I've been thinking about him?_ I doubt it somehow.

"I've been busy," I say casually as I fiddle with my hair, straining to hear every word and noise he makes for interpretation later.

"I saw you in Forks today. You looked beautiful."

_Me? Beautiful? Edward was in Forks? What was he doing in Forks? Checking up on me? _

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a while. It got me thinking how I could get you to smile like that for me-"

He pauses and I wait with bated breath for him to continue. I don't care that it is so obvious that I want him.

"You sure you don't want me to come over?"

"Yes." I am desperately trying to hold onto the last shred of courage in my convictions. _Seeing Edward wouldn't be that bad, would it? _But we're not right for each other, I remind myself.

"Where are you, baby?" he asks, and I can hear the leather of his couch squeak as he settles himself into it.

"At home."

"Where exactly?"

"In the kitchen."

"Go get in bed. I want to make you feel good."

I gulp and my treacherous feet lead me without too much protest to my bedroom. I am putty in his hands.

"What are you wearing?"

"Nothing," I lie, trying to sound coy.

His sensual laugh echoes through the phone.

"I don't think so. Try again."

I sigh. _Why doesn't anyone think I can pull sexy off?_ I look at my denim shorts and tank top.

"Shorts and a vest." I concede and lay down on top of my twin bed.

"Good girl. You wearing a bra?"

"No."

He sighs heavily into the phone and a chill runs down my spine.

"Have you missed me, Bella? I'm sorry about the other night."

An apology from Edward; this is a first. Shall I gloat or accept graciously?

"I've missed you," I whisper. A hand covers my eyes in shame and I feel my cheeks burn as I await a refusal.

"I've been wanting to touch you all week long. My fingers have been pining for you." I open my eyes and casually relax my thighs, placing my hand over the top of my zipper. "Bella?"

"Yes, Edward." I tighten my grip on myself. Why did he have this power over me? I wish he were outside preparing to kick the door down and take me.

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Maybe."

I hear him groan a little as he resettles himself on the couch. I grip myself tighter.

"You know I love when you touch yourself."

"I know," I breathe as I arch my back a little.

"What are you doing now?" There is tangible excitement in his voice. It reminds me of the devious, fun Edward he had been at the start of our relationship. Forever sending me surprises and gifts, making me feel special in his own way.

"Guess?"

"My mind is exploding from the thoughts I'm having. Can I tell you want I want you to do?"

I let myself go and place the hand not holding the phone on the bed.

"Okay."

"Put me on speaker phone."

I switch the phone to hands-free and place it on my rickety nightstand; his voice is just as clear.

"Take your tank top and pull it under your breasts. I want to hear how it makes you feel."

I do as he wishes and find myself staring at my breasts. My nipples slowly stiffen under the cool air.

I can hear him slowly unzipping his fly and it makes me moist.

"Pinch your nipples for me."

"Mmm, yes, Edward."

I sigh with pleasure as I self-consciously squeeze my nipples, feeling a little bit vulnerable.

"Yeah, I can hear you. Pinch them _harder_."

I give in and pinch my nipples harder, imagining Edward is sitting in the room watching me. I hear what I guess to be his pants hitting the floor.

"Fuck, I want you. Why didn't you let me come over?"

I ignore him as I grab my breasts and massage them; delightful little sparks start to gather around my body.

"I want to put my mouth over your boobs. I'm kissing your breasts, sucking them, biting them." An involuntary moan escapes my lips as I run a finger in circles around my nipples. I tell him exactly what I am doing and push down the feeling that this is illicit and maybe even a bit wrong.

"Take your shorts off." I obey him immediately, feeling naughty as if I'm about to get caught red handed doing something I shouldn't.

"Pull your panties down so they're just above your knees."

Christ, this is hot! I twist them down, and I love the feeling of being slightly tied up by the elastic as it restricts my legs like a willing captive.

"Can I touch myself now?" I plead, my hands slowly traveling to my pussy.

"No. Tell me what you want me to do first."

Crap. I'm terrible at talking dirty. I take the phone off the nightstand so he can hear me, as I pull a bit of the cover over my head in embarrassment and close my eyes.

"Are you naked, Edward?" I try to use my best gravelly voice as my mind races for what to say next.

I hear him put the phone down as he takes off the rest of his clothes.

"I am now."

"Describe to me what you can see."

"Okay, I am looking at my big, beautiful, but lonely dick."

"You've been thinking about me, haven't you? Thinking about my small mouth around your cock?"

"Have you done this before, Bella?" He sounds mildly shocked, but he groans loudly, urging me on.

"Oh, Edward, I'm just warming up. Now, close your eyes."

"Okay, they're closed."

"I want you to rub the pre-cum over your dick." I feel electrified at this brief moment of power I have over him. I can hear him start to slowly pump himself.

"Tell me a secret, Edward. Tell me the one thing you want me to do to you, but never have asked."

My eyes widen as he starts to talk and chills run up my spine.

"Remember that time when I first met you?"

"Yes?"

"Where were you?"

"I was working in a bar in Port Angeles."

"What were you wearing?"

"I was wearing that very short black dress and stilettos."

"And you kept bending down in front of me and flashing those red panties in my face. I couldn't tell if you were just clumsy or if you were flirting with me."

I laugh shyly, remembering how flustered I had been when I had first seen him.. He was just so gorgeous and kept looking over at me. I couldn't believe he was interested in me and I kept knocking things over. I had no idea he could see my panties!

"Shall I tell you what I wanted to do to you that first night?"

I nod, forgetting he isn't here and gruffly croak out a loud, "Yes".

"I wanted to grab your hand just after you served us, and look deep into your eyes and know you wanted me as much as I wanted you." He pauses. "Tell me how you felt?"

"I was wet for you, Edward. I wanted you to take your hand and put it inside my panties, so you could touch me."

I clutch my thighs tighter. I can hear him groaning as he strokes himself slowly, staving off his orgasm.

"When I was on my own, I wanted you to come sit next to me and feel how hard I was for you. As hard as I am now."

I moan into my pillow. I'm not sure what I'm enjoying more - Edward's dirty story or hearing the pleasure he is getting from it.

"I wanted you to unzip me, pulling the zipper slowly down until you could see my fat dick. Then you would lean down out of sight and run your tongue up and down my cock."

"But we might have been caught at any moment," I tell him, playing along.

"It was a risk I was more than willing to take."

"Oh, Edward, I've got to touch myself." I was whispering so low I was surprised he could still hear me, but didn't wait for his answer as I slid my hands down.

"I wanted you to wrap your full lips around me and tease me with your tongue, licking the tip of me."

I can hear his breath become more ragged as he pumps his dick faster.

I rub my clit, glide two fingers inside and slowly start pushing, thinking they were Edward's hands. I whimper his name into the room as I start to pant heavily.

"I love hearing how much you're enjoying yourself, Bella."

I cry out as I insatiably put a third finger inside myself, desperate to cum and find some release. I quickly open the drawer to my nightstand and take out my vibrator, hoping it will be too quiet for him to hear. I quietly switch it on and it buzzes. I gently place it over my clit and the sensation brings me closer to the edge. I gasp.

"Do I hear a vibrator?" he growls.

"Y-yes." I try to breathe and concentrate at the same time.

"Fuck me, Bella. I'm cumming. Ugh." He grunts into the phone as he cums.

Hearing him call my name drags me to the peak of my climax and my blood pumps incredibly fast, as I hold my breath and cum like a rocket. I tumble from the stars and back down to earth. I gasp from exhaustion as I breathe out irregularly and collapse down onto the bed.

"Edward?"

Silence.

"Edward?"

I reach across and pick up the phone, but he has already hung up.

My blood runs cold and it hits me that he has once again used me. It immediately extinguishes my post-masturbation glow. Bastard.

I can't do it anymore. I realize Edward doesn't fill this emptiness I carry around; in fact, he is indirectly a cause of it. I need to scrape my dignity and heart up off the floor and sever all ties with him. I just hope I'm not too hooked on him to be unable to quit.

…

**When will she learn? Maybe if she suspected the way Jacob feels for her…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephenie Meyer own everything Twilight.**

**Thanks to PTB betas FuriousKitten & Hear, and Twilighted beta Tima83!**

…

JACOB:

Four days after the awesome head massage, I am out for an early morning 6 mile run around Forks and decide to go past Bella's shop. Not because I think she'll be there at 7am you know, but just because. I notice something is different about the shop as I head towards it. The wooden hand-painted _"_Green Core-smetics"sign is hanging off by one handle, swinging dangerously in the wind. As I finally reach the shop, I see that white paint has been thrown over the shop's windows and that someone has tried to physically pull the sign away.

I feel sick for Esme and Bella; they haven't mentioned anything happening like this before, and my first thought is to clean it up before they arrive and see it. I could tell straightaway how much they love the place, and I would be furious if anyone fucked with my Dad's place. I hurry to the hardware store around the corner and buy some turpentine, a scraper and some rags. The paint isn't dry yet so it must have only been done a few hours ago. I manage to scrape most of it off and use the turpentine to clean the glass up.

The sign is trickier. I don't have access to a ladder so I have to jump up onto the window ledge and hold onto the bracket of the sign as I try to re-attach it. I lose my grip several times but manage to keep my balance. Thank you, Dad, for the karate lessons!

"What are you doing?"

I look down and see Bella below me. She looks tired. There are dark circles under her eyes and they are bloodshot. She looks at the paint-covered rags and guesses the rest.

"Oh, no. Not again."

I manage to hook the sign back on and carefully tighten the screw holding it in place. I jump down to the ground and get a closer look at Bella, and Christ, she really does look shattered.

"What did the paint say?" she asks, biting her lip in worry, and I fight the urge to wrap her in my arms and protect her.

"Nothing, it was just thrown onto the windows. I think I got most of it off. You all right? You look tired." I smile so she knows I'm asking because I care for her and not because I'm a tactless son of a bitch. Her eyes drop to the ground and she self-consciously pulls her hair over her face.

"Hey," I say, as I brush the hair from her eyes. I gently take her chin and tilt her face upwards so I can see her properly. "You can talk to me." I can't help but put my arm around her, but she is as stiff as a board. I remove my arm, feeling a bit unwelcome, and start to gather my tools up.

"Erm, thanks, Jacob." She unlocks the door. "Can I make you a coffee?"

I hesitate. I expect it's the douche bag of a boyfriend who has upset her again, but she seems like she needs some space today.

"No, thanks. I need to go open the shop up, I guess."

"I was thinking about dropping by the shop later today to talk to you about maybe getting a ring for my lip piercing?" She smiles weakly and I nod.

"I look forward to seeing you. You sure you're okay? Want me to wait until Esme gets here?"

"No, but thanks again. I didn't sleep much last night so I feel a bit zombie-ish, and with all this -" She gestures to the front of the shop. "I'll be okay after some caffeine."

She slips inside the shop and as I turn to walk away, I see her brush a tear away from her eyes.

BELLA:

I'm so ashamed. Ever since Edward hung up on me, I haven't been able to eat or sleep properly. I feel so used and dirty and wracked with sexual guilt. I've never felt guilty about sex before, but since the last encounter I feel like a gutter whore. I can't even think about Esme's poor shop. Jacob is such a star to have noticed it and cleaned it up. I didn't show him any appreciation, some friend I am. It makes me more determined to shake myself from my self-pity and when Esme turns up an hour later, I make sure I am my normal cheery self and decide not to tell her about the attempted sabotage.

"You're in a good mood this morning, Bella."

I smile forcefully. It's harder being happy than miserable but I definitely prefer it.

"I was hoping to take an early lunch and go visit Jacob for a bit?"

"Yes, of course. We're quite quiet today so take all the time you need."

I grab my coat and turn to leave. "Oh hang on," says Esme, as she fishes for something from her bag and takes out a small brown bottle.

"This is for Jacob, for his lustrous locks! It's a new recipe I've been working on." She winks at me and pushes the bottle into my hands.

I thank her, then walk over to Jacob's shop, desperate to make up for this morning. I open the door and the familiar sound of the bells jangling away merrily raises my heart a little.

"Hey, Bella!"

Embry beams at me and I feel my frozen heart thaw a little more.

"Jacob!" he yells, as he stands and smiles knowingly at me.

Jacob appears and beckons me into the back room. "Hey, how are you now?"

I follow him and sit up on the bench, ready for a lip inspection. He comes close to me and I surprise him by opening my arms wide and inviting him in for a hug. He smiles broadly and wraps me in his arms and squeezes gently. We hug for quite a while and I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes._ I could get used to this feeling, _I think. He is so strong and warm and I like how his long black hair tickles my face. He smells great. Allowing myself to just breathe his scent in, I inhale deeply.

As I let out a long sigh, I hear Jacob's breathing change and his hands around me grip tighter and the hug intensifies. He whispers my name into my ear and I feel his hot breath on my neck as he kisses me softly there. He feels so different from Edward, and I moan a little as he takes my face in his hands and looks into my eyes as if asking permission to kiss me.

I swallow and nod my head once for "yes", and he slowly places his plump lips against mine and kisses me. My heart is thumping quickly as he kisses me a second time, he slowly forces my mouth open with his, and we breathe into each other.

I realize I am aching for him to touch my tongue with his, and I raise my hands to his shoulders for support as I prepare myself. But his tongue doesn't move as we continue to kiss, and I grab his biceps tightly as I finally dart my tongue into his mouth and slide it over his.

He groans and pushes his tongue against mine, as he crushes me further into his chest. I run my tongue over the front of his teeth and he groans louder. I want to feel more of him and eagerly part my legs so he can move even closer to me. His erection pushes against me as I feel myself pulsating with heat. He continues to kiss me hard and before I know what I am doing, I move my hand towards his erection and touch him over the fabric of his shorts.

"Fuck, Bella," he says, quietly breaking the kiss so he can enjoy the moment as I rub my hand over him, squeezing him.

"Ahh," he murmurs just before I slam my mouth back down on his and suck his tongue while rubbing faster against him. Together our breathing is erratic and frantic.

I take my other hand and am just about to start unbuckling his belt when the now unwanted noise of the shop bell jingles.

"Jacob, it's your dad," says Embry too loudly, warning us.

"Shit," he says, out of breath. We break our entanglement, and pant in unison together.

"Sorry." He rubs the side of my face with his hand as he leaves me and goes into the main room of the shop.

I sit on the bench feeling naughty but in a good, happy way. I catch my face in the mirror and see that I am grinning like an idiot. I compose myself and try to do something with my just-kissed hair. Is this happening too fast? As I am wondering whether I should go meet Jacob's dad the shop bell rings again and Jacob comes and stands in the doorway.

"Hi." His face is different; he looks serious and full of concern. Sensing the moment has passed, I drop down from the bench.

"I better get back to work." I walk towards him and his hands rest on either side of the doorframe.

"Don't go."

"I don't want to leave Esme on her own for too long." I smile as I push myself past him, making sure my breasts brush against his hard chest as he turns sideways to let me go.

"I'm busy tonight, but I'd like to see you tomorrow." He stares down at me with a heavy, loaded gaze. He makes it sound like he wants to see _all_ of me tomorrow. _Gulp__._

"Okay." I feel my face burn as I think excitedly about how hot Jacob must look naked.

"I almost forgot, Esme wanted me to give you this for your hair." I take the bottle from my pocket and give it to him.

"Okay, tell her thanks," he says cautiously. "So should I pick you up after work? I thought that as you don't know the area so well we could go to La Push. That's where I live."

JACOB:

That night I use the oil Esme gave me. Yeah, I am dubious at first but I open it and it smells great, really earthy and masculine. I am expecting it to smell like cooking grease. There is a tiny handwritten instruction on the bottle; it just says "_W__arm bottle, apply to wet hair, wait an hour, rinse."_

I stare at the bottle with some confusion; I have to wait with it on my hair for an hour? Damn, I might buy nice shampoo and conditioner, but I still just wash it in and wash it out like every other guy. I think about how to warm the bottle up, and after making some tea , pour the unused hot water over the bottle, praying it doesn't crack. I wet my hair under the kitchen tap and, standing half naked over the sink, pour the oil into my hands and rub it through my hair.

It smells even better out of the bottle, and I start to relax as I comb it through, making sure it's saturated. I think about both the head massage and kiss Bella gave me. _Pretty smokin' stuff._ It's only when I have my hair dripping with the product that I realize I now have to stand over the sink for an hour. _Shit_. I grab a clean dishtowel and make a sort of turban with it so I can watch sports on television and reassert my masculinity.

The hour is nearly up and I am just about to get up to rinse my hair when my dad and my sister, Leah, barge through the door. They freeze as they look at me, sitting on the couch, legs crossed with a beer in my hand and a dishtowel on my head.

"What the hell?" my dad shouts, shell-shocked, as Leah collapses into giggles while pointing at me.

"Good to have you home, Leah," I sneer as I pull the makeshift turban off and storm away to the bathroom.

"What are you doing, Jake?" my dad asks incredulously as I wash the oil from my hair with shampoo in the bathroom.

"Just because I have long hair, Dad, don't get all homophobic with me!" I turn quickly and spray him with my wet hair and look pointedly at his ever-increasing bald patch.

He mutters something about genetics and slumps away.

…

After dinner, I open the door to Leah's room and throw the gift-wrapped package to her. It's good to have her home for a few days, because afterwards she goes back to University in Seattle. We have a typical brother-sister love-hate relationship, and although we should have probably grown out of it by now, we still love to rib each other until it turns into a fistfight.

She catches it and on opening it, turns and looks at me with surprise.

"What's this for?" She looks confused as to whether to thank me or suspect I'm playing a trick on her.

"Your last birthday. Happy birthday."

"You've never given me a birthday present before."

Her eyes narrow and she puts the box down disdainfully.

"What do you want?"

I gratefully close her bedroom door behind me, and sit down on a chair.

"So, I'm, erm, taking a girl out tomorrow night."

"Oh, yeah?" She raises an eyebrow and I know she isn't going to help me that easily.

"Yeah, she's not from around Washington state, but she lives in Forks, so I thought we'd come up here on my bike."

"How romantic!" She laughs sarcastically. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time."

My face must fall in panic because she looks at me and stops laughing.

"Like her?"

I nod.

"Okay, well, if I wanted to impress a girl I would take her up to the overlook near James Island when it's dark. It'll be cold so she will need to warm up next to you, and you can tell her about the lighthouse or some mythical shit."

She starts to go through the gift box and signals that the conversation is over.

"Thanks, Leah," I mumble, getting up to leave.

She leans across and her face softens, before playfully but painfully punching me on the arm.

"Good luck, baby bro. Just don't screw this one up, okay?"

…

**Do you think she's forgotten all about Edward now? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.

Thanks to PTB betas tiffanyanne3 & Little Miss Mionie, and to Twilighted beta Tima83!

…

BELLA:

I wake up the next day feeling as excited as if it's Christmas. My extra long shower allows me to make sure I shave everything in sight, and scrub my legs and arms until they are red raw. I try on about four different outfits, but as I'm not really sure what we're doing tonight I decide casual is best. I pull on my favorite jeans and a tight vintage tee I found in a flea market in Sequim when I worked there one summer. It's cold today and looks like it might rain, so I tie a cotton scarf around my neck, and take a knitted cardigan just in case. I spend the whole day at work humming to myself, and Esme comments several times on just how relaxed and contented I look. I shyly tell her about my date with Jacob, and she hugs me pleased. Wanting to share the joy, we spend the rest of the afternoon giving away freebies to bemused customers.

…

"Oh my, Bella," says Esme, and I look up to see a smartly dressed Jacob walk into the shop. He smiles at me and my heart flutters quickly. He looks gorgeous, his glossy black hair falling across his shoulders as he comes in carrying two motorcycle helmets. He is wearing dark trousers with a grey shirt and a loosely tied silver tie. As he comes closer, I can see the indentations in his cheeks as he continues to smile at me. He fleetingly glances at Esme before he plants a quick, chaste kiss on my lips.

"Jacob," is all I manage to say as I look at him, breathless. I wish Esme wasn't here watching us so he could kiss me properly. I stare at his silky hair and yearn to glide my hands through it.

"Thanks for the oil for my hair, Esme." He turns his dimpled smile on her, and I'm sure she is nearly as mesmerized by it as I am.

"Anytime, Jacob," she enthuses, and I wonder if she's blushing a little bit. Back off, Esme, I think, before I manage to regain my sanity. I'm surprised at how easily I get jealous around him. Weird.

"Off you go." She smiles warmly at me. I kick myself for being silly and a little bit crazed. I realize that I have self-esteem and jealousy issues. Jacob holds the door open for me as we leave, and as we walk along the road, he hands me a helmet.

"Ever ridden on the back of a bike before?" Jacob asks. We walk up to his bike. It's a black Harley Sprint, and I feel slightly aroused just by looking at it.

"Wow, no, but I can't wait!" I clap my hands with glee, and Jacob chuckles as he puts the helmet over my head and adjusts it.

"Okay? Not too tight?" he asks. I shake my head, far too eager to jump on the bike rather than pay attention to him for my own safety.

The ride to La Push takes about thirty minutes, and I am thrilled that I get to hold tightly onto Jacob the entire time. I watch as we whiz past tree after tree, only occasionally passing a house. We come to La Push and I can just about see the ocean. I feel its power as waves crash hard against the marina. We pull up and stop nearby.

"How was your first time?" he grins at me as he removes his helmet.

"Incredible." I can't wait for the ride home, but then realize I get to spend some quality time getting to know this beautiful guy, and I want to pinch myself with happiness.

Jacob secures his bike in a parking lot, taking a plaid blanket and his leather jacket from a pannier. He offers the jacket to me, and I gratefully take it as I feel the wind start to whip up along the shore. Jacob takes my hand in his, and we walk down to the beach. He finds a smooth, large rock, and throws the blanket over it and we sit down.

We are facing James Island and watch as its lighthouse beam rotates, flooding us occasionally with its brilliant glare as it cuts through the mist. We sit silently in the dark and have our first awkward moment as we both struggle to start the conversation.

"How's your lip healing?" He tries to look at it in the near dark.

"I think it's nearly healed. I've knocked it a couple of times eating, but it doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good. The stud looks pretty on you."

I stutter out a thanks, which is followed by an awkward pause.

An awkward pause ensues.

"I was thinking about getting the stud changed to a ring. I saw some in the shop I liked."

"Great, well, come in whenever you want."

"Okay."

Another awkward pause followed my quiet response.

"So how do you know Esme?" Jacob asks after a moment.

I can feel my eyes light up as I start to talk about her.

"I was working in a bar in Port Angeles, and she came in with some flyers for her shop. It wasn't busy so we just started chatting. She told me about her beliefs and about why she was making vegan products, without chemicals or parabens, and it just made sense."

Jacob nods as he listens to me, holding a warm hand over my chilled ones, and I continue.

"I hated my job. It was so passionless and unethical, and her life sounded too good to be true. She invited me along to come look at her shop, so I went and visited the next weekend, and I just fell in love with it. It made me think differently about lots of things. I'd never had my eyes opened like that before. She could tell I was into it and offered me a job on the spot."

I smile happily; it's easy to talk about Esme. "Esme is one of the few good things that has happened to me recently," I add.

"Does not much good happen in your life then?" He strokes my hair, and it feels so wonderful that I have wait for him to stop before I can carry on talking.

"I'm not someone that has a lot of luck, I guess. My parents weren't really the hands-on caring type. Wherever I go, I always tend to feel like an outsider."

"I know how that feels."

"You do?"

"Of course. My dad and my sister are really tight. They get each other's humor and like the same things. I get all my traits from my mom, and she left us when I was little, so I always feel like I'm the outcast in my own family."

I look at Jacob and see veiled pain in his eyes. I guess we are quite similar. I've never met anyone like me before.

"You've got friends here though, like Embry. And I saw you with friends at the club." I frown as I remember the girl who made him laugh hard.

"Embry?" Jacob snorts. "I've got friends on the Rez, but now that I'm working in Forks I hardly see them."

"So your home is here?"

"Yeah, and if you're wondering why I haven't taken you home, it's because it's tiny and a bit of a dump. Leah's at college so there's no feminine input - not that she can really be classed as feminine."

I smile to myself thinking about how much I would want to brighten the place up for Jacob and his dad, even if my own house didn't really feel like a home.

"So what's with this Edward guy?" he asks, clearing his throat nervously, and I wonder how long he's been waiting to ask me.

"I started seeing him in Port Angeles last year," I reply with caution, not sure if I want to drag that whole issue up right now.

"And are you still seeing him?"

"No." I look down at lap, avoiding his gaze.

"And do you love him?"

"No." I don't think I ever felt for Edward what I know I could feel for Jacob.

I hear him breathe a sigh of relief.

"So why were you with him? I'm not going to verbally abuse him again. I just can't understand why any girl would like a guy to treat them that way. He doesn't seem to make you happy."

I shrug pathetically. "I guess I just feel quite damaged. I can't imagine why anyone good would want to be with me."

I am about to make a typical self-deprecating comment, but I stop talking as I realize that he is staring at me with a very intense, dark look. I swallow and giggle nervously, but he continues to stare hard at me.

"You're not damaged, Bella. You just don't know what it's like to have someone love you."

I smile at him, and out of nowhere I can feel the hot tears starting to well up, and I thank God it's too dark for him to see me.

"Shh, come here," he tells me, as if he knows I'm upset. I move nearer to him and we enjoy our first truly comfortable silence.

He takes my hands in one of his, and we sit mesmerized as we watch the lighthouse. He whispers ancient stories about the Reservation to me in his melodic voice.

"You're so beautiful, Bella."

I look down and try to remove my hands from his grasp. I'm not used to hearing such compliments, and it makes me feel uncomfortable.

"Don't you believe me?"

I shake my head a little bit and look up at him, hoping he'll change the subject.

He rests an arm over my shoulder and pulls me towards him, the sharp ray from the lighthouse illuminating his face every three seconds. I look hard into his eyes as he curls his arm towards himself, bringing me close to his face.

"So very beautiful," he whispers as his mouth comes down onto mine. We start kissing gently at first, but I know we are both holding back. It's only when I slip my tongue into his mouth that his passion is enflamed, and with little effort, he picks me up and rests me in his lap. I wrap my legs around his hips, and with a delicious shudder, feel him under me. He rasps loudly and grabs the back of my head as I grind down into his erection, feeling his tongue wrestle against mine.

"Oh, oh," I moan into his mouth in quick stutters. I feel him raise his hips into me, and we move against each other. I pull my fingers through his silky hair and along his scalp. Jacob tilts his head back a little, opening his mouth to moan small sighs of pleasure.

"I want you," he whispers to me as he lifts me gently off of him. I whimper at the loss of his hot, hard shape. He sits me down on the rock, so I am just perched over the edge of it on top of the blanket, and he kneels in front of me. I hold back a gulp as his hands go to the fly of my jeans and his large hands deftly unbutton them. I raise my hips, balancing on my hands, as he lifts me up and swiftly starts to pull my pants down. The cold air hits my legs, but it feels cooling against the mad heat pulsating from me.

He grabs a hold of either side of my panties and as he continues to stare at me, he gently tugs them down. I raise my eyebrow as I watch him pocket them. My first reaction is to cover myself up, but he shakes his head slowly, a wicked glint in his eye. He peels my hands away and drops his gaze to stare at me. He sits back on his heels and gently runs his hands up and down my thighs. I try to clench my thighs together to prolong the wonderful feelings that are coursing through me. Gently, he puts his hands on my knees and teases them apart before leaning down in between them. I respond by tilting my hips so he can see me better.

He licks his lips slowly and deliberately, and I almost convulse on the spot. My eyes are begging him to touch me. His mouth comes towards my clit and I feel his hot breath blowing on me. It feels insanely good. I whimper again and he chuckles lightly, then he leans in and circles my clit once with his tongue. Oh my God! His tongue feels slightly rough but by dragging it around and across me, the friction feels incredible. I have to stop myself from slamming my thighs together around his head. He does it again and again, and I pray he will never stop.

I can't think about anything but how this is making me feel like my head is about to explode. He licks my clit incredibly quickly, in small little laps in hot, moist intervals and I feel my arms start to shake as I struggle to hold myself up. We gaze at each other as he moans, and his voice reverberates along my slit. Oh! He licks again at my clit, getting faster and faster until I can't hold back anymore. I explode like I feared and hoped I would into a blaze of fire and pleasure. I collapse onto the rock as my whole body shudders, and I wait for Jacob to come and lay beside me.

A minute passes and I am still too exhausted to move. I am just about recovered and manage to prop myself up on my elbows. My head is barely lifted off the blanket when I feel his tongue on me again.

"Jake, no," I beg as I feel him drag his tongue down from my clit to my lips, then plunge it inside me. Fuck! I've never felt anything like this before. He moves his tongue around inside me. His fingers gently work my clit, torturing me by flicking it gently. I feel a burn start in my belly and run down towards his hands keeping me warm against the cold Washington breeze. I honestly don't think I can stand this any longer and just as I am about to croak, "Please, stop." I cum again even harder than the first time, and I fall to pieces on the rock.

JACOB:

Yeah, I admit it - making Bella come twice in a row under five minutes makes me feel pretty smug. I just wanted to show her that nothing is expected of her in return. I gingerly pull up her pants and climb over to where she lies shaking and just hold her. She tries to move but she's too weak. She tries to say something but can't seem to find the words. I smile down at her and kiss her lightly on the nose. She grins goofily at me, and nestling into my leather jacket, drifts off into sleep. I hold her tightly, smiling to myself now that I know that she never loved that douche bag Edward and

I wake her an hour later. It's starting to get cold and although my inner core temperature runs pretty damn high, I worry about Bella. I tenderly wake her up with soft kisses, making sure she is okay to hold onto me. I scoop her up and place her on the back of my bike, she comes to and smiles at me. I snap her helmet on, make sure it's tight, and as she wraps her arms around me once again we head back to Forks.

...

**Let me know your thoughts! I admit I get crazy excited every time I get a review…**


	8. Chapter 8

Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. The weather here in England is *shocking* today so I wrote another little BxJ lemon to warm us all up…

…

BELLA:

I'm only half awake on the ride home, but conscious enough to enjoy it and hold on tight. I feel different and a bit giddy; it's almost like I'm drunk. Every time I squeeze my hands around Jacob, I remember the two powerful orgasms he gave me back on the rock and by the time I'm off the bike, I am completely aroused again. It occurs to me that I don't have panties on and Jacob is holding onto them, and I feel deliciously exposed. We stop outside Esme's shop and he turns around to me, taking his helmet off.

"Coffee?"

"Mmm, yes, please." I smile.

I don't want the evening to end and I'm desperate to wake myself up, and hopefully even get a chance to show him a little appreciation...

I manage to swing my legs around and off the bike, steadying myself as I stand up. I smile sheepishly at Jacob as he holds a hand out to me. He has the proudest, sexiest smirk on his face as if he knows that I have jelly legs and he is the reason why. I blush furiously. We walk to _"_Espress Yourself_", _the only late-night coffee shop in Forks, and find it practically empty. It is a cozy little place with a fire and comfortable chairs around tables.

Jacob acts like a real gentleman, asking me where I want to sit and my drink order. He made sure I was comfortable sitting in the secluded corner, before going up to the barista to order. It's warm inside so I reluctantly slip off his leather jacket and feeling happy and relaxed, stretch my arms over my head. I interlock my hands, push my palms out, and exhale. I look up to see Jacob leaning against the counter, smiling darkly at me. I suddenly become aware that not only am I not wearing a bra, but also by raising my arms over my head, I have put my boobs in a much more favorable position and he is staring right at them.

I smile and self-consciously lower my arms, secretly pleased at the look he continues to give me as he walks back with our drinks. I'm not used to being the center of anyone's attention and the novelty thrills me. I pretend not to have noticed his desire for me as I take my cappuccino and blow softly over the top of it to let it cool down and set it on the wooden table. Jacob sits down opposite me, his legs wide apart with one hand on his latte and the other casually resting on his thigh. Instead of putting on a bra this morning, I put on a tight strappy vest underneath and know instantly my tee has to come off if I'm at all going to attempt to drive Jacob a little crazy with lust.

"It's quite warm in here," I purr, in an attempt at being casual yet sexy.

"Yeah, things are beginning to warm up," he replies as he leanstowards me. I take the hem of my vintage tee in both hands and pull it off to reveal my vest. I try to control the skin on my cheeks from heating up, aiming to stay cool and confident. Without taking his eyes from me, Jacob lifts the latte to his lips and takes a sip. The intensity of his stare makes me swallow in anticipation.

I am ecstatic that he is deriving some kind of pleasure from looking at me, and I round my shoulders a little to let my vest dip and reveal a bit of cleavage. I take my drink from the table and feeling very brave let my tongue dip into the foamy milk and lap some of it up, running my tongue around my lips to make sure I don't have a milk 'tache. Jacob seems to like this, as his bottom lip drops a little and he shifts in his seat, sitting up and paying attention.

On a whim, I look down to see my right sneaker is practically undone, so I lean down to tie it up. Jacob scrapes one of the legs of his chair on the floor as he moves away from me to give me some room as I move. I look up at him whilst I deftly tie the bow, and sneakily push my elbows together to mash my boobs up, making them look bigger.

"It _is_ getting hot in here." Jacob laughs as he tugs at the collar of his shirt and loosens his nearly undone tie a little bit more.

"Want to come back to my place?" I bravely ask as I pick up my tee shirt and grin.

Jacob's eyes flutter with wild excitement, and as he moves over to grab my hand, he knocks his drink over. Luckily he is so ambidextrous he manages to catch it with the other hand.

"Good save," I murmur as he pulls me up right and drags me swiftly towards the exit.

"Your house. _Now_," he whispers passionately in my ear, sending shivers run down my spine, and I silently squeal to myself.

I quickly blurt out directions and he practically throws me over his shoulder, as we run to his motorcycle giggling like teenagers (okay Jacob was still a teenager but surely I should be a little bit more restrained…?) By the time he switches off the engine, Jacob has managed to compose himself, and courteously takes my hand to help me down before I lead him into my house.

He looks around the plainly decorated living room and I invite him to sit on the couch next to me. "I can show you around if you want but it won't take very long…" I say.

"That's okay." He sits down and finally removes his tie and undoes the cuffs on his shirt. "Everything I want to see is right here."

I blush as my hands move towards his shirt. I look straight into his black eyes as I nimbly unbutton it. He has a sexy, wry smile on his face as he allows me to do it. When his buttons are all undone, he takes his shirt off and I see the full extent of his tattoos and, _wow_, _hello, biceps_. I look down to his washboard abs and let out an embarrassing little gasp, drooling a little, as I bask in the beauty of his torso and perfect skin. I want to say something profound as I stare at him but all sense of vocabulary has momentarily deserted me.

His tattoos are beautiful. They're not like traditional tribal tattoos. They are very similar to Embry's werewolf design, but have more to do with nature. They cover both of his arms finishing just above each elbow. I absentmindedly move towards him and trace my fingers along his bare skin, letting myself indulgently squeeze the muscles on his upper arms. He chuckles as he watches my eyes widen in admiration. I smile back at him and gripping onto his arms, I lock eyes with him purposefully as my lips find his and we start to kiss with ferocious abandonment.

I gasp, as in one fluid move Jacob scoops me up and carries me to the bedroom. He lays me down gently on the bed and pulls my vest off, releasing my boobs. Playfully I cover them up, as he towers over me and pulls off my pants. He leaves me naked and helpless, and I seek refuge on the other side of the bed.

Jacob only has his pants left on, so I coquettishly crawl back to him on my hands and knees and slowly undo his trousers. He lets them fall before gracefully stepping out of them. He has snug silvery grey trunks on that really _cling_ to him tightly, and my dirty mind pictures what the outline of his hard, large cock actually looks like. I eagerly pull open the front of his trunks and peek inside. _Good grief, he's beautiful._ I have never thought of a man's penis as beautiful before, but Jacob's is so glorious it almost sings to me.

Jacob has his hand on his hips as he knowingly watches me stare at his dick, and I boldly throw my hair back over my shoulder, so he can see all of me. My hands carefully push his trunks down his legs and I cheekily double pat the bed as he had done to me on the back seat of his bike.

Jacob grins that heart-wrenching smile of his, and I liquefy under him. He lies down on the bed and beckons me to straddle him. I sit near his feet and voyeuristically gaze at his exposed golden body with unashamed delight. I slowly start to work up his legs, tenderly nibbling at the inside of his thighs, until I am faced with his straight, hard dick and feel this overwhelming urge to take it in my mouth. I smile wickedly at Jacob, watching him take a deep breath, as I open my lips. I wrap them around the head of his cock and swirl my tongue around it.

I smile once and bracing myself, I plunge his dick inside my mouth as far as it will go. My tongue slides along his skin until I reach the hilt. He moans and holds onto my hands, which are placed on either side of his hips. I wait for a moment with him in my mouth, sucking hard before I release him, letting my tongue once again rub over the head of his dick. Jacob trembles under me, and I smile as I plunge back down on him sucking harder this time as I release him and grin.

Jacob rests an arm behind his head enjoying the show. "Bella, even though I love this but if you keep doing that I'm not going to last long."

I place my hand over the base of his dick and move it up and down a few times, before letting him go, because I am absolutely desperate to feel him inside me. I reach up to him and he grabs me, kissing me, his hot tongue pumping against mine. He pauses and moves to the side of the bed, picking up his pants he rummages through a side pocket and brings out a foil pack. I watch as he rips it open with his teeth and slowly uncoils the condom over himself.

I climb up and hover over his dick, as I again take him with one hand and rest my opening against him. I need to see his reaction the first time we really feel each other, so I look deep into his brown eyes before pushing myself down onto him. In unison we groan as I slowly lower myself down his entire length, he stretches and fills me in a way no one else ever has.

I have to take a moment when he is completely inside me, it is just an overwhelming feeling and yet it feels absolutely right. He smiles at me. "You okay?" he whispers and I nod enthusiastically back, absolutely dying to be fucked by him. He has lifted his hips up, so he is completely enveloped by me, and now he moves his hips back and forth slowly moving only a few inches.. It feels incredible, and with every little thrust, I whimper for more and before long we have two separate rhythms going. He thrusts slowly into me, and I circle my hips quickly trying to feel all of him everywhere inside me.

"How does that feel, Bella?"

I love it. I try telling him how much I love it but I can barely string a sentence together. I lean my body back and rest my hands on his knees, arch my back and manage to whisper, "Harder. Faster."

JACOB:

_Fucking hell! _I am trying so desperately not to cum, and Bella has just whispered my two favorite words in the world to me. It takes all my restraint not to release myself into her. The whole evening has been like four hours of foreplay and I am ready to just let go, but I want her to cum again for a third time before I do. I watch as her breasts rhythmically bounce up and down in front of me as she takes such enjoyment from fucking me. I can't resist but thrust harder into her, and she gasps loudly - the sound of her getting off on my dick, makes me growl. I know I have to change positions and fast.

I lean up towards her and taking her body in my arms, cross my legs underneath her as she wraps her legs around my hips. It feels so intense it takes even more of my self-control not to just explode inside her. I quickly spin her around and under, so she is on all fours, her head near the top of the bed and me kneeling behind her. Her ass sticks up in the air and my cock starts slamming hard into her. _Christ, this isn't any better either._ She was so wet and so ready for me when she first lowered herself down I wanted to cry with pure, filthy joy. I realize that from this angle I have access to everything, so I reach around and massage her breasts with one hand. She moans and starts to push against me more as I thrust into her. I pinch her nipples as I kiss up her back, feeling how soft and smooth her skin is.

I give her breasts a final squeeze and move my hand down to her clit, the other hand balancing us by holding onto her hip as I plunge ferociously in and out of her. She sighs in pleasure as I start to slowly rub. I feel her start her ascent, so I work harder and faster into her letting my balls swing and slam against her pussy. I feel her ass contract as she holds her breath and together we shout our climax into the darkness before we both disintegrate into the bed.

…

BELLA:

In the morning, I awake early realizing that I am on fire. Not actual fire but having Jacob wrapped tightly around me makes me feel both wonderfully safe and like I'm lying next to a furnace. I look down at his large hands tightly secured around my waist and take pleasure that he makes me feel so tiny and feminine, a feeling I'm not really used to. His face is buried in my hair and I can feel his morning erection pleasantly, if urgently, pressed against me.

I spend a minute trying to remember this exact moment; how the morning sun is falling on us through the window, how I feel so secure and wanted, how Jacob seems to like me without having an agenda and how I've always been myself with him. It's a rare experience I've not been through before and the paranoid, low self-esteem part of my existence doesn't trust me to not let it slip out of my fingers.

My thoughts are interrupted by an insistent knock at the front door, which also wakes Jacob up. The first thing he does is kiss me; my hearts both blooms and melts as I turn around and smile. He pulls me closer to his hot, lean body. There is a second knock at the door.

"Ignore it," he murmurs as he kisses my neck and breasts with hunger. I moan as I feel his stiff dick push against my belly and I feel my body start to stir to life.

There is another quick-fire rap at the door and I groan as I feel Jacob greedily nibble on my nipples. I can feel the summit of his hard, enduring erection tease against my lower lips, and I am just about to reach down and take him in my hands when the door knocks a third time. We both groan, and I look at him apologetically as I quickly throw on some clothes and walk out of the bedroom to the front door. I open the door and can just make out a flower delivery guy behind the biggest bouquet of flowers I have ever seen in my life.

"Yes?" I ask confused and annoyed that someone delivering to the wrong house dragged me away from Jacob.

"Bella Swan?" A voice shouts over the flowers.

"Erm, yes?" I accept the flowers as they are thrust into my arms.

"Sign here, please." I feel Jacob's warm arm snake around my waist as he takes the slip from the guy's hands and signs it.

The guy thanks us and leaves. Jacob peers down at me, I shrug at him. I have as much of an idea who sent them as he does. But then a little voice in my head tells me that deep down I know exactly whom they are from. I set the flowers down on the kitchen counter and look at the bouquet. It is beautiful, full of my favorite flowers; gladiolas, tulips, freesias. I tend to like big, fragrant flowers; the one trait I share with my Mom.

Jacob looks through the bouquet until he finds a tiny little envelope. He plucks it out and with unshielded disdain, hands it over to me. For a moment I wish that Jacob isn't here so I can read the card alone without his angry gaze bearing down on me, then I remember I would do anything to keep him here as long as possible. With a helpless look on my face, I open the envelope and slowly take out the printed card:

_Sorry, my phone died. Can I come see you_? _E x_

_Shit!_ Jacob takes the card from my hands and reads it. I have to stop myself from snatching it back. I feel sick, I hadn't seen or, erm, spoken to Edward in a week. I thought it was over between us and yet even now, after an amazing night spent with Jacob, I feel my stomach flip in excitement at the thought of Edward. I am truly a masochistic idiot!

"No, he fucking can't!" Jacob shouts as he crumples the card and throws it across the room. "I thought you said you weren't seeing him anymore?" He crosses his arms across his chest and stares at me with a cold, hard glint in his eye.

…

**Poor Bella, how's she going to explain this away? Thanks for reading! If you like, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. Thanks to PTB betas KristenLynn & Wendy5542, and Twilighted beta Tima83!**

…

BELLA:

"I haven't seen him in more than a week, Jacob. It's over. It's so over, I'm not sure it really even began," I plead.

I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him, my tiny frame awkwardly trying to break through his strong, crossed arms.

Jacob's eyes narrow as he looks at the expensive, gaudy bouquet. "What's he apologizing about his phone for?"

Eek, how do I explain that one without mentioning the phrase 'phone sex' or even worse, 'hung up on me during…?'

"We were, um, arguing, and, ah, he hung up on me. But that was ages ago, Jacob, and he's only bothering to do something about it now. It's nothing. It's over." I look up into his eyes as I hold onto him tightly, scared to let him go.

He mulls it over before dropping his arms and embracing me, and I sigh with relief. He grabs my hips and props me up on the counter. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he buries his head in my lap. I run my fingers through his hair and feel the hum of his contentment on my belly.

"When's your next day off?" he mumbles.

"Tomorrow."

"Want to spend the whole day with me?"

"Yes, I would love to." I smile down at him. I can't remember the last time I felt so happy.

"Great, I gotta go home, shower and get ready before work."

I want to ask him to stay and shower here, but I think Edward has inadvertently taken the shine off of the morning for us.

"What are you going to do about the flowers?" He eyes them suspiciously.

"What do you want me to do about them?" I shrug, wanting only to keep him happy.

I can see him struggling with an answer, finally he shakes his head. I lean down to kiss him, taking his face between my hands.

"Maybe Esme will be more appreciative of them?" he murmurs.

…

Jacob is right. Esme is very happy with her flowers, even though I tell her who they came from and ask her politely not to leave them in the shop. The day is fairly busy, but we have time to chat between customers. Esme happens to drop into the conversation that Charlie has asked her out for a date and she has accepted. As Esme has been like a mother to me recently, I bite my tongue against saying anything bad about Charlie, and manage a light and breezy, if hollow, "That's nice."

Sales pick up in the afternoon, and I have to eat my lunch in quick five-minute breaks, so I don't get a chance to go see Jacob. I hope he will come see me at the end of his day, so when I hear someone walk into the shop just as Esme is starting to lock up, I walk out of the storeroom expecting it to be him.

"Bella?"

I look up and see Edward looking from the bouquet Esme is holding, and me.

"I have to see you. Will you speak with me for a moment? Outside?"

There is something different about him. Gone is his usual aloof cockiness; his voice is low and clipped. I just know something terrible has happened. He steps closer to me and we stand awkwardly in the middle of the shop.

"What is it, Edward?" I ask, as Esme kindly disappears into the storeroom with the bouquet.

"My mother has fallen ill."

I can see he is bravely trying to hold back tears, and I can't help but move to hug him, but he backs off from me.

"Sorry, I'm only just holding it together. It's been a long day."

"I understand. Are you okay?"

"I just needed to see you. I can't think of anyone else who would be there for me."

I touch the back of my lip stud with my tongue and am flooded with images of Jacob. His hands, those dimples, that…

Where Edward is athletically built, Jacob is built like a wrestler or a boxer. He's so different from Edward and I know he's good for me and we care about each other, but Edward still has a weird pull over me.

"What happened?" I ask, giving him a moment to recover his composure.

"Can you come with me now?" His voice is small, strained.

"Not really. Isn't there anyone else you can talk to?"

"Maybe, I want to talk to you about it, though." He says this just as his voice breaks with emotion.

I can see he's uncomfortable discussing whatever has happened in a public place. He is such a private person that this can't be easy for him, but I don't want to upset things with Jacob.

"Edward, I've started seeing someone."

"Oh… I'm happy for you," he says too quickly. "Please come with me?"

He's so psychologically closed off that this display of affection for me must be hard for him. I know whatever has happened to his mom must be quite dire. I hesitate and run my fingers through my hair, my thoughts divided between my past and my future.

I hear Esme politely clear her throat, and I look up to see Jacob standing in the doorway holding the wooden doorframe so hard I'm frightened he going to splinter it.

_Oh, shit…_

"What's this, Bella?"

I walk over to Jacob, massaging my temples with my hands and praying that Edward will change his mind and just leave. I glance back at him and know from his pained expression that he isn't going anywhere. Jacob kisses me in a passionate greeting, defensively marking his territory.

"Edward's mom is ill."

"I've come to walk you home. Let me take you home?" he begs. His beautiful dark eyes stare into mine and I have a mind to take his hands in mine and leave.

"No, Jake, I can't tonight," I force myself to say.

As much as I hate to say it, I feel obligated in some way to look after Edward when he is feeling so lonely and in anguish.

"I'm taking you home whether you like it or not," he growls at me. There is something very hot about his intense jealousy. I look back again at vulnerable Edward and I struggle to make the right decision.

"I only want to be with you, Jake." I look into his sad, imploring eyes.

"Good. That settles it, because I feel the same way about you." He takes my hand and starts to drag me out the door, but I gently release myself from his grip.

"But Edward's mother is gravely ill, and he has no one else to talk to. I need to be there for him."

"I don't like the idea of you hanging around him. I'm struggling just to breathe here, Bella," he whispers as he touches me, and I catch my breath.

I turn back to Edward and watch as he and Jacob face-off, staring at each other. The tension is unbearable.

"Well?" asks Jacob, his whole body iensing up as he practically puffs his chest out.

"I'll give you two a moment." Edward leaves and passing us, he stands outside the shop in front of the window.

Jacob looks at me furiously. "What's going on here, Bella? You have to choose which one of us you want to be with."

"You. I want to be with you."

"Well then…"

"But I have a shared history with Edward; I can't just abandon him when he needs me the most."

"That's exactly what you can and have to do."

"Look, let me talk to him this once." I can't bring myself to look Jacob in the eye as I try to take his hand before he snatches it away from me.

"Go to him then." Jacob steps back over the threshold of the shop and walks off down the street.

"Jake!" I shout out the door but he storms away.

I go to the storeroom and tell Esme I'm leaving; she gives me a non-committal, supportive look. I wishing her luck on her date and walk back out of the shop.

Edward is still standing in front the window. He beckons me over by curling his index finger, trying to hide a defiant smile on his face, and I kick myself for still feeling magnetized towards him. Torn in two, I lower my head and walk out the door and to where Edward now waits by his car.

…

Edward drives me to Port Angeles, but instead of going to his house, we park near the harbor. He opens the passenger door for me, and we head towards a small row of shops and restaurants.

"Will you tell me what's happened to your mom now, Edward?" The cynic inside me is beginning to suspect this is all just a ruse to see me.

"Can we eat first? I've barely eaten for the last two days."

I feel a bit guilty for being so self-absorbed. Of course he hasn't eaten if the news is so bad. I nod and we head into the nearest diner we find. Not wanting to push him anymore, I wait until we have eaten before bringing the subject up again.

"So is your mom in hospital, Edward?" I distract him whilst he's signing the bill and his hand jolts, the pen ripping into the receipt.

He looks annoyed at me but says nothing as he passes me my coat. We walk back to the car. We get in and as Edward reaches around for his seatbelt, I place my hand gently over his to stop him.

"Edward?"

He releases the seatbelt with a sigh, and we sit for a moment in silence.

"She has encephalitis."

He grips the stationary steering wheel and stares straight ahead over the bay.

"They don't know how she got it, but she's just back from a trip around South America so they think she might have picked it up along the way. It's a really weird strain. They don't know much about it yet. She doesn't seem to be responding well to treatment." He struggles to keep his voice steady, and I place my hand on his back as he grips the steering wheel tighter.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry."

"She told me she had the flu last week; I didn't think it was anything serious. You should have seen her in hospital, Bella. She looked so small and helpless."

He turns to me as his voice cracks, and he wraps his arms around me. I hold him tightly, making soothing noises, slowly rubbing his back. He nuzzles his face in my shoulder and neck, and I close my eyes as I struggle to fight the old feelings from resurfacing.

"No," I murmur forcefully as I feel his dry lips press against my skin. He freezes and withdraws from me.

"Sorry."

He starts the car and we drive back towards the main city.

"Would you mind coming back to my place for a while?"

It's nearly nine o'clock, and I really should be getting home. I want to call Jacob and explain, but I feel that Edward has more to talk about so I reluctantly agree.

…

Back at his apartment Edward makes us coffee as he recounts his heartbreaking hospital visit.

"They've been giving her drugs, which have stopped the seizures, but she is drifting in and out of consciousness all the time."

Wanting to make him feel a bit more at ease before I go, I change the subject and ask him about what he's been up to recently.

I look at my watch and am surprised that it's past midnight. This evening has gone so quickly. I have never felt this relaxed around Edward before, and we have spent most of the night chatting amicably.

"It's late, I better get going. Can you drive me back to Forks?"

"Will you stay over? I don't want to be in the house alone."

I sigh in frustration and shake my head. "I don't think that's a good idea, Edward. I'm with Jacob now."

"You can sleep in my bed, and I'll take the couch in the den. Please? I would like you to come to the hospital with me tomorrow morning."

I want to say "no." I want to tell him to "leave me alone," but I am weak and I can't say the words out loud.

"There's a lock on my bedroom door," he adds quietly.

"Okay, Edward," I tell him. "I'll stay."

…

The night passes without incident, thankfully. I'm up and dressed, bright and early. On the way to the hospital, Edward drives us to the farmer's market.

"I want to buy her something," he mumbles as we walk up into a store.

"Okay."

Why had he never shown this side of himself to me before? My mind reels with the new Edward, and I try to compare it with the old.

"Did you like the flowers?" he asks cautiously as he pretends to look at some jewelry.

"Yes. Thank you for the flowers." I don't know what else to say.

A stall selling handmade Quileute goods catches my eye, and I spot a shaman's wooden spirit rattle painted in red, white and black. It resembles a wolf from a totem pole, and inside little balls of clay are thrown together when you shake it. I smile to myself and pay for it before we head back to the car and drive to the hospital.

I wait in the car while Edward visits his Mom, turning the rattle over in my hand, eager to see Jacob and make up with him. After an hour Edward returns to the car looking exhausted and gaunt.

"How is she?"

"The doctors hope that her fever will break soon. Hopefully that will stop her pneumonia from getting worse."

"That's good," he nods in answer and starts the car.

We drive back to Forks in comfortable silence.

"Thank you for being there for me, it means a lot to me," Edward says as we turn onto my street.

I want to tell him I can't see him anymore, that he can't make a habit of just turning up where I work, but words fail me. Instead, I hear myself reassuring him.

"That's okay, Edward."

When Edward pulls up in front of my house, Jacob is sitting on the porch outside. His arms are crossed, and his eyes are on fire.

"Oh no," I whisper.

"Fuck!" says Edward, sounding overly leased. "It looks like he's been waiting for you here all night long."

The color drains from my face as I look at the rings under Jacob's eyes, and in an instant I know Edward is right.

…

**Would you have gone with Edward?**

**Thanks for reading! If you like, please review! x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. **

**Thanks to PTB betas ginginlee & HollettLA, and Twilighted betas Tima83!**

…

JACOB:

I can't believe she chose that selfish bastard over me. I don't care why wanted to see her was. It was obvious from the self-satisfied smirk on his face that he was testing and using her. How he knew about me, I don't know, but he had obviously heard about us and was exploiting his mom's illness as a reason to spend time with her. As I walk away from the shop I can barely keep my anger in check. I know Bella has a weird romantic history with him but I thought she was a smart girl. Anyone with enough common sense can see right through him. I saw Esme give me a sympathetic nod as I stormed away; why didn't she step in and agree with me?

I had a whole romantic evening planned for us. I had been organizing it all day, but I was hardly going to mention it in front of that Edward guy. She had made her choice now, I guess. I thought we had a real connection growing between us, not just sex, andI felt like we communicated on another level. I could even see myself falling for her. I know it was sudden but I have never felt so natural, so myself, with anyone. Things just felt right.

The walk back to my motorcycle calms me down and I try hard to put myself in Bella's position, but I struggle to see how I would make the same decision. If I was her, and someone had treated me that badly and then they had tried to buy me off with flowers, I would have put them straight in the trash. And if they had turned up at my shop and expected a shoulder to cry on, I would have told them exactly what I thought of them - and more. Maybe she is weaker than I first thought. I guess if you're used to being treated badly by someone, maybe you grab the first sign of humanity they show you? _Fuck that._ I kick myself for letting her go with him. I should have dragged her away, but then I would be a lowlife, controlling cocksucker too.

I get to my motorcycle and put on my helmet. I start the engine up but I'm not in the mood to go home. I make a few quick calls and cancel the reservation I had made for tonight. Maybe I'm just the rebound guy? Maybe she is using me to make him jealous? I decide I need to see her and find out, so instead of heading west to La Push, I find myself riding the few blocks to Bella's house. I know she's going to be a while, I guess her ex-boyfriend lives is Port Angeles or somewhere, so I drop in to Subway on the way and order a chicken teriyaki foot long with onion marmalade.

I sit on her porch and eat it, watching as the sun goes down over my home fifteen miles away and think about our date on the rocky outcrop. I hate feeling insecure, but I need to know where I stand with her. I also hate playing mind games. If she went with him because she genuinely feels sorry and responsible for his being a miserable friendless bastard, then fine, but if I think for even a moment that something happened between them, it would be over between us.

I sit on her porch for about four hours before I realize she isn't coming home tonight. _Fuck! _I feel like such a gullible idiot. My blood runs cold as I think of them together, screwing each other, and I want to do some serious damage to the both of them. I get up off the porch and pace around the front of the house. It occurs to me that her neighbors have probably called the cops already, but I don't care. I feel numb and sick and very, very angry. I look down to see my hands are curled up into tight fists and my arms are shaking. I release my hands and try to control my erratic breathing.

It is dark now and for some god-awful reason I can't seem to tear myself away from Bella's house. The night isn't too cold - for Forks anyway -but I wrap myself up in my jacket as I try to shield myself from the wind. I say a prayer of thanks for having her small roof over my head as it rains on and off through the night. I sleep fitfully, waking up early the next day, and remember where I am. I know Bella hasn't come home yet, as she would have to have stepped over me to get to her door. It must be just before 9 a.m. when I hear the loud, angry throttle of a Volvo S60 R tearing down her road, and I know in an instant that the asshole of a driver is showing off to my girl.

I stand up and lean against the porch as they pull up in front of Bella's house and I see her face drop. She looks down at her lap, knowing she has been busted.

BELLA:

_Oh God._ I can't believe he waited at my place all night for me. I look at Edward's triumphant posture and I realize how naive and stupid I have been, letting myself believe he needed me when really all he wanted to do was split Jacob and me up.

"Want me to hang around, Bella?" Edward eyes Jacob suspiciously, but I quickly open the car door and start to get out. "In case you need a lift somewhere?"

"No." I keep on moving.

"Look, I'm sorry if-"

"Just go," I snap at Edward. I slam the car door as he reverses the car and speeds off. Before I get a chance to explain to him, Jacob is already moving towards me. I meet him but he refuses to make eye contact, and he passes me, crossing over to his motorcycle.

"Jacob!" I call to him, as I turn around and try to grab his arm, but he shakes me off. "Look at me! Please!" He shakes his head, looking over to the horizon, not bothering to look over his shoulder at me as he accelerates off. _Shit._ I run into my house and quickly shower and change. I'm not working today so I can take all day if I need it to explain to Jacob what an idiot I have been, and how nothing happened between Edward and me.

I get to his shop within the hour but it is still locked up. _Damn, where are they?_ I look through the window toward the back of the shop but it's empty.

I search practically every shop in Forks, every coffee place and every bar. He is nowhere to be found. I guess he has gone home to La Push, but I don't know where he lives. Hoping that he or Embry will turn up sooner rather than later I go into the diner opposite his work and sit on a bar stool facing his shop. I have no appetite, but order a muffin and black coffee and eat with my eyes fixated on the street. My hand is in my pocket holding onto the wolf rattle and praying that he will turn up soon.

An hour later, I see what I hope is a flash of his motorcycle zip past the shop and into the parking lot behind. I jump up and then decide if he sees me he might just turn back around. I wait to see if he opens up the shop up and I will have him cornered. I wait patiently for a moment and, sure enough, Jacob appears in fresh clothes and flips the sign to 'open'. My stomach flips and I wonder if I have the stamina to argue with him. Touching the rattle once more, I leave the diner and cross over to the shop. I open the door gently hoping not to set off the bells, but they betray me soon enough and Jacob appears from the back room.

"What do you want?" He sighs, and fear consumes me because he looks more tired and annoyed than angry. Angry is good, it means that he is upset and still cares for me. Annoyed might mean he's done with me already.

"Nothing happened," I say as I walk toward him, but he sticks a hand up, blocking me from moving any closer.

"Something happened." He scratches his face. "You chose him over me. You chose to spend the night with him, rather than spend it with me."

"He needed me," I whine pathetically, even I know this is a dead end excuse to pursue.

"He called you when he knew you were with someone else. And like a puppy dog you went running to him." Jacob starts going through paperwork, pretending this conversation isn't having any effect on him. "And then you spent the night with him."

"I didn't know you'd be waiting for me." I look down to the floor.

"Would you have come home if you had?"

"Yes, of course. I believed he needed me, Jacob. I'm sorry. I guess I thought we could be friends. It never occurred to me that he might have an ulterior motive."

"I'm sorry, too," he replies, and my whole body lifts as I walk toward him, hoping I'm forgiven. But he points to the door before heading to the back room. "It was nice knowing you," he comments before he disappears into the backroom.

I am stunned, speechless. I didn't think that I wouldn't be able to talk him around. He is so stubborn, but I guess I will just have to respect his wishes. I hover, not knowing what to do. Taking the rattle from my pocket I walk over to the back room and peer in. Jacob is sitting on the bench, looking at the wall.

"Jake," I whisper, sad that he might not look at me ever again. "I got this for you yesterday." I place the paper bag on the bench and look at him hopefully. Curiosity finally gets the better of him and he picks up the bag up, before handing it back to me.

"I don't want it."

"Please, at least open the bag, Jacob."

"Could you go? I've got an appointment coming in a few minutes." His voice is cold and cuts through me like a knife. I stifle a sob and nod my head.

"Okay," I concede, and leaving the bag on the bench before walking out of the backroom and into the shop, heading toward the exit.

JACOB:

As Bella walks across the floor of the shop and to the door, I can't help but have a look in the bag. Inside is a small wooden toy; I pull it out and see it is a wolf rattle. My dad had one just like it years ago; he said a Shaman visiting the Rez had given it to him. I shake it, listening to the balls rattle inside and my heart thaws as I hear the front door bells jangle.

"Bella," I call. I hear the door click shut and her footsteps quickly cross back over to the floor towards me.

"Yes?" Her face looks demure and I can see in her eyes that she is close to tears.

"Thank you." She teeters on the tips of her toes, anxious to come over to me. I hold out my arms to her and she rushes into them.

"Thank you. Sorry." She repeats endlessly back to me, covering my face in kisses. I laugh and grab her face so that I can kiss her properly. She moans into my mouth with hunger and using her hands, pushes my knees apart so she can stand closer to me.

I kiss her again, letting my tongue slide along hers. She groans as I wrap my hands around her ass and squeeze her cheeks hard. She breaks the kiss and pulls off her top, letting her breasts bounce gently with the momentum. Reaching behind her back, I unhook her bra and she throws it across the room.

My eyes widen as I glance over to the corner where her bra has been discarded, and see a used can of white paint. Intuition tells me that it is the same paint used to vandalize Esme's shop and I know that either my dad or Embry are involved.

"Jacob?" Bella looks at me concerned and tries to follow my gaze but I re-focus. I pick her up and swing her around, so I am standing over her and her back is lying on the bench.

I quickly pull off my shirt and strip off my pants, so I am standing before her in my briefs. She looks at me and I bend over her, taking her breasts in my hands and massaging them before taking her right nipple in my mouth and nipping down hard. Bella bucks underneath me and I chuckle as my hands stroke her stomach, paying special attention to the ticklish spot just below her belly button. She gasps as her reflex action kicks in and she involuntarily bucks again.

Kissing down from her belly button, I unbutton her fly and gently pull her pants down and off. Taking hold of her ankles in my hands, I plant wet kisses from her ankles up to her thighs. I ghost over the fabric of her panties before repeating my trail of kisses down the other leg.

"Promise me you will never see him again?" She is looking at me with longing as I place my dick over her wet entrance and I slowly push just the head into her and stop.

"Jacob, I-" she stutters as I rest my hands on her nipples and I pinch them, rotating them just a fraction.

"Promise?" I glare at her. This is a deal breaker for me and I want her to know it. I withdraw the head of my cock from her and lean down, blowing over her wet lips.

"Yes, I promise." Her eyes flicker closed as I slowly slide into her. We groan together as I start to pump into her. She lifts her legs up so her knees are hooked over my shoulder. She utters a profanity as I frequently hit her sweet spot, and I lean down and kiss her.

"What do you promise?"

"I will never see Edward again," she swears loudly as she quakes under a fierce orgasm.

…

**Do you think she will keep her promise? I do hope so…**

**I would love it if any lurkers would take a moment to review! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. **

**Thanks to PTB betas LittleMissMionie & ginginlee, and Twilighted beta Tima 83!**

**A short-ish chapter, as I am finding myself getting addicted to writing this story, and couldn't wait a couple of days more to post it…**

…

BELLA:

After I come down from my brutally fantastic orgasm, I lay motionless on the bench, looking up dreamily at Jacob. His eyes are closed as he regulates his breathing once more. He sits next to me, and, taking my hands in his, kisses me. Not a passionate lust-filled kiss, but a tender, slow kiss. A kiss that says _'I want to take care of you, and get to know you better', _rather than, '_I want a quick fuck and to never hear from you again.'_ I sigh agreeably, truly relaxed for the first time in a long time.

Weaving my hands into his hair, we break the kiss off just to hug and touch each other. I am blissed out, and feel so happy and secure in myself. Jacob makes me feel like the person I want to be, and he does it while hardly saying anything. I know that he is special, and I curse myself once again for agreeing to see depraved Edward ever again.

"How would you feel about me cooking for you tonight?" I ask as he intertwines his legs over mine.

"I can't tonight, my sister Leah is home and I've been roped into cooking. Sorry." Jacob replies apologetically

"Wow, you can cook?" _Interesting!_ "I'm impressed. Well, how about tomorrow night?"

"I would love it." He leans in and kisses the tip of my nose.

"I should probably warn you, though, that I will be making vegan food…"

"Ah. Then, honestly, I'm not so sure." He pulls a mock sour face, as if I have just asked him to eat raw snails or something, before burying his face in my hair.

"Chicken," I tease him. I then start mentally preparing a meal that will hopefully knock his carnivore socks off.

"Okay, I give in. Anything for you, Bella." Once again, Jacob takes me in his arms and kisses me deeply, and I feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

JACOB:

As I kiss Bella, all I can think about is the goddamn paint - and how I am going to actually murder who ever I find out is responsible for throwing it over Esme's shop.

Bella says goodbye, and leaves a few minutes later, just as Embry arrives. I wonder how I can approach him and ask about the paint without accusing him of being involved, but decide it's hopeless. I know he will deny all knowledge of it, whether he is compromised or not. I go and buy a coffee from across the road, and ponder if it's possible to easily bring the subject up with my dad, either.

When I re-enter the shop, Embry is flirting with a young woman with raven-black hair. Embry looks up at me as I enter, and from the reaction on his face, I know that something is up. I try to get another look at the girl as I cross the floor, and although I can only see half of a beautiful, coppery face, I know who it is immediately and my blood turns cold.

"Emily?" my voice croaks, as she spins around and smiles - half of her mouth pulling her skin down. She looks older, and her eyes are still the same; but all I can stare at are the three scars that mutilate her once pretty face. I feel the long forgotten wave of nausea rise to my throat as I struggle for something to say.

"Jacob." Emily nods formally at me, before turning back around and continuing her conversation with Embry.

I am staggered. I haven't thought about her for a long time, and yet the old feelings of guilt and shame wash over me quickly. I stand still, not knowing if it's ruder to leave them and go into the backroom, or to interrupt them and stay and chat.

From their incessant, hushed chatter, I decide I have been let off the hook from making further, awkward conversation, and I go into the backroom to prepare for my next appointment. I can't help but eavesdrop in on Embry and Emily's conversation, and I am relieved not to pick up on my name. When my next client comes in to have his tongue pierced and discuss my dad tattooing him, I throw myself into my work.

BELLA:

After leaving Jacob, I go home and collapse into the chair in my kitchen. I feel exhausted. It really has been a mentally tiring twenty four hours. I hear my phone faintly beep, and realize that I had left it on the counter in my rush to see Jacob this morning.

I go over to my phone, and, unlocking it, see that I have ten missed calls, two voice mails, and five text messages. Confused, I trail through them and see they are all from Edward. I feel a pang of regret and sadness, even though I am still angry at how pleased he looked with himself this morning. I read the text messages, they are all of the; '_Bella, call me now_!_'_ variety.

Taking a deep breath, I dial my answer phone and punch in the code to listen to his messages, repressing any reaction or longing I might have once had to his voice. They too all urge me to call him at once, but I just can't bring myself to do it. As much as I thought I was in love with him, and – if I'm honest – as much as I would probably be running to him right now if Jacob wasn't in my life, I just can't go down that same road again.

I force myself to remember the times he stood me up; the nights he called me ten minutes before he was supposed to meet me to let me know something else had come up and that he couldn't make it. I suspected at the time that there were other women involved, but I just didn't want to believe it, or just didn't care.

I would have taken him, however, whenever I could - but no more. _I am in control now. I call the shots,_ I tell myself. So I patiently delete every voicemail, every message, his email address, and finally, I delete his home number, and I feel like a new woman. I can't bring myself to delete his cell number, though. But it's still a big step for me, and it's like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I take myself off to bed and sleep like the dead.

JACOB:

I get home early that night and ignore the strongly worded note my dad has left me about remembering to cook dinner. I screw up the reminder and throw it in the bin; I know exactly what I am going to cook. Okay, it's the only thing I do know how to cook, but I make it perfectly every time. Something jogs in my memory and I realize I only half-read the binned note as something illegible on it flashes in my mind. I go to the bin and pick the note back out and turn it over. _They will be four of us for dinner. Dad._

Ooh, my dad has got a date, has he? He's kept her quiet. It makes me smile to think Billy might be seeing someone again. In the fifteen years or so since mom has left, he has only felt comfortable enough to bring two women home and neither Sue Clearwater, who was married, or Embry's mother, who is from a different tribe, really fit the bill.

I prepare the salad before seasoning the thinly sliced sirloin steaks that I will be searing just before we eat. I'm crap at making desserts, but I had remembered to pick up some ice cream from the market before I got home. I will serve it with some almond biscuits and toffee sauce, and it will have to do.

An hour later, Dad walks in, looking like he has had a hard day's work. When he's not tattooing in the shop in Forks or spending the day fishing, he travels around the state going to conventions; he has just returned from one in Olympia.

"How was the convention?" I try to keep the conversation light before grilling him on the paint.

"Ephraim is becoming more of an asshole by the day," he replies, but I am used to the playful, verbal abuse aimed at his business partner and choose to ignore it.

"Where's number four?" I smirk, changing the subject. But as I ask him, his face is one of discomfort and not the expected eagerness I imagined him to be full of.

"She's with Leah," he mutters under his breath as he sits down and pulls his boots off.

"Dad, do you think you might be free to tattoo me soon? Maybe this week?" I'm glad he has come in alone so I can corner him and get him to talk about Esme's shop.

"The werewolf design you mentioned? Yeah, I guess so, let's talk about it after dinner." I purse my lips; this isn't exactly the answer I was looking for. He starts to set the table, managing to avoid my gaze.

"Have you been in the shop recently?" Not exacting going in for the kill, but my dad needs warming up before an interrogation. I can hear Leah's car park outside and she kills the engine.

Dad something mumbles about going to wash up for dinner and quickly leaves the room. I am puzzled - if he has a date, why is she with Leah?

Leah's husky laughter cuts through my thoughts as she enters the kitchen through the back door and my eyes immediately look behind her for dad's date. I gasp quietly as my mouth pops open in shock.

Emily has walked indoors and again I feel the same old emotions of panic, regret and fear.

"Hey, baby bro, you remember Emily." Leah practically laughs in my face as I lower my head in shame.

"Jake, good to see you again so soon." Emily smiles, but behind her eyes I see years of malice and loathing. I nod back in reply, and ask her how she likes her steak. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I start to prepare dinner.

BELLA:

At work the next day, I find Esme a lot quieter than usual. Early in the afternoon, I wait for the shop to empty and I make her a peppermint tea, telling her to take the weight off her feet.

"Thanks, Bella." She smiles as she takes the cup and sits down.

Esme works so hard, but I know she feels guilty when she stops for a moment to relax. I shake my head at her, my eyes playfully reprimanding her impossible work ethic. "How did things with Edward go?" she asks - she's always so concerned about me.

"Things could have been better," I admit, and hope she doesn't ask anymore.

"But things are okay with Jacob?" I nod slowly.

"I'm pleased," she replies as she pats my arm.

"How was your date with the Police Chief?" I ask gently, rearranging the fruit lip-glosses in a bowl next to the till.

"Erm-" Esme shifts uncomfortably in her seat, "I don't really want to talk about it just yet."

"Okay," I always feel like the child to Esme, my all-knowing mentor. "You just don't seem very happy today and I was worried. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

I smile at her to let her know I only have her best interests at heart, and it's not just that I would take a sadistic pleasure in knowing things went terribly wrong. I hate to admit it, but this is also true - I don't trust that police chief.

"Well, we were having a good night until I asked if there had been any progress on the case -" Esme breaks off, finding it hard to betray a confidence, even though I suspect the person in question doesn't deserve her unconditional support.

"And?" I encourage, hoping I haven't stepped too far over the line.

"And, Charlie called the people who vandalized the shop 'Malicious mischief's,' but he _laughed_ as he said it. He made it sound like they were harmless children getting up to no good, but not causing me any real harm. The evening took a bit of a nose dive after that."

She smiles weakly. I look at Esme and see that she is more sad and disappointed than actually upset. She shrugs her shoulders with resignation. "If that is true," she continues, "I just hope that they have had their fun and will now move on to something or someone else, preferably the police department."

"I'm so sorry, Esme." And I am – really. _Well_, part of me is. I'm sorry that she found out that her possible Prince Charming was a dud, but better sooner than later. I nod in sympathy and go over and hug her.

She hugs me back so tightly, filled with worry and sadness. I feel every emotion that she feels, except for my renewed hatred I have for police chief Charlie Volturi. We share a moment of solidarity alone together in the shop until the phone ringing interrupts us. Esme reaches and picks it up.

"Good afternoon, Esme speaking? One moment, I'll just see if she's free."

She turns and looks at me, mouthing _'Edward' _at me. I take a deep breath, think about seeing Edward again, and remember how pleased he was to see Jacob had slept in front of my house. I shake my head at her. I can't jeopardize the one pure, true thing I have in my life right now. I made a promise to Jacob.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but she's with a customer at the moment. Can I take a message?" She writes something down. "Okay, I will let her know. I'm very sorry, Edward."

"Bella, I've got some very sad news." I prepare myself, for the worse; half knowing what Esme is about to say before she says it. "Edward's mother has died."

…

**Do you think she will go to Edward in his time of need? Should she?**

**Believe me when I say I get super excited when my mailbox pings, so please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. **

**Many thanks to PTB betas LittleMissMionie & DeeDreamer!**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, they are great and a good part of the reason why I love to update as much as I can! Here's a semi-lemon to show my gratitude…**

…

BELLA:

"Oh no! Poor Edward," I tell Esme, as I am flooded with guilt.

"Would you have come to the phone if you had known?" She asks, diplomatically.

I shake my head, "No, probably not."

"Well, he asked that I tell you the funeral is in 4 days time, and it would mean a lot to him if you attended."

I consider this, but decide I'm not prepared to sacrifice Jacob for Edward, however much pain he is in. I feel sorry for him, I truly do, but I just can't be there for him now.

JACOB:

The dinner with Emily is, to put it mildly, excruciating. I haven't mentioned to Bella yet about my last girlfriend, as I had never really thought she would ever come back to La Push or Forks again.

I steal a quick glance at Emily's scars and see her bristle under my gaze. Logically, I know now it wasn't my fault, that I wasn't responsible, but I still can't help feeling like I was part of the problem, as heavily involved as I was. We had been dating for about six months when I had turned up at her parent's house unannounced and caught her in the midst of passion with Sam Uley, an old friend who was a good few years older than both of us.

"I hear you've got a new girlfriend, Jacob." Emily sneers at me as she pops a morsel of meat into her mouth. I look at Leah and then my dad, but neither of them shows any signs that they have told her. In fact, they look a little surprised, but then it dawns of me.

"Embry's got a big mouth. Tell me, how is Sam?" If she wants to play hardball - then fine. It isn't like I am keeping Bella a secret from my family, but I know how they feel about me dating girls outside of the tribe. Emily flinches as I say Sam's name, but quickly recovers her cool demeanor.

"He's great, thanks for asking, Jake," she finally replies, before taking a large slurp from the wine she brought. I nod, as if I really cared how Sam is. The real truth is I would have been ecstatic if I never saw either him or Emily ever again.

I never visited her while she was recovering, and she uses that as a reason to be spiteful and cruel to me. Leah and my dad had both insisted that I go see her, but I point-blank refused. I didn't owe her anything; Emily had fucked our relationship up and she had gotten herself hurt. But all the wise judgment in the world couldn't stop me from feeling like I was the one who caused her to get drunk and get on the bike that night.

"I haven't seen him around the reservation for a while," my dad comments, and I give him a look that asked him why in the hell would he care to carry on this conversation.

"He's moved closer to me while I'm at school." Emily has the good grace to blush as we continue talking about the man she cheated on me with.

Leah, devoid of any tactfulness to me - squeezes Emily and urges her, "Go on, tell them."

"We're engaged," Emily rejoices, and Leah grabs Emily's left hand. She holds it up for the whole room to see. I don't know what it was that she saw in Sam that made her desire him over me. Moreso, I don't know why she hadn't done the decent thing and broken it off with me before she decided to jump into bed with him. Luckily for me, I no longer cared.

When I caught them both, I had immediately broken up with her. Sam hadn't wanted anything long term and she soon came trotting back to me. I told her it was over but she did everything she could to see me. She even bought a motorcycle and started taking lessons in the hope I would like her more. It didn't work. I wanted nothing more to do with her, and yet she wouldn't give up. I told her to forget about the motorcycle, that she had neither the concentration nor the road sense not to get hurt, but she didn't listen to me.

For her own safety, I told her to treat every other driver as a potential threat to her life. I hoped it would make her appreciate how close we all came to death when our full attention wasn't on the roads, but she ignored me. She had, in fact, ignored all my countless warnings, and kept trying to see me. She drove up and down outside our house to get me to take notice of her. But it was too late. She destroyed the blossoming romance we had started and nothing she could do would ever make me take her back.

I believe once you cheat on someone, the relationship, and friendship, everything…is over. After pleading with me for the last time, I told her in no uncertain terms what I thought of her. I found out later she had stolen some liquor from her parents' house and taken the bike out for a ride; late at night. No one else had been involved, but she predictably lost control after taking a corner to fast, and crashed the bike. She smashed through a metal fence and three, sharp prongs had carved through her face, giving her the scars she has today.

The commotion and happy squeals over by Emily pull me from my memories. "Congratulations," my dad and I both say. I am unable to disguise the sarcasm in my voice, and Leah deals me a swift kick to the shins. I look at Emily, how she pretty she is, scars aside, and I wonder what I first saw her in her. She used to be such a genuine, honest person, and not the vindictive, nasty woman she has become. It makes me ache for Bella, and I grin as I think about having her all to myself tomorrow night.

BELLA:

The next day, I'm excited thinking about what I will cook for Jacob later on that night. I am so happy I can't concentrate on my work. I can't quite believe he has even agreed to let me cook him a vegan meal. I guess he must really like me; I had tried to make Edward a vegan meal, and all I got for my efforts were ridicule and abuse.

The phone rings and, as I am allergic to it at the moment, Esme thankfully picks it up. "Edward," Esme mouths at me. I look at her for a moment before shaking my head. It is upsetting me not being able to talk to him. This is the first time he has really needed me to be there for him, but I made Jacob a promise and I am going to do everything I can to keep it.

"Sorry, Edward, she's not available right now, I-" Esme jumps back mid conversation and I guess that Edward has angrily hung up on her. I apologize for his behavior but she won't hear about it. "He's in a dark place at the moment, Bella. Grief is a terrible thing."

I nod, not really understanding. I've never lost anyone close to me, as I have always left them first and have no immediate relations that have ever died. I can tell from the compassion she has towards Edward that Esme has lost someone close to her, but I don't ask her about it, knowing she will talk to me when she is ready.

…

At home, there is a knock at the door, and I try not to squeal with excitement. I give myself one more look in the mirror and decide I haven't scrubbed up too badly. I am wearing the same stripy dress I wore that night out at the club when I first saw Jacob. I have pulled my hair up into a quiff at the front, and twisted tendrils at the back. I've put on a little make up, enough to make my skin look even and to highlight my eyes. I take a deep breath, looking around at the romantic place setting I have created and the scented candles that illuminate the house, before opening the door.

Jacob looks at me and wolf whistles. I blush in response and kiss him chastely on the cheek as I invite him in.

"You look great, Jacob." He really does look fantastic in sharp clothes, and it takes all my willpower not to forget the meal and pounce on him instead.

"Are you hungry?" I tease, knowing that although he is too much of a gentleman to admit it, he is slightly skeptical about being fed vegan food.

"Can't wait," he replies grinning, and I show him to his seat. On the table, there is already a big bowl of salad and some garlic potato wedges.

I serve him first, placing the large slice of homemade pizza in front of him. It has a tomato base and is covered in roasted, peeled peppers, caramelized onions and chestnut mushrooms. I have topped it with a little bit of vegan cheese.

"So you're vegan?" he asks me, as it takes him all of five minutes to clear his plate.

"Not really. I try to eat as ethically as I can, but I love Reese's Pieces too much." I blush as if I've told him a terrible secret, but he laughs at me. Pulling me from my seat, he wraps me in his arms.

"Are you still hungry?" I smile at him, knowing a guy of his stature can't subsist on vegan food alone.

"Yeah." He blushes for the first time, and I laugh gently at him before going to the fridge and getting out a giant chocolate pudding I've made.

"I thought you might be." I grab two spoons from a drawer, and nod to the porch as I walk out towards the swing.

Jacob follows me out and we sit down next each other on the swing. "It's a nice evening," he notes, but I feel the cold air more easily than he does. I hand him a spoon and we tuck in and he immediately eats the fudge chips from the top of the dessert. "My favorite bit," he says before laughing and taking the chips off my side of the dessert too. I laugh along, and cuddle into him as he wraps his arm around me. I'm not even that hungry, I just wanted to see what sharing something with him would be like. It's fun.

"So do you miss your mom?" I ask him, not knowing if we're ready in our relationship yet to reveal painful truths. Jacob looks down at me as if he's thinking the same thing before finally nodding and taking another bite.

"Yeah, I do, a lot. I have a bit of a rose-tinted view of her though. Leah and my dad say nothing good about her - but for all her mistakes, she was my mom. You can't help who you love. She's family, you know?"

I nod in agreement.

"You? Do you see your folks much? You never talk about them." I shift uncomfortably, but it's something I do want to discuss with him.

"No, they both live in Phoenix. And as you can tell I got the furthest away from them as I could." I reply.

"Except for Alaska or Hawaii." He notes, as he leans down and kisses me hair.

"Too cold and too expensive." I add. I look up at his brown eyes and smile at my new best friend. He leans down and kisses me gently, but I respond with heat, taking his tongue into my mouth and sucking on him. He tastes like chocolate. He groans loudly and we fist each other's hair as we try to get closer to one another, the dessert long forgotten.

"Want to go inside?' I pant, as I break off the kiss and his eyes dance in reply. He takes a hold of my hand and leads me back into the house and to the bedroom. Once inside my room, he shuts the door behind himself carefully.

"I want to fuck you so bad, Bella." I know his dirty mouth should shock me, but instead an illicit, wonderful thrill runs down my entire body, and I can't help but quickly touch myself between my legs.

He moans as he sees me touch myself, and he stalks over towards me, saying in a husky voice, "I want to fuck you even more now."

Jake kisses my mouth and runs a trail of kisses down my neck and into my cleavage. I throw my head back and absorb the wild feelings coursing over my skin. He almost rips my dress as he pulls it down with strong hands to get to my breasts. He sucks on them and makes the most arousing, guttural growl as he enjoys them. I feel my body heat up again and I reach for myself once more but without even looking, he grabs my hands as I try to touch myself.

"Let me," he tells me as he picks me up and slings me onto the bed. I laugh as I fall onto it with a little bounce, and seductively pull my dress up. He moans, as he kisses up my bent knees, and rests his nose on the wettest part of my panties. He growls again as he tugs them off in one go, snapping the elastic and releasing my excited, female scent into the room.

I reach down to try and hold onto myself once more, but he bats my hands away. Instead, he pins my hands down by either side of my hips. He pulls my dress up to reveal my sex, and looks at me before leaning in and licking. I jump receptively as he takes my clit in his mouth. He sucks it before teasing me with his tongue, circling around my tip.

I am desperate for him to be inside me, to fuck me as if his life depended on it. Instead I lie quaking underneath him, as his tongue licks up and down my wet lips before he slips inside. I cry out and he moans and his hands grab around my thighs, pulling my lower body closer onto his face. He reaches up and slowly drives two fingers into me, responding to my bursts of obscenities as he starts to stroke me harder.

"Faster. Don't stop," I urge. I am just about to peak, just about to hit what I know will be an earth-shattering climax, when he suddenly stops and pulls his fingers from me. I frown frustrated at him, but he just smiles at me, as if it's all part of his master plan. He continues to grin and is just finishing peeling his boxers down when his phone interrupts us loudly.

"Ignore it," he insists. I nod enthusiastically as I move towards his erection, ready and willing to envelop him in my mouth. The phone rings again, just as I am planting light kisses up and down his beautiful dick, watching it lightly spring back after every touch. We ignore the phone for the second time. I am just about to wrap my lips around him, when it rings for a third time. I sit back on my heels, in mild irritation, and gesture impolitely for him to answer it.

"What?" He picks the phone up, and yells down it in frustration. I watch as his face turns from anger to worry and back to anger again. He says nothing, but nods, as he listens to the caller. He utters a quick word of thanks and clicks the phone off, before looking at me sadly.

"I'm really sorry, Bella. But I've got to go." He doesn't seem to want to hold my gaze and this frightens me.

"What?" _You're kidding me,_ I think. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, but I've really got to go."

"But why?"

"I can't explain. It's family stuff."

"Okay, I guess. If you've got to go…"

"Bye, bye, bye." Every time he speaks, he kisses me. I giggle and beg him again not to go.

"Please stay, I'll make it worth your while." I bat my eyelids, and he groans as he falls back into my lap, and breathes in deeply.

"You have no idea how much I want to stay." His rough tongue licks teasingly at me, and I nearly convulse underneath him.

"Should I be worried?" I ask as I watch him put his clothes back on.

"No, baby," he replies, but I notice that his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows thickly.

"I have really got to go," Jacob mumbles, as his tongue once again finds my clit and laps at it, almost sending me over the edge. He smiles and comes up to my face, kissing me. Sensing an opportunity, I grab his face and give him the most passionate, sensual kiss I have ever given anyone. I feel his hard erection push against me as we both kneel up against each other.

"Bye, Bella," he murmurs and he drags himself away and I hear him exit the front door. He leaves me on fire and wanting, begging. I am considering taking care of my need for release when there is a knock at my door.

I pull my dress on and run to it, knowing it's Jacob back to say goodbye, just one more time. I open the door and look in shock to see Edward standing in front of me. His eyes are bloodshot and his hands are white and shaking. Although he looks awful, he is dressed in a suit, and still a tiny bit of my heart thinks he looks beautiful. I pull the door close to me so he doesn't think I'm going to invite him in.

"Hi." I say coldly as I look into his eyes.

"I need you, Bella. I need you so much." What an opening sentence to greet someone with! _Fuck! What do I do? _I'm not the kind of person to slam the door in the face of someone in need, but I made a promise to Jacob never to see Edward again. I look at the bruises underneath his eyes, his pale lips, and disheleved clothes. I have never seen him looking like this, even when his mom was ill - he kept it together.

"Please." He whispers, as he looks down at his hands, in total submission to me.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I return his look of apologetic surrender but keep the door firmly closed. "I can't see you anymore. You must know that."

"Is there nothing I can say?" he begs me.

"If you did it would be too little, too late." I shrug, unable to give him a better justification.

He nods, as if he expected my answer. Giving me one final look, he turns and walks back to his car. I watch him go, and as he crosses the lawn, he clutches his stomach and stumbles to the ground.

"Edward!" I shout and run across to him. I touch him to find out he has passed out cold. I remove his hand from his stomach and see he has a recent scar there, covered with stitches. My heart pounds in my mouth and throwing his arm around my shoulder, I support his weight and drag him back into the house. The pain caused by stumbling into the house wakes him up, and he moans in agonized response. I manage to sit him on the couch and his breathing calms down.

"Edward, what happened?" I help him take his jacket off and notice a bandage around his wrist.

"I got into a bit of a fight." He winces, as he allows me to remove the jacket. I undo the top few buttons of his shirt in order to help him breathe better.

"A fight? Edward, what were you thinking?" I scamper to the kitchen, and pour him a glass of fresh, cold water. He gratefully takes it from me and takes a large sip.

"Two days ago. I was drinking in a bar in Port Angeles."

I shake my head with anger. _Idiot!_ Picking a fight with a stranger, he could have been killed! "Why are you here, Edward? What do you want from me?"

"Believe it or not, I want to apologize." He laughs to himself, as he tenderly touches his stomach to make sure he is okay, closing his eyes tightly.

"For what?" I ask cautiously, fearing his answer.

He opens his eyes and looks at me. "For everything, Bella."

I look at him with disdain. "Such as?" No way am I letting him off this easily.

"For not calling you, then for constantly calling you, for getting between you and Jacob." He pauses and takes my hand, "For Portland." I tear my hand away and move further down the couch from him. "I kissed her once, Bella."

I laugh nastily at him. I can't help it, as if the number of times he kissed her matters. "She was your ex-girlfriend, Edward."

"I told you as soon as I saw you the next day."

"Only because you knew she would try and get to me first."

"I was drunk."

"That's no excuse."

"I know." He looks down at his hands sorrowfully, but I struggle to find sympathy in my heart for him. I feel tired, and frustrated, and annoyingly I am still really turned on from Jacob, and it is starting to make me uncomfortable. As I ponder this, I realize Edward has moved closer to me on the sofa, and is looking deep into my eyes.

"Will you come to my mother's funeral?"

"I don't think I can. I'm sorry." I am fighting back tears, now. This heartless, cold front is so alien to me and I find it is crushing my soul.

"God. I've really missed you, Bella." I breathe his scent in - my senses betray me and start to tingle as his face leans in, his lips mere millimeters from mine. "I've been thinking about how good you taste."

I don't know how he does it, but he hypnotizes me, every time. I feel my shoulders relax under his impenetrable scrutiny and a delicious chill runs down my spine. I feel intoxicated under his touch, as he presses a hand firmly down on my thigh and grips me. I can't help my physical reaction to him, as I unconsciously open my thighs a little wider, encouraging his hand to explore me.

"You are so beautiful." He knows my every peccadillo, where I like to be touched, and how. He places a soft hand behind my head, and for some reason I let him. He places a tender kiss in the sweet spot behind my ear and I don't know why, but I don't stop him. I am in awe of his sexual onslaught. I am mentally and physically fighting desperately against my enslavement, but failing miserably.

"I can't sleep or eat without you. I miss you so much."

He leans in and brushes my lips with his. I feel my nipples harden, as his hands travel up my thighs and under my dress. I moan receptively, I push thoughts of Jacob out of my head as my pupils dilate and my lips slowly part.

"I love you, Bella."

And I thank God for those three words.

Those three words that I had spent the last eighteen months literally begging and dying to roll off his tongue. But now, all I feel are anger and hate at him. They drag me out of my moral slumber and I pull back from him, my eyes narrowing.

"Where's your fucking humanity?" I ask him, and everything becomes crystal clear to me.

"What?" He is completely thrown as I hijack his wicked, devious scheme.

"You want me because you can't have me." I push him away and stand up, silently congratulating myself for finally coming to my senses.

"You can stay the night here if you want, but I won't be with me." I pick up my coat and put it on. I grab my keys and phone off the sideboard and leave Edward to walk outside the house.

My hands are shaky as I scroll through my phone, find the name I'm looking for, and press _dial_.

"Jacob?…Can you come and get me?…I really need to see you…Oh, okay, no, it's fine." I watch as Edward comes out of the house, pushing past me as he heads towards his car.

"Sure, see you tomorrow," I tell Jacob as I end the call and walk back into the house alone.

JACOB:

I am upset with myself that I lied to Bella, but I needed to get here and quickly, and I didn't want to waste time coming up with an elaborate explanation or cover story. I stand outside the house, and I know the girl I need to see is here. I can see the light on in her bedroom, but I don't know if she's alone. Taking a deep breath, I knock loudly on Emily's front door and step back, awaiting her response.

…

…

**Three cheers for Bella. Finally! But what do you think Jacob is up to…?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. **

**Many thanks to PTB betas Kisbydog and Little Miss Mionie!**

…

JACOB:

I can feel her start to tip over the edge, so I take my fingers out of her and chuckle to myself as she regards me furiously. _She'll thank me later,_ I think, as I pull my trunks down, releasing my erection. I am about to give her all the pleasure she craves, when my phone rings.

"Ignore it," I insist, as Bella crawls toward me, and I watch her mouth open. The phone rings again, and we ignore it for a second time, as I enjoy watching her kiss along my cock. She is just about to wrap her lips around me, when it rings for a third time. Something tells me I need to answer it. I shrug bashfully at her and answer my cell.

"What?"

"Jacob, it's me. I can't not tell you anymore." I recognize Embry's voice, but he doesn't let me interrupt. "I have to come clean. You should know that it wasn't the first time Emily has been in the shop. She came in a few nights ago and asked me to stash a tin of white paint. I had no idea what it was from, but the Police Chief was in the shop earlier, and he told me what had happened to Bella's shop. I'm so sorry, Jacob."

"Thanks," I say as I hang up, absolutely livid. I don't know what else to say, and I don't want to alert Bella to the problem.

"I'm really sorry, Bella, but I've got to go." I can't look at her in case I give anything away. I need to get this sorted out and now.

"What? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, but I've really got to go."

"But why?"

"I can't explain. It's family stuff." God, I feel like a shit for lying to her, but Emily could have been family at one point, I guess.

"Okay, if you've got to go…" She looks at me out of the corner of her eye and bites her lower lip.

"Bye…bye…bye." Every time I speak, I kiss her. I want her to remember how fun tonight was, and not this sour turn of events.

"Please stay, I'll make it worth your while." She bats her eyelids up at me, and I groan as I fall back into her lap. I inhale deeply, and her scent makes by cock harden painfully against the bed.

"You have no idea how much I want to stay." I lick at her and growl. She is so wet, so aroused. Goddamn Emily, and goddamn Embry's bad timing, but I need to sort this out. Now.

"Should I be worried?" Bella looks concerned, and I want to tell her straightaway, but I don't want to bring up Emily right now, if ever.

"No, baby, but I've really got to go."

I have to leave quickly, or I'm never going to make it out the front door. I make a solemn promise to myself to come back and get Bella off as many times as I can.

…

I swing past the shop on my way back to La Push and pick up the tin of paint from the backroom. I had completely forgotten all about it since I saw Bella in here last, and I chide myself for my lack of judgment. She could have come back and seen it at anytime. Although I had cleaned most of the paint from Esme's shop window, there were still flakes of it left on the wooden frame. I pick the paint up, tie it to my bike, and angrily propel off to my village.

…

I knock on Emily's parents front door. Stepping back, I look up at her bedroom and notice the light is on. There is no answer, so I knock again; I'm surprised when Sam answers the door. I haven't seen him for a few years, and it looks like life hasn't treated him too kindly. He has aged at least ten years. His laughter lines look more like deep-set wrinkles, and there is a lot more gray in his hair than a normal guy his age. Before I discovered the affair, I had always thought he had a thing for Leah, but she had only dated him once or twice before calling it quits. I have always found Sam to be a bit too quiet, a bit weak. I guess it's true what they say about watching the quiet ones.

"Jacob." He greets me formally, nodding curtly. He is on his guard.

I say nothing and walk past him into the house. Emily is sitting in the kitchen, and she looks up at me in surprise. I bring the paint from behind my back and slam it down on the table.

"What the fuck, Jake?" Sam storms into the room, not flinching when he sees the paint.

"Want to explain this?" Ignoring Sam, I glare accusingly at Emily. She lowers her frightened eyes to the floor.

"I didn't know you were involved with her until afterwards," she murmurs quietly, looking up past me, at Sam. I sense that he is shaking his head at her, warning her not to reveal too much.

"Why Esme? What's she done to you?" I yell furiously. I can't understand where this hatred of either of them has come from.

"Billy told us she was taking business away from Sue Clearwater's shop." Emily looks nervously at me.

"Billy Black? My dad?" I can't believe it. I knew he had his race issues and is very protective of the tribe, but I never would have guessed he condoned _this_ kind of behavior.

"What's your problem, Jake? You forgotten where you come from now, you're working in Forks and fucking one of _them._" Sam is in my face, shouting.

"Don't talk about her," I warn him, my hands curling into fists.

"She's a fucking honkey," snaps Sam, and I fly at him, snarling. I grab Sam by his collar and throw him up against the wall.

"Fuck you, Uley," I growl as I have him pinned against the wall. I hold his neck in my hand like a vice. He splutters as I half-strangle him.

"Jake, you're hurting him!" cries Emily, but it falls on deaf ears. I am struggling to not kill him when my phone suddenly rings. I take it out and look at the caller ID. It's Bella. I swear under my breath and answer it immediately.

"Jacob?" I can hear the need in her voice. She must want me badly, and I briefly smile to myself. Did I leave her that sexually bereft?

"Can you come and get me? I really need to see you."

"Not right now, Bella." I tighten my grip around Sam's neck as Emily tugs on my arm.

"Oh, okay, no, it's fine. Speak to you later." She hangs up on me, and I turn my attention back to Sam. He manages to struggle and squirm free from my grip.

"Neither Bella or Esme deserve this," I tell him. "They know nothing about Sue's shop and have never trespassed onto Reservation land. I know you're both involved now, and if I ever hear of anything happening again, I will turn you over to the cops without a second thought."

I glare at them, hoping they register how serious I am and resisting the urge to fuck any more of their shit up. I leave thinking I have let them off lightly.

BELLA:

It's late, long past midnight, and I can't sleep. I have been lying in bed, thinking about this evening for nearly three hours, and it's driving me insane. I'm so glad I resisted Edward's charms, and absolutely gutted Jacob left when he did. I'm so emotionally tired, that even though I feel turned on just thinking about Jacob, I can't bring myself to do anything about it. My eyes are closed as I tell myself, for the third time, that if I don't fall asleep in the next five minutes, I am going to get up for good. I roll over to resettle myself in my favorite bed sleeping position when there is a loud knock on the front door.

I groan. I just can't face Edward again, and feel my blood pressure rising. I groggily flick on the light, as I stumble to the door. I pull a T-shirt over my head, so I am half decent, ready with some choice words for him. I open the door and see Jacob standing before me, his face downcast, and I can't help but burst into tears.

"Bella, baby, what is it?" He looks horrified, and before he can even walk over the threshold, I jump into his open arms. He grabs my ass as I wrap my legs around his hips and place my arms around his strong shoulders. He laughs softly, as he walks in with me attached to him, kicking the door closed behind him. I squeeze him as we pass the couch and head straight to my bedroom, and bury my face is in hair. He reverses and sits down on the bed, so I am in his lap, facing him. Finally letting go of my ass, his hands hold my face up to meets his.

"What's wrong?"

"I missed you. You didn't say you were coming back."

"I didn't know if I could, and I didn't want to get your hopes up." I smile weakly before burying my head in his chest. I feel relaxed, as his hands envelop me and crush me to him. "Is there something else?"

I nod my head carefully, and he lets me go. I wipe my face before I look at him.

"Please, don't be mad," I whisper. "Promise me, you won't be mad?"

He looks at me with alarm, "Okay, just tell me what happened."

"Edward showed up, uninvited." I feel Jacob's whole body stiffen underneath me. "I think he must have been watching us, because he showed up minutes after you left."

"And you let him in?"

"No, well, not at first. I turned him away, but he'd been in a fight. He collapsed on the lawn."

"Then what?" I can tell from the slight tremor in Jacob's voice that he is fighting to keep his anger down.

"You said you wouldn't be mad." I remind him. "He told me he loved me, and I asked him to leave."

"I'm going to KILL that cocksucker." Jacob's eyes are full of fury, staring out of the bedroom window onto the street, but when he looks at me the fire fades. "I'm not mad at you, baby."

I sigh from relief and cuddle further into his arms. We sit like that for a moment, just happy to be together again. He is rubbing my back soothingly, and as I run my hands lightly over his chest, something occurs to me. "We could always pick up from where we left off," I murmur, and twist a lock of his hair around my finger. I pull on his hair and bring his head down to my lips.

He kisses me softly in reply. "We could." He smiles cheekily, his dimples making me feel a little weak in the knees, and warm and wet somewhere else. I immediately stick my arms up in the air and he laughs, pulling the old t-shirt above my head. I sit on his lap facing him, wearing only my panties. His arms wrap around me tightly, and he submerges his face in my cleavage, licking and sucking my breasts and nipples with his magical tongue.

I want to respond and touch him, but for the moment I just sit there and enjoy him caressing me. I can feel his erection growing quickly underneath me, and I can't help but grind down into him. He gasps in pleasure before pushing his lips onto mine and finding my tongue with his. I rub myself harder and quicker against him. His hands reach down to my panties, and without meaning to, he rips them off in one motion. His warm hands hold onto my cool ass cheeks and I shiver.

I sigh as his warmth calms the goosebumps that have started to break out over my arms. Nothing seems to matter, or worry me, when I'm with Jacob. I may not have had the best start to life, but everything bad fades away when I am with him. I cheekily lift up the back of his tee shirt and press the cool soles of my feet onto his hot back. He jumps up, taking me with him, and laughing, throws me back onto the bed. Pretending to be mad, he aggressively pulls his shirt off and throws it onto me. It lands on my head, and I bring it down so it covers my eyes, and I peek out around the shirt. He continues his strip tease and pulls his pants off, nearly falling over. The pants also land on my head, and I throw both of his articles of clothing back at him. He then holds them in front of his boxers, before suggestively shimmying them off down to the floor, making me relax and laugh.

Both naked, we selfishly gaze at each other. I stare in wonderment at his beautiful body, taking it all in. His smooth muscular chest and arms and legs, those prominent veins running down to his hands that I find so alluring, and those fingers which I enjoy so much. My eyes finally fall on his face: his strong jaw line, his lips turned up in a beautiful smile. I could get lost in those dark eyes, but right now they were full of wicked promise. He sticks his tongue out at me, curling it up at one side, and I'm embarrassed, because he's not even touching me, but my body visibly shudders. He chuckles proudly and leans down toward me.

My head is still resting on the pillow as Jacob lifts my back off the bed. He holds onto me, leans down and laps quickly at my clitoris. I am helpless in this position. His hands grip me so tightly that I can't move. I watch Jacob unfurl a condom over his expanse. As soon as I start to cum, Jacob plunges into me, prolonging my orgasm as I shake in his arms. I should have seen this coming—he loves to make me climax multiple time.

"Wait, one moment," I beg, desperate to have a second to calm myself. Instead, he shakes his head and slowly goes to work, supporting my ass as he holds onto my hips and pushes all the way into me. We groan together as he fills me. I can feel him inside, as his large cock moves further into me. I try to grip my feet onto the bed to get some more support, and lock my elbows, propping myself up with my hands on my back.

He pushes and pulls in and out of me, and this new position makes me teeter on the edge of pain and pleasure. He watches as my breasts move up and down. I catch his eyes and he smiles, and I'm so turned on by watching him enjoy me, I start to climb again. But the physical feelings and emotions flooding through me are too much, and instead of climaxing I actually think I'm going to explode. I shake my head as he responds to my building moans and starts to fuck me harder.

"I can't, it's too much," I whisper, as I try to pull away from him, scared.

"You're not going anywhere until I have made you cum again, Bella" he growls, and steps up the pace as I feel a thousand sparks of lightning start to besiege my entire body. I shake my head once more, and hold my breath as I climb the highest I ever have. I lurch over the edge, before hurling myself into the darkness below. I glide for ten, twenty seconds, unaware of the blasphemous expletives I am shouting as I crash downwards. I take Jacob with me, as he thrusts one final time into me, and I clench around his cock and feel him detonate into me. His legs and arms shake, as he gently lowers me to the bed, and we lie there wrapped in each other's arms.

JACOB:

That was amazing. It was the most intense orgasm I have ever had. I feel guilty, but I want to talk to Bella about condoms as some point. I hate wearing them, skin on skin just feels much more incredible. Reading my mind, Bella smiles at me and kisses my chest, before licking and sucking her way down my happy trail to my cock.

"Aren't you sore?" I ask her, worried.

"This is for you," she smiles as she takes her tongue and licks around my belly button. She looks into my eyes, as my cock twitches back to life underneath her. She faces my stomach, and her hair covers her as she nibbles down across both my thighs. I wait, filled with anticipation, as she slowly reaches my cock. But instead of touching it, she lightly breathes on it, before going back to kissing my stomach. There is a sinful glint in her eyes, as I try and move my cock to get her attention.

She must feel it tugging at her, as she looks at me and smiles, before wetting her lips with her tongue. I watch as her glistening lips widen but instead of enveloping me, she places little kisses down my shaft. She swirls her tongue quickly over the head before holding my cock at the base and dragging her tongue up the underside. This tantalizing teasing is beginning to make me rock hard, and my eyes plead with her as she again licks my throbbing erection.

I lie still, knowing that I am at her mercy as she stops touching me all together. I realize she is getting her back at me not giving her a moment's rest between orgasms. I smile at the recent memory and raise my eyebrows knowingly at her. She smiles back and opens her mouth as she takes my dick into her mouth, and I moan, feeling powerless under her control. She continues to suck and lick me. I don't know why, but I find it very hard to receive pleasure without giving. I tuck her hair behind her ears and she looks up at me, her mouth still attached to my cock, as she sucks me hard. She looks at me, puzzled, and I feel her release me from her mouth immediately. I lean down and swoop her up, grabbing her ankles as she shrieks and finds her mouth swiveling around. She is now facing my feet again, and soon my cock is buried in her mouth and I have full access to her beautiful, wet pussy.

I feel her hands gripping the bed sheet near my hips, as I bring her pussy to my mouth, squeezing her ass cheek before running my tongue along her lower lips. As I slide my tongue into her, she garbles a moan and stops sucking me, as she enjoys the sensation. I have been hard for so long that it doesn't take much of Bella's fantastic technique to make me on the verge of coming, but I want us to climax together, so I concentrate on her. Every time I suck on her pussy, whilst lapping at her clit at full tilt, she stops sucking me to enjoy the sensation. She then refocuses her attention on my dick, as I try hard not to thrust my hips upward, and on the third time, I feel her building once more. My chin rests on her hood as I twirl my tongue fast inside her, pushing her pussy down to my mouth and I can feel her start to twitch uncontrollably. She crushes herself into me, sucking and pumping hard on my cock as I roll my tongue around, and we both meet our climax at the same point. She shudders noisily in her orgasm, as I project hot, salty cum into her mouth, and she swallows it before licking me up and down, as we fall to pieces together.

BELLA:

We lie next to each other, both blissfully sated. I rest my head on his chest as he tucks his arm under my neck. I trace a soft pattern over his torso, tickling him as I go. He squirms underneath me, before it becomes too much, and he catches my hand with his spare one. His fingers caress mine, and I notice something alien on his dark fingers, contrasting with his tanned skin. I stop his hand and look down, chipping a bit off with my fingernail.

"Is this white paint?" I ask, and Jacob's face turns very pale, as he snatches his hand back.

…

**Will Jacob come clean and tell Bella who is responsible for the damage to Esme's shop?**

**Thanks for reading (and *hopefully* reviewing)!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. **

**Many thanks to PTB betas theswandive & Little Miss Mionie!**

…

JACOB:

"Is this white paint?" Bella asks, and I snatch my hand away in response. Realizing I have left myself looking pretty suspicious and open to questioning, I quickly return it to her.

_Should I come clean?_ I have no reason to protect Emily or Sam, but I can't tell her that Embry was involved, or that the paint was stashed at the shop. She would never trust me, and more than likely break up with me. Hopefully the whole situation is over now and they won't do anything stupid again.

After my horrendous relationship with Emily, and not so perfect childhood, I feel like I have won the lottery since meeting Bella. I have worked hard all my life, whether it's at school or working for my dad. I've been a good person, I haven't lied, cheated or stolen, and Bella is my prize for it.

"It's nothing," I reply as Bella further examines the tiny specks of white paint.

"So, can you tell me where you were?" She casually asks.

I had spent the entire journey to and from La Push trying to decide what to tell Bella. I don't want to lie to her, but I want to protect her at the same time. I remind myself I will need to let Embry know what I'm about to tell her, so I don't trip myself up and get busted by an untruth. I believe that by not telling her about who the vandals are is very different from lying to her. If I ever get found out that I left her mid-orgasm to go to another woman's house I suspect she would try to rip my balls off.

"If I tell you, can you promise me not to react until you've heard the whole story, and not just the opening sentence?"

Bella nods cautiously. I begin and hope I can tell the story convincingly, and not raise her suspicions.

"I went to my ex-girlfriend Emily's house. You should know that things were over between us a long time ago." I quickly blurt out.

I pause and wait for her to punch me, or for a stream of obscenities to be shouted, before I'm kicked out.

"You've never mentioned her before." Bella looks at me a little hurt. I breathe a small sigh of relief; her reaction so far is one of controlled calm.

"It didn't end very well. I discovered her with my best friend, Sam."

"Oh, Jacob. I'm sorry." She squeezes my hand and I shrug, I would have rather _not_ found them fucking each other's brains out while bent over Emily's bed, but I'm glad I found out when I did. Who knows how long she would have tried to string me along? I shudder at the thought of sloppy seconds and continue my explanation to Bella.

"Of course, I broke it off with her immediately. But she seemed to want to have us both." Bella shifts uncomfortably as I say this, and it makes me hesitate to carry on. "I didn't," I add.

She doesn't look relieved like I expected her to. I thought she was worried I had been part of a threesome, but instead she just nods, encouraging me to go on.

"Ironically, she didn't take my rejection very well. She started to stalk me a little bit, at school, at home on the rez. She even took up motorcycling, an attempt to get my attention. She had an accident on the bike and smashed into a metal fence, severely disfiguring her face."

"Oh Jacob, my God, that's awful." Bella covers her open mouth with her hands.

I'd rather not go into the finer details, such as how I threatened her with a restraining order if she didn't quit following me. I can't think why Sam would want her after she repeatedly humiliated him by trying to get back together with me. I think about how much he must hate me.

"It's okay, there is a happy ending. She's engaged to Sam now. They seem very much in love." I smile at her, pretending that everything is fine between us now.

Bella looks relieved, but still concerned.

"And I told her all about you," I confide and take her in my arms. I give her a loving kiss, trying to express how much I feel for her. "I hadn't seen her in a while and when Embry called me to say she was having critical problems, I had to go. I'm sorry."

"Can you tell me why she needed to see you?" She asks, her eyes full of trust. I shift uncomfortably, not quite meeting her gaze.

"I'd rather not say, for her sake." Better to keep the lying to a minimum, rather than tell an outlandish story, and forget certain details later. Also, by not telling her why I went, she can be reassured it was terrible enough to warrant my leaving her aroused and breathless

"I understand," Bella says, taking my hands in hers. "You feel responsible for her, even though you are not to blame. You're a good person, Jacob." She leans into me and the kiss turns from loving to passionate very quickly. I know I'm probably going to face an almighty battle with Leah and my dad about confronting Emily and Sam, but at least I know that the shop, and Esme, will no longer be terrorized.

BELLA:

On Monday morning, I arrive at the shop just after Esme, to find her wiping a few tears from her face as she inspects a battered bit of wood. I look down and see it is the shop's A-frame sign; Esme must have left it out overnight.

"Esme, are you okay? What's happened?" I pull her into a tight embrace – it's the first time I have seen her look truly vulnerable. She may not come across as a tough cookie, but she doesn't normally let troubles gnaw away at her.

"It's those damn kids again," she mutters as she picks up the trashed wooden shop board and we walk in.

"Are we sure that they're kids?" I hesitantly ask, as she shrugs her shoulders at me. She takes a deep, cleansing breath and tries to gather her senses.

"I forgot to bring the sign inside last night." She looks over it sadly. "It's my own fault."

"How can you say that Esme? It's not your fault at all." I give her a sympathetic squeeze around her shoulders.

"I've had it since we opened; it was custom made by a small company who have long since gone out of business." She looks at the sign once more. "Rude words!" she curses.

"C'mon, let me have it. I'll try and fix it, somehow. There's nothing to be achieved by looking at it." I say trying to calm Esme down.

_Strange,_ I think, I'm beginning to sound like Esme. I chuckle silently to myself; I've never had a positive female role model before, and I'm very happy that she is bringing out my more empathetic side. Esme nods like a young girl and allows me to gently pry the sign from her hands.

I take the board out back and look at it. The small wooden sign really was very beautiful., hand-painted with the shop's name and opening times on one sid. On the opposite side there is a small blurb about what we sell and why. It's green, black and white and has the signature of the artisan. The border is made up of ivy and white roses, and the lettering was done expertly. Even though the wood has warped by a fraction and the corner of the sign is battered by age and weathering, it only adds to the beauty of the sign. I return to the shop floor where Esme looks a little lost, unsure of what to do.

"Shall we weigh out some soap for that wholesale order that came in yesterday?" I suggest. I am starting to panic about Esme, as she is always in charge of her shop. It feels wrong to be telling her what to do. Submissively, she nods at me, and starts weighing the soap. Her shoulders hunch over as she slices through the soap with a knife.

"I'm going to find out who's been doing this to us, Esme. I promise." I hug her again and she returns the hug. She seems so much smaller and lifeless today than her usual bubbly, independent self. It makes me want to batter into annihilation whoever is responsible for upsetting her.

Mondays are always slow in the retail business, deathly so in Forks. I look up eagerly when I hear a customer enter the shop, hoping it to be Jacob. But Edward walks in, looking much better than he did the other night. He is dressed impeccably, in an Armani suit, and looks quite out of place in the shop. I try to stifle my learned behavior to his presence, and not ogle, fantasize, or remember what he looks like naked under his suit. Instead, my thoughts turn to Jacob, and how beautiful he is, and how good he is at giving me multiple orgasms. I realize I am staring off into the distance and I quickly wipe the smile off my face just in case Edward thinks it's for him.

"Good morning, Esme." He addresses her first, and she nods stiffly in return. "Bella, is everything okay? There's a strange atmosphere in here today." He frowns. "I hope it's not on account of me being here."

"Not everything is about you," I snap. He is really beginning to annoy me these days, but that's no excuse for bad manners. I add, "The shop keeps getting vandalized, we don't know by whom."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Edward frowns, and he does seem genuinely apologetic. I ignore him and think what I can do about the shop board.

"What do you want, Edward?" I ask gently.

"The funeral is this morning. I was hoping you would come with me?" He takes a deep breath, and looks at me with hope in his haunting green eyes.

"Oh, Edward." I run my hands through my hair, unable to express my exasperation at his insistence.

"Please, Bella. I need you." He grabs me and pulls me towards him. I freeze as I smell his warm, familiar, and intoxicating breath. I stifle a moan as I start to feel intoxicated by his scent, and it occurs to me that although I can feel myself starting to fall hard for Jacob, I still lust after Edward. _What is wrong with me?_

"Can't you take Emmett?" I release myself from his grasp, knowing his loutish best friend has all the tact of an IED. Why can't he see that I can't risk going with him, the stakes are too high for me.

"No, I can't," he snaps. Ahh, there's the Edward I know and thought I loved. He recovers quickly from his small outburst. "I thought we were friends, now."

"Friends? You have been trying to seduce me ever since you found out I was seeing someone new!" I hiss.

Edward looks ashamed, as if I have finally called him out on his dirty little plan. He lowers his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't treat you very well the first time around did I?" I am surprised - an omission of guilt from Edward? Can people really change that fast?

"Well, it's making me realize you have to hold on to the good ones, when you find them. If you hadn't been so crappy to me, I wouldn't have recognized Jacob for the gift that he is." I fire back and am instantly hot with remorse.

Edward lets out a little gasp of pain, as though my words have sucker punched him. I feel bad for a moment, but know my words to be true. I stick my head up a little higher, standing by what I just said.

"I'm happy for you," he says, though he sounds anything but. "So, you really won't come with me? It will only be for an hour." He glances at Esme but she has her head down, buried in her work. "No need to hold my hand or anything, just having you there would be enough."

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I can't. Not this time." I feel torn and look at him, pleading; trying to communicate the difficult position he has put me in.

He tenses and I expect him to lose his temper and throw something, or shout in my face, but he stuns me when instead, he leans in and presses a light kiss onto my hair.

"I understand." He nods goodbye and quietly leaves the shop.

I am completely taken off guard, and am about to change my mind, when Esme comes and stands by me and places her hand on my shoulder. I look up at her confused, she seems to have recovered from her earlier upset, and her smile is warm.

"Do you have plans tonight?" she asks, her head cocked on one side. I shake my head.

"Good, I want to cook you dinner. I think it's time we had a little chat."

Intrigued, I turn to face her and ask for an explanation, but she gently winks at me, and returns to labeling up new products.

...

**Interesting. What do you think Esme wants to discuss with her?**

**Thanks for you reviews - there are why I write this!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. **

**I am very happy to announce I have two permanent PTB betas for this story: Little Miss Mionie and kisbydog!  
**

…

BELLA:

Esme and I spend the afternoon in a companionable silence, each of us deep in thought. I think about Jacob mostly; how excited I will be when I see him again, and how much I hope it will be soon. Edward occasionally filters through my thoughts, and although I am proud that I didn't capitulate to his wishes, I worry how the funeral went this morning and how he held up.

I look at my phone a couple of times to see whether Edward has texted me, and feel a mixture of disappointment and relief that he hasn't. I look out into the shop at Esme while I make candles from rapeseed wax and coconut oil in the back room. She is researching new ideas, but her constant frown and the chewing of her lip bothers me; I know it is because of today's upsetting discovery. I don't understand why the vandals won't leave Esme and her shop alone. Hopefully we can talk about it tonight - goodness knows what else she wants to have "a little chat" with me about. Maybe she can see the whole Edward issue clearer than me. Or maybe she wants to remind me what a great catch Jacob is.

...

"Can we stop off at Jacob's on the way to the grocery store?" I ask, eager to see him, as we close up the shop.

"Sure thing," Esme smiles at me, and she pockets the key as we head toward Main Street and to Jacob's shop.

Esme leaves me to drop some clothes off at the clothing bank, and I step over the threshold into the piercing shop, delighting in the jingle of the door's bells. Embry looks up, and his face breaks out into a warm, if uneven smile, and I'm confused at the telltale dark flush on his face.

"Hi, Embry. You're looking a bit guilty," I joke, as I watch his Adam's apple bob while he swallows.

He laughs nervously, and I start feeling a little unnerved by him. "Jake!" he calls over his shoulder, and I feel like he is trying to get rid of me. Jake comes out, removing his iPod ear buds and brushing his hands down his shirt.

"Hello, beautiful." Jake gives me his killer grin, and I feel my stomach bounce up and _slap _back down again. He is wearing brown shorts and a white wife-beater, his long hair tucked away in a grey shaggy woolen beanie. Unwittingly, I bat my eyelashes at him as I inwardly sigh at his lusciousness and forget to speak. He comes over, gives me a hug and a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're a sight for sore eyes. It's been a long, slow day," Jacob tells me. He regards Embry suspiciously, as he becomes aware Embry is listening to our conversation. Embry notice's Jacob's awareness, and quickly busies himself.

"Are you free to hang out with me tonight?" Jacob asks.

"Not tonight, Esme's cooking me dinner. I think we're going to have a girlie evening in." I steal another kiss from him, and his frown breaks as he smiles down at me.

"Oh, okay." He seems upset but then he squeezes me. "I'm happy for you, that sounds like fun," he reassures me.

"If you don't mind hanging out with an old woman," interrupts Embry.

Jacob turns to him, with a face of fury. "I'm this close to firing you right now, Embry."

I'm a little bit shocked at how protective he is of Esme, and I guess me, but firing Embry over an immature remark seems a bit extreme.

"It doesn't matter to me how old my friends are," I tell Embry, trying to be friendly, a little bit confused, and feeling like that I'm the one stepping in between him and Jake. "As long as they are good friends."

Embry turns quite pale as Jacob leans across me and whispers something in his ear, before taking my hand, and leading me into the backroom.

"Sorry," Jacob whispers, as he wraps his arms around me, and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"What did you say to him?" I wonder aloud.

"I told him to go home and that I would lock up for the night alone," he replies, but his eyes don't quite reach mine. I doubt this to be true, but I am too distracted by his kisses to register the angry shake of the bells on the door as Embry leaves.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Jacob asks me as he takes my hand and presses his lips down onto my wrist, nipping at the delicate skin. I watch, hypnotized, as he snakes his other hand around my waist, squeezing me, and I feel a delicious contraction further south.

"I'm free," I choke, as I use my free hand to slide under his t-shirt and explore his toned chest with my fingers.

"Esme waiting for you?" he asks as he loudly sighs his enjoyment of my exploration.

"Uh huh," I murmur, as he starts to kiss up my bare arm, licking my inner elbow with his tongue. I struggle to stop my head from rolling back, as I fight the sensations flooding over me. Trying to keep my hands busy, I run my fingers through my hair.

"I'd like you to come to dinner in La Push. To meet my dad," he murmurs.

I nod wordlessly, as he starts to kiss up my neck and along my jaw line, making me slowly forget my name as I melt into his embrace.

"Is that a yes?" he sniggers as he stops teasing me for a moment, before softly tickling my skin.

"Yes." I gasp, and he holds my head delicately in his hands and gives me a long, lingering kiss. His tongue enters my mouth and slides it once across mine, sending trembles of hot heat down my body. It is quite a modest kiss from a modern gentleman, and I have to hold my hands tightly in balls, so as to not grab him and push him up against the wall.

He releases me, and I try not to stagger through the shop door, only tripping past the large glass cabinet once. I think I hear Jake's light chuckle, but it is soon drowned out by the tinkle of bells as I leave.

Esme is waiting outside, and she smirks at me as I smolder bright red in front of her.

"Are you _smirking_ at me, Esme?" I laugh, trying to hide my embarrassment as I smooth my wayward hair.

"Ah, to be in love again, how I miss it. Come along, young Bella." She offers me her arm and I readily link arms with her as we head to the grocery store.

…

We pick some vegan produce up, and head in the opposite direction of my house, to where Esme lives near the river. As I walk up to her house, I look around and smile to myself. It is exactly how I imagined Esme's place to be - red brick and surrounded by trees. _Unusual for Forks_, I think. On closer inspection I see that they are fruit trees of every description, cherry, pear, apple, etc. One I don't recognize, but its silvered, twisted branches catch my eye.

"That's a quince," says Esme as she catches me trying to read the wooden label. "I make a delicious membrillo from it every fall." Whoever falls in love with Esme is going to be a lucky man, I think to myself.

I help Esme carry the bags through the hallway and into the kitchen. It feels incredibly cozy, the Mediterranean colors of the tiles matching the warm cherry wood of the floor. There is a wood-burning stove in one corner, and Esme throws another log on the fire to keep it going.

"Shall I start cooking? Are you hungry?" she asks. I nod, and she indicates that I pull up a bar stool and drag it over to the counter to chat with her. "Vegan okay with you?"

"Sure." I bet what she cooks for me is going to be a helluva lot more tasty and filling than the food I made for Jacob. I'm eager to see what she will make. "Can I help?" I ask.

"Don't be silly, you're my guest. Have a look around the place, if you want." She shoos me away to go investigate the rest of the house.

I am relieved, as I can't wait to see it. I go back into the small, long hallway and am faced with lots of paintings and prints, and every now and then a photograph. However there are none of Esme; only of friends and family, I imagine. I look into the lounge and it is the epitome of shabby chic; the furniture is an eclectic mix of colors and ages, and all the furnishing are made from patchwork fabrics. There is an unlit fireplace in the corner, which makes me think that winter must be quite welcome here. I imagine what it would be like to curl up in front of the fire with a good book on a stormy night. I don't want to pry into Esme's privacy so I don't go up the stairs, but head back out to the kitchen.

…

We eat a scrumptious supper of grilled vegetable stew - a bit like gumbo, Cajun potato wedges and vegan dirty rice, all washed down with homemade almond milk. Esme is an impressive and innovative cook. I think she made half of it up as she went along, taking into account whatever she had to hand.

"That was the best meal I think I've ever had," I say, and as Esme beams proudly at me I realize how maternal she is, and I wonder why she never had children. I would like to ask her, but I'm not sure if we are at the stage in our friendship yet, when such candidness is appropriate. She takes out two prepared dessert bowls from the fridge and starts to head to her back door.

"Shall we have dessert on the terrace?" she enquires mischievously, as she leaves me behind.

"Wow," I utter, as I step out of the house and onto the high platform overlooking her back yard.

I've never seen a garden like it, not just in Forks, but anywhere. It's not very big, probably only twenty feet by fifteen feet, if that, but it is an absolute jungle. As we sit down on the slim decked terrace, I look down the steps and into the secret garden. It is obvious a path runs wildly through it, but it disappears after the first right turn, camouflaged by huge, encompassing plants and a wooden arch that has grapevines twisted around it.

"I know it looks like it needs a good lot of weeding and cutting back, but trust me it's designed to look like a maze!" Esme laughs.

I quickly finish my bowl of peanut butter cake and soy ice cream, and hover near the steps down to the backyard. "Can I go have a look?" I ask.

"Be my guest," she replies, but I'm already halfway there

I walk down the wooden steps, treading on the chamomile planted in cracks underfoot. I stare at the wild space; pattern and design gradually appear out of the initial confusion. Vegetables have been planted in the midst of flowerbeds, not in typical regulated, formal beds but higgledy–piggledy. I spot some beautiful old English tea roses tucked alongside giant foxgloves, and some tiny alpine strawberries under-planted by some rhubarb.

Like a romantic schoolgirl, I skip along the brick path that haphazardly bends along the ground, and finally reach a small stream running at the bottom of the garden. I retrace my steps, seeing even more the second time around. The low sun casts a brilliant golden glow over everything, and the slight breeze causes a tiny metal wind chime to tinkle playfully. I am momentarily drawn into someone else's childhood, one where love and laughter are the key memories, not loneliness and silence.

"This is my idea of paradise." I whisper, as I climb back up the steps and sit down next to Esme on the comfy log bench. "I've only seen ornamental gardens before. Nothing like this." I take in a deep breath, and the scent from the pots of herbs hit me, and I am overcome with notes of lavender and rosemary.

"Don't be fooled, it's a lot harder to maintain than it looks. It has taken me a long time to make it look this systematically chaotic. It's not easy creating Eden you know," she jokes.

"I love it, Esme. It's brilliant. My home is nothing like this. I have never lived anywhere as beautiful as your home." I feel a mixture of pride and envy; my goal is to one day live somewhere a fraction this wonderful.

"You didn't grow up near Forks then?" Esme asks tentatively, turning to face me and resting her hand on her face. _So this is when we have the little chat, _I think, and I brace myself for the onslaught; but the semi-expected interrogation never materializes.

"No, I grew up on the road. My stepfather, Phil, is in a minor baseball league and he was… is… the centre of my Mom's world. I lived mostly out of a suitcase in a trailer." I stare out at Esme's little slice of heaven, and try to remain calm as I think back ten years.

"How were you schooled?" she asks, and it occurs to me I've never had this in depth conversation with anyone except Jacob.

"I was home educated for a bit, then I tried a correspondence course, but I found it hard to study. I got…erm…distracted by the wrong people. I fell in with the wrong crowd I guess." A wave of guilt floods over me.

I look at Esme out of the corner of my eye, waiting for a reaction that betrays what she is really thinking, that she is judging me as everyone else has in my past. Instead, she strokes my hair gently and lets me continue.

"My biological dad left before I was born. He left me some money, which I dip into occasionally, normally when whatever job I'm doing falls out of season. Apart from that I've had to fend for myself for a while now." I lift my head up, thinking that I'm independent and can look after myself these days. Esme looks at me and nods with understanding.

"Do you see your family much?" I ask cautiously, not knowing if I've overstepped a mark_. Why is it that people more than ten years older than me always seem like mature adults and I always feel like a child? _

"Not much," she murmurs. "You know, I had a boyfriend like Edward; handsome, commanding, very sure of himself. I was blinded by his good looks and his power over me. I made a very poor decision when I was young and chose him over someone who actually loved me very much. It's something I've always regretted."

Esme takes a moment before she continues.

"I married my Edward and was happy for a while until he became abusive. I thought I could please him by having a child, but the baby died when he was a few days old. Our marriage disintegrated pretty soon after that."

"Oh, Esme. I'm so sorry." I feel absolutely vile - no wonder she doesn't talk about her family.

"It's okay, Bella. It was a long time ago. I was very young, and very different to how I am now." Esme smiles weakly and places her hand over mine.

"I shouldn't have asked you - sorry." I look away from her and over at the garden as the sun sets.

"Listen, I would do anything to go back in time and change the way I led my life. I was a very foolish and naive spoiled brat, I'm afraid." Esme nods as I look at her with disbelief.

"I can't believe it, the Esme I know is so calm and serene." I tell her. "I just knew when I met you, that your heart is just bursting with good feeling and intent. I wish people would feel like that when they meet me." I sigh.

"Bella, that's exactly how I felt when I met you," Esme reassures me. I raise my eyebrows in skepticism then shake my head, only because Esme is such a worthy human being could she see anything good in me.

"I guess I just wanted you to know that there is always a choice in life. But it's not always easy to make." She stands and collects the bowls and we start to head back inside.

"What was the name of the man you lost?" I ask as I hold the back door open for her.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." She smiles wistfully before heading inside.

…

I get home and feel my heart sag a little. My house feels so cold and unloved compared to Esme's pride and joy. I guess I never stick around in one place long enough to want to buy things for it, or to make it feel homey in any way.

I've never wanted to think long term, but these past few weeks with Jacob, I have found myself beginning to dare to consider something a little bit more permanent. When I first started dating Edward, when I could fool myself into thinking he cared for me as much as I cared for him, I would fantasize about settling down. Marriage or children never crossed my mind, but I did hope that one day he might ask me to move in with him. Or we could do more things like other couples do: cool, silly things like going on themed picnics, or taking mini breaks to other cities. I've never done that with him or anyone, and it makes me sad, and I feel a little bit pathetic. I want to have the courage to have something more stable with Jacob, but I am scared to bring any kind of 'formal dating' conversation up with him. Just in case I risk him thinking I'm asking him to commit to me permanently and he doesn't want that with me. _He wouldn't be the first_, I sigh.

I get ready for bed, and am brushing my teeth when I hear my phone ring. I accidentally swallow half of the toothpaste, gagging as I spit the rest out, and surreptitiously pray that it is Jacob. My heart falls when I see Edward's number come up, but out of empathy for him, I answer it.

"Hi, Edward. How did the funeral go?" I wince as I prepare myself for his response.

"As well as can be expected." He sounds tired, but his voice is calm but sad. "I'm glad today is over."

"How are you though? You okay?" I wish that he didn't sound so depressed, it's not like him. It's unnerving when someone who is normally so strong shows signs of weakness; like the first time my Mom cried, swore, then hit me. That was the beginning of the end of our relationship as mother and child, and yet it is my first memory. I can still remember how shocked I was that a Mommy could do any of those things. I can still see her in the bathroom as I sat in my bedroom, each howling our own separate pain alone.

"I'm fine, Bella. Thanks. I just wanted to hear your voice," Edward says, and for the first time he makes me feel uncomfortable.

"O-Oh." I stutter, not knowing what else to say. Why couldn't he have been this nice to me before? And why does it annoy me so much now?

"I'll let you go, I'm sure you're busy. Goodnight, Bella," he says.

"Night, Edward." I pause, waiting for him to hang up first like he normally does, but I hear him breathing lightly into the phone and I realize he is waiting for me to end the call. I quickly end the call, feeling a bit shaken. As I get into bed, I refocus my mind on the forthcoming dinner with Jacob's family.

...

**As always, I'd love to know what you think. Thanks for reading! **

**Next update includes some overdue lemony goodness!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. **

**Thanks to my great PTB beta team of Little Miss Mionie and kisbydog - check out their stories...they are great!  
**

...

BELLA:

I spend the next day lazing about. I had a lovely time with Esme last night, but I'm very happy to do nothing for once. I clean what there is to clean of my small house - it doesn't take me long. I carry a coffee out onto the porch and look at my bare garden patch. I'm still not sure how long I'm going to stay in Forks. I really like working with Esme and my developing friendship with her. I was upset to hear about her past and hope she will find someone as lovely as she is. My thoughts turn to Jacob, and I smile naughtily, hoping I might get some later on tonight. I am very happy with how things are developing with him, and if I had my way, I would be with him constantly, but I'm aware that I should let things develop between us slowly.

Before I start to get ready for my date tonight, I look at the destroyed shop board. I managed to smuggle it home early this morning. I remember how artistic Embry is and decide to ask him to try to restore it for me.

I'm not a particularly girlie girl, but every now and then I enjoy indulging myself. I have a luxurious, long bath and shave myself as much as I can manage without blushing. I slap a mudpack on my face and one of Esme's goopy recipes of olive oil and egg yolk on my hair, and sit for an hour in a bathrobe, while I paint my toenails a seductive coat of red. I dry brush my skin until I am red raw, and pluck the few lingering stray hairs. I don't wear much make-up, but I make sure I put eyeliner on my eyes and add a couple of coats of mascara. I spend the whole time trying to decide what to wear, and I finally decide on a black tight skirt - not too short, white leather ankle boots - a charity shop find favorite, and a vintage white woolen jumper.

It's close to twilight as I walk the few blocks to Jacob's shop, taking the shop board with me.

"Hi, Embry." I smile shyly and hope that he's feeling more relaxed with me than he seemed the yesterday.

"Hey, Bella" he smiles.

I sigh with relief as he seems happy to see me this afternoon.

"Jake will be back in a second, he's just gone for a coffee run," he adds.

I nod and put Esme's shop board on the counter.

"Do you think you could maybe do anything with this? Restore it maybe?"

"I could definitely take a look at it."

I don't hear the shop door open, and jump out of my skin when I feel Jacob's strong arms wrap around my waist. "Hello," he murmurs as he nuzzles my ear.

"Hey." I turn around and kiss him on the lips.

"You smell fantastic." We melt into a hot, passionate kiss, not breaking off until Embry politely clears his throat.

"Can you give me a day or two to look it over?" Embry interrupts.

"Sure, Embry thanks," I reply. "I will pay you, of course."

Jacob peers over my shoulder to see what we're talking about. He looks at the shop board and his face falls into a deep frown. "When did this happen?" He asks quietly.

"Yesterday morning," I reply. Jacob's face flickers with an emotion I can't put my finger on, but I'm sure I notice him quickly lock eyes with Embry. I try to not let on that I saw them exchange looks.

JACOB:

I am going to kill Emily and Sam, I think, as we cruise on my motorbike to my house.

I should have told Bella about them, and now it's too late. Fuck. I know how much she adores Esme, but I honestly thought it was all over and done with. Now I am going to physically hurt them when I get my hands on them. I try not to show how furious I am, but when Bella squeezes me tightly around the waist as we head down route 110, I realize how fast I am going and quickly slow down.

I'm relieved that Dad is out when we get home. I don't know how he's going to react to Bella, but I've already warned him we will have company, and have asked him to be on his best behavior. He grumbled something about it being his house. I muttered back he would miss me when I'm gone. I can't see myself staying in La Push for another year, and although I would follow Bella anywhere, I hope her sights are set a little further than the not-so-bright lights of Forks. At least Leah is away at school, so I know she won't have a chance to gang up on Bella with Dad, or decide to bring Emily along for a visit importunely.

I have decided to make lasagna for dinner, with a vegetarian version for my girlfriend. Bella's my girlfriend, I think, and it makes me smile.

"What you smiling at?" Bella asks, returning my smile as I lead her into the house and straight up to my bedroom.

"Not much." I smirk. I open the door to my tiny, tidier than normal, room.

Bella sits down on the single bed, her eyes darting around the room, taking everything in. Luckily, I managed to remember to dispose of any pictures with a naked girl on it and I have hidden anything else incriminating. I had put the wolf rattle in pride of place next to my bed, on my nightstand. Bella's face lights up when her eyes fall on it, and she gingerly picks it up and shakes it back and forth.

We hear the front door open, as Dad comes home, and I hold out my hand to Bella, leading her back downstairs to the kitchen. She holds on tightly to me, gripping my arm at the elbow.

"Don't be nervous," I whisper. Her eyes as wide as saucers. "His bark is much worse than his bite." She nods, looking a little bit less terrified and chews her lip.

"Dad, this is Bella." I usher Bella into the kitchen and sit her down next to my Dad, at the dining table.

"I'm Billy." I watch as he sticks his rough hand out to her and shakes it a little too firmly, but Bella holds her own and shakes it back just as hard.

I turn my concentration to cooking as Bella attempts to make small talk with my Dad. She sticks to safe subjects such as fishing, and I can see him begin to soften, as they discover a shared love of history. While I finish dinner, he tells her a story about the tribe and wolves.

"Do you work locally?"

I am plating up when I hear him ask her, and I nearly drop the ceramic dish on the floor. I quickly recover myself and take the plates over to the table and serve there.

"Smells great, Jake," Bella says as she tucks in. "At 'Green-core' in Forks," she answers my Dad after swallowing a bite.

He stops his fork in mid-air, his mouth already open. "That smelly tree-hugger shop?"

"Erm, yeah." She flinches, but smiles at him. I know she is sensitive to any kind of slur to Esme at the moment.

"Isn't it a bit of a Wal-Mart version of a herbalist store?" Oh shit, so that's his game.

"Wal-Mart? I don't understand." She glances at me with concern.

"You're not jealous that Esme's shop is doing better than Sue Clearwater's, are you Dad?" We eat the rest of the dinner in tense silence.

I raise an eyebrow at my Dad; did he have something to do with Emily and Sam's vandalism of the shop? I push the thought out of my mind and I'm relieved everyone has finished so quickly.

"I'll wash up, Jake." I can see the pleading look in Bella's eyes, but as she gets up my Dad grabs her hand.

"Sit down. Jake will do it." His voice is commanding, and I feel my shoulders stiffen as I give him a threatening look; fucking stop it now!

He turns to smile at Bella. "So I'm guessing you're enjoying your fling with my son?"

"Excuse me?" Bella splutters. I go to jump between them, but I am up to my arms in dirty water.

"Dad!" I shout, but he ignores me.

"Hope you won't mind me saying, Bella, but I expect Jacob to settle down with a local girl. Someone like Emily for example." He smiles as he plays his trump card, and I watch as Bella's face crumples and her eyes fill with tears.

"I think I'm going to get some air." Bella gets up from the table and wobbles outside.

"Why did you have to be such an asshole to her?" I smash my plate down on the table and run after her.

"Just keeping it real, son." He snarls at me and I flick him the finger.

"Fucking mutt," I spit back at him, slamming the door behind me before he can respond.

I get outside the house and it's pitch black. "Bella!" I call in a panic - street lighting isn't a priority in La Push, and she doesn't know her way around.

"I'm here," I hear her small reply, and I follow her voice to where she is sitting on the bed of a rusty old truck with the wheels replaced by bricks. I jump up onto the bed and find her huddled up in one corner.

"Sorry. I don't think he likes me."

"What are you apologizing for? Ignore him - the lonely, selfish bastard doesn't like anyone." I sit down on some cardboard and drag her into my lap, rubbing her arms as she shivers.

"He doesn't seem to like the shop either."

"I can't defend him, Bella, but the only way I can explain it is that he's frightened of unknown things. He thinks he's trying to protect his way of life. Our tribe can be pretty vulnerable at times, poverty and people leaving the village in search of work is a big part of it." I can feel her head nodding as she nestles into my chest.

"Do you see yourself always staying in La Push?"

I sigh. "I did when I was a child, I never wanted to leave in case my Mom came back. As I've gotten older and accepted that's not going to happen, I struggle to see a future for myself here."

"What about your Dad's shop?" She pulls herself up so she is eye level with me. I have grown accustomed to the dark now, and I can make out the highlights on her face as the moon comes out from behind a cloud, illuminating her.

"That's only on a temporary year long lease. It's up in a month," I shrug.

"So you won't be in La Push forever?" She smiles and shifts her weight so she is straddling me, her knees bent under her. I hitch my breath as she deliberately rocks once on my lap. "Bella," I moan as her skirt is drawn up higher, and I get a great view of her skin colored, transparent panties.

"And then where do you see yourself?" She asks as she undoes half the buttons with my checked shirt, before hurriedly pulling it off me. I look around the truck; we are in a secluded lot, so we can't be seen. This isn't the most romantic place, but if my girl wants me, who am I to argue?

"I don't know." I lift up the edge of her sweatshirt and lightly tickle her sides. She wriggles and squirms beneath me purposefully. "With you, hopefully." I stroke her bare thighs up and down.

"Oh, Jake." She pounces on me, thrusting her mouth against mine as her tongue crashes against mine. I let my hands explore up above her thighs and under her skirt. She groans as I push the soft fabric aside. She lifts her hips up, and I plunge two fingers into her.

"Fuck, Bella," I cry as she breathes hard into my mouth, purring with pleasure. I can't believe how wet she is for me, and I am rock hard as I drive a third finger into her. Her breathing quickens as I curl my fingers in her in quick, undulating repetition, and she forces her body weight down on my hand.

"I want to feel you inside me," she murmurs as she grabs hold of my junk and squeezes me. "I need you inside me, Jake." I would normally want her to get off first or at least be very close, but I need no more encouragement. I spread the cardboard out on the bed of the truck before carefully folding my shirt as a pillow and resting Bella down on it. I love her outfit of boots, tight top and short skirt. I kiss up her legs and she tries to wriggle them free impatiently, and I chuckle to myself.

I part her legs and creep slowly up to her on my knees, trailing my fingers along her skin. She shivers and raises herself up on her elbows to watch me. Her eyes are hooded with lust as I tantalizingly unbuckle my belt and pop my fly open. She runs her tongue along her lower lip as I push my jeans down and reveal my straight, hard erection.

She whips her panties off as I grab hold of my raging hard on and start to stroke back and forth. I lean down and flick my tongue around her clit and she bucks underneath me. I do it again and arches her pussy into my face, so I lick up and down her slit, swirling my tongue around inside her. She grabs my hair and moans again.

Pass her skirt by and kiss up the rest of her body, pulling her jumper so it's up over the top of her bra and tugging her bra down so her breasts just out into my face. Delighted, I nibble, lick, and tease them, pulling her hard nipples with my mouth. She moans lodly in response. Her hands come down to my back and I feel her grabbing at me, trying to pull my face up to hers. I kiss her, and she hooks her ankles over my shoulder and tilts her hips up. I can't wait any longer, and I slowly push the swollen head of my cock into her entrance.

"Jake…" She pleads with me, and I grin down at her as her hands grip onto my hips and try to force me into her. I slide into her, and we both moan at the incredible sensation. I can't bear not to pump into her. I thrust harder and faster, loving how tight she is. I rest one hand behind her head to stop it from hitting the back of the truck bed, and support my weight with the other as I start to rhythmically slam into her.

"You're so deep…" Her mouth drops open as we make contented noises in unison. She grips her nails into my skin and I feel her body almost rising off the bed as I rotate my hips around before slamming back down into her.

"I'm going to come," she whispers in my ear, and it's the dirtiest thing an angel has ever said to me.

"Me too." I can feel my balls constricting as she lets out a loud gasp and convulses around my throbbing, pounding erection. It gets me off, and I spurt hot cum into her, before collapsing on her chest.

BELLA:

I reluctantly return with Jacob to his house. Thankfully, Billy has gone to bed, I don't feel comfortable staying over and having x-rated fun under his roof, so I ask Jacob to take me home.

"I wish you would stay over at mine." Jacob sulks, as he makes sure my helmet is on tight and lends me his leather jacket. "I want to wake up with you."

"Why don't you stay over at my place instead?" I ask, as I coil my fingers into his hair.

"I would but…" He stops, distracted. "There are things I should really do before tomorrow morning."

I nod. "You okay, Jake? You've seemed a bit distant all night." I look at him worried; maybe he's getting a bit bored with me. "Are we okay? Is it me?"

"Don't be silly. Of course not" He shakes his head and pulls me close. "Come on, let's get you home."

...

I get back home and wave Jacob goodbye after dragging myself away from him. Once indoors, I change out of my clothes, but instead of getting ready for bed, I check the clock. It's close to midnight, and I decide to put on some dark jeans and an old black v-neck sweatshirt and some grey sneakers. I want to be invisible, although I draw the line at digging out a balaclava from an old Halloween costume. I am going back into the town, to watch Esme's shop, in case the vandals return to wreak further damage to it.

...

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Wusspervs be warned - we are about to hit some angsty waves – so hold on tight...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**Thanks as always to Kisbydog and Little Miss Mionie for their patience with me!**

...

JACOB:

As I ride away from Bella's place, I think about what I'm going to say to my dad. If he can't accept that I'm with Bella, then he's going to have to find someone else to run his shop for him. I'm sure Embry, the double-crosser, will jump at the chance. Okay, maybe I'm being a little harsh against Embry. He didn't know why Emily wanted to stash the paint at the shop, but if he had any common sense whatsoever, he would have at least asked her why she couldn't take it home with her. I can't believe how quickly I've fallen for Bella, but it just feels so right to be with her.

As my thoughts turn to Emily and Sam, I find myself increasing the throttle on the bike. I turn onto Osprey Court towards Emily's parents' house. I pull up outside and look up to her room; all the lights are off, and the house looks empty. There is no car in the drive, so I know her parents aren't home, which is good, as I don't want to wake them up. I knock on the door, not bothering to take my helmet off. There is no answer, so I get back on my bike and head south towards Sam Uley's place; a battered static caravan on an abandoned wasteland.

I knock on his door, and as I await an answer, it occurs to me that they might be fucking up Esme's shop right now. I hear a muffled groan from inside, and a half-naked Sam unlocks the door, blinking at me through half-closed eyes.

"Jacob?" Sam asks sleepily.

"Where is she, Sam?" I say, getting straight to the point.

"She's not at home?" he asks as he beckons me inside.

"No." I tread up the first step to his caravan and draw myself up to my full height. "And I know you two destroyed the shop board sign."

Sam rubs his hand on his forehead, "What sign?"

"Two days ago you bashed up the wooden sign outside the hippie shop." I'm not going to take any of his crap tonight.

"Hey, Jacob. I haven't been to the shop since our confrontation." I look into his eyes and see he is telling the truth.

"Well, it looks like Emily has gone solo," I mutter.

Sam sighs heavily, and shakes his head. "Does Billy know?"

"My Dad?" I'm confused. "Why would I tell him?"

"It was his idea to start with. He just wanted to scare that woman out of town. I guess when Emily found out who Bella was to you, she took the job a little more personally."

"Why? What does she have against Esme?" I ask but I think I already know.

Sam swallows and looks down at his feet. "I guess she's still in love with you, Jacob."

_Great. That's all I need._

"But…you guys are happy." I know I sound a bit desperate. "You're engaged, after all."

Sam indicates his surroundings. "Think I can afford to get married, Jake? Or buy a rock like the one she wears? Her Dad leant me the money. Hell, it was her idea to get hitched in the first place."

_Shit._ If Emily is going to come over all psycho-ex again, I had better warn Bella and fast. Why can't she be happy with Sam, he really does love her.

I try to persuade Sam to follow me back into town, but he has an early start in the morning, he tells me, and anyway, he can't follow Emily back down that dark path again. I nod, understanding how he feels. I want to ask him why and how he's stuck it so long with her, and then it hits me - he really does love that nut-ball. Go figure. I agree to go easy on Emily if I see her, but only if she hasn't fucked the shop up first. I speed back to Forks, hoping I will catch Emily before she does something drastic.

BELLA:

I feel an illicit thrill as I walk the couple of blocks back to Esme's shop. There is a lean alleyway on the opposite side between the fishing tackle shop and the barbershop. I manage to squeeze myself in, leaning against the wall as I keep my breathing slow and steady while I watch the shop.

An hour passes, and I find my eyelids becoming heavy with sleep; it must be coming up to two o'clock. Will I have to do this every night_,_ I wonder? I still can't understand why anyone would want to harm Esme or her shop. If they had any idea of the shit she had been through in her life, they would just be proud that she had managed to turn it around for herself. They just forget the fact that she is actually making a difference and taking an ethical stand. _People have so much apathy in them these days_. I can hear my breathing increase as my blood starts to boil, and I get worked up over other people's cruelty toward each other.

I calm myself down again and continue to watch the shop. A cop car patrols past, I try to look inside but I can't see who the officer is. Probably that good for nothing jerk, Chief Volturi, but I flatten myself next to the wall – just in case. A moment later, I peek my head out and turn to look each way up the road. I become still when I see a large, tall dark form walking down the road. I know I need to catch the perpetrator in the act, so I wait for them to get to the shop. I hold my breath as they get nearer to the glass window, nearer to the wooden door – and then _breathe _– as they keep on walking.

What if they are twice my size? How am I supposed to impose a citizen's arrest on them then? I will just have to make sure I can keep a hold of them while I wait for the cops to show up. I begin to question my foolproof plan when a suspicious-looking figure starts to move slowly and carefully along the row of shops.

My ears prick up and I try to make the figure out more clearly. They are dressed in a black hoodie and pants, but there is something decidedly _feminine_ about the way the prowler is creeping around. Huh. It had never occurred to me that it might be a girl. I guess in the back of my mind I had thought that the vandal was an ex-lover of Esme's, or it was police officer Chief Volturi. Mainly, I thought it was the Chief. I bite my lip as I watch the individual finally stop outside 'Green-core,' and with a last furtive look over her shoulder, lets her drawstring bag fall to the floor.

I feel my hands ball into fists, my feet slowly start walking out of the alleyway and into the open. I crouch down and watch as the woman opens her bag and takes out a crowbar. I keep low to the ground and creep across the road as she wraps her hand around it and swings it over her shoulder, ready to take aim at Esme's door.

I pounce up and launch myself at the figure with all my might. She screeches as I barrel into her, knocking the instrument out of her hand. Her hoodie conceals her face, but I know for sure now that the thug is a girl.

"What do you fucking think you're doing?" She yelps at me as she goes to grab the tool, but I kick it away, out of her reach.

"Me? I'm stopping you making another big mistake. Do you know how much damage you've caused recently?" I shout, my hands trembling.

"What's it to you?" she spits back at me. "Screw you." The anger is just dripping out of this girl. She reaches for the crowbar again and I block her way. "Don't think I won't fight you for it," she warns.

"Don't think I won't whoop your ass if you try." I'd learnt how to fight pretty dirty in the clinic, and although I haven't had a scuffle in a good few years, I reckon I can take her.

We stare at each other and start to slowly pace around in a circle, as we size each other up. She's about the same height and weight as me, but she's a country girl. She's hasn't had to scrap with city girls like her life depended on it. She grunts at me as she wipes her palms down her pants, before flexing her fingers as she readies to make a move. I take a spare hair band out of my pocket and quickly tie my hair back. There's no way I'm giving her the opportunity to do some lame girl hair-pulling. I hope her nails are short; last thing I want is for my skin to be sliced open because her nails are filed into points.

I try to quickly remember all the dirty moves I'd ever seen, storing them for use in case things get ugly, while psyching myself up for a heavy fistfight. The adrenalin is starting to pump through me now, and as I take a better look at the girl, I see her face is slightly lopsided. She's grimacing, but her lips are deformed - locked in a permanent sneer. I get lost thinking about a conversation I had recently with Jacob when she suddenly screams out a war-cry and hurtles towards me like a banshee.

JACOB:

I park my bike at the Main Street parking lot and walk over towards Esme's shop. In front of the shop I can just about make out two drunks having a fight. I am about to return to my bike when the fight moves out onto the road, and one of them yells out a soft, feminine cry as the other clips her on the ear.

"My ear!" One of them yells as she jumps up and dives headfirst towards the other brawler. _Bella?_ My blood runs cold as I watch, aghast, and realize the other girl must be Emily.

_Oh, Fuck!_ I watch my past and present exchanging thunderous blows with each other. Then I think, wow, that's _kinda_ hot, shame they're not fighting over me. Concentrate, Jacob, concentrate!

Bella screams. I don't know if it's from pain or anger, but I snap awake and run over, forcing myself in between the two brawling women.

"JAKE!" Bella and Emily shout at me in unison, before freezing and whipping their heads around to face each other.

"Who the fuck are you?" Emily sneers at Bella, as she raises her fists up, ready for round two.

"I'm his girlfriend," Bella replies, but Emily is already barreling towards her, grabbing her around the waist and knocking her to the ground.

I wrestle in between them, absorbing a few of Emily's viscous kicks meant for Bella. I try to hold Emily back as Bella tries to circumnavigate my body and deal Emily a few swift punches to her side. Bella looks at me with anger and contempt.

"Please stop, Bella. I can explain." I push Emily away as she jumps on my back to try to get closer to Bella, and she falls to the ground. I move toward Bella and embrace her as she breaks down, shaking and sobbing.

"Get off of me!" She smacks me in the face as she pushes me back. "Leave me alone!"

"Bella, please," I plead as I get back on my feet and make a move towards her.

"I trusted you! And you knew it was her all along!" She wipes the tears from her face, and I feel like a complete bastard.

"I'm sorry. She promised me it would never happen again." I grab at Bella's hand, but she yanks her arm back.

"I'm going to make sure Esme presses charges," she yells at Emil, who is sitting down, nursing a bruised hand.

"Fucking try it!" Emily shouts back, and I have to dive back in between them again, as Bella runs over to kick her while Emily is still splayed on the ground.

"I never want to see you again, Jake," Bella spits at me, throwing my arms away from her, as she gets up and runs off. "I hate you! Stay the fuck away from me."

"I never want to see you again, Jake," Bella spits at me, throwing my arms away from her, as she gets up and runs off. "I hate you!"

...

**How can Jacob make it up to her? **

**Thanks for reading! I cherish each and every review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**Heartfelt thanks go to the adorable PTB betas kisbydog (go read her one-shot 'Morning in May') and Little Miss Mionie (are you reading 'Summerboy' yet?)**

**Well, we're over halfway there. I think there's about ten chapters left…**

...

Bella:

I close the door behind me when I get home and crumple into a heap on the floor. I am devastated as I get up and lean against the door. I can't believe that not only Jacob knew who was responsible for all the damage, but he could have stopped her and did nothing. He didn't tell me or Esme, or get in contact with the police - nothing. I wonder how long Jacob has known, but it hurts too much to think about him. Just when I was letting my guard down and letting him in, just when I was thinking about us in the long term. _What a fool I am. Will I ever learn?_

When I saw Emily's scarred face, I should have known immediately that it was her, but I didn't. Why would she want to hurt Esme? Or was I the focus of her hate, and Esme an innocent victim? It feels like such a personal attack, especially knowing her past history with...

I feel sorry for him; she must be quite a venomous, cruel person, but I can't forgive him - ever. The attacks had started before I got together with Jacob, so I know they couldn't have been only directed at me. Why would Emily despise someone like Esme so much? My head is confused and full of opposing information, and I feel so exhausted. I draw my legs up, tucking them under my body, and I feel my eyes close.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

The door I am leaning against rattles under the knocking. I know that it is him. My memory quickly rewinds, and I remember hearing a motorbike engine outside in the distance. I can't speak to him - I can't let him con his way back inside. I ignore the banging as I try to resettle back down to sleep on the floor, knowing my legs won't make it to the couch, let alone the bedroom.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

I hope if I ignore him he will eventually go away. If I see him, I know I will crack. I won't care what he has to say; : I will pull him toward me, craving the feel of his lips on mine. I can't betray Esme like that. She has a right to know what he kept from both of us, and the right to hate him as much I do.

_"Bella! Give me a chance to explain!"_

A chance to come up with a convincing lie, he means. I can't listen to his lies. I'm not very smart, and I just know that he'll trick me and make me believe he was doing it for my own good. That' can't happen – because I know it's not true. He was trying to shut out his past. But all he's done is shut _me_ out." I have to be strong. I can't go back to being that weak girl that let Edward and his mistakes into her life over and over again. So desperate to believe in people that she can't see past what's right in front of her.

_"I'm not leaving until you open the door!"_

I know he's not bluffing, so I sigh and tell myself not to take anything he has to say seriously. I unwind my legs and stand up, unlock the door, and peek out at him.

_Jacob. _My first instinct is to slam the door in his face. He's so goddamn beautiful. I'm not going to be able to keep his voice, his face, and his hands from penetrating my heart and melting my resolve

.

"I-I-I didn't tell you because she promised me it was over. I was hoping the whole thing would be forgotten," he blurts out, stuttering in his haste.

I close my eyes. It hurts to look at him.

"Look at me, Bella," he pleads softly. I open my eyes, but I can't look at him just yet.

"What about Esme?" I ask, my eyes staring at his chest.

He sighs, nods and rubs his hand over the back of his neck.

"Didn't she deserve the chance to get some retribution after the emotional upset she's gone through? Let alone the amount of money she's spent fixing everything up?" I can feel my blood start to boil again.

"Yes, I should have told her. I should have told you. I thought I was protecting you both. Bella, look at me!"

But I can't.

Jacob's clever - he knows the best way to handle this, to handle me, is to admit guilt to everything and plead hopelessness; plead insanity. But he's underestimating how upset I am. I would normally have been a push-over and taken him back already, but I'm different now. Stubborn. Self-preserving.

"How long have you known?" I mistakenly make eye contact with him, but whereas his eyes are soft, begging forgiveness, I known mine are glazed over - hard, full of hatred.

"A few days." He stares back at me. I believe him.

"Does Embry know? Is that why he was acting weird around me?" It's all starting to fall into place.

Jacob nods. "Emily asked him to stash the paint at the shop, but he had no idea what it was for." He moves toward me, pushing the door open so he can see me better. I lean my head against the doorframe for support. I can smell him now and my resistance starts to crumble. I am desperate to reach out for his hand, to touch his skin with my lips, to never let him go. He takes another step toward me and I pull back, closing the door back down to a sliver.

"Bella…please." He reaches out and touches my face. I try to move away from him, but I can't. As he touches me, I feel wet, fat tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"Why won't you go?" I close my eyes again and feel my heart ache as his hand leaves me. He leans in and rests his forehead against mine, and my body shakes as I cry harder. It takes everything I have not to reach up and run my fingers through his hair. I can't - I have to protect myself. I won't let myself get hurt again. The pain in my heart is indescribable.

"You lied to me, Jacob. I've been played enough in my life. I trusted you. I thought you were different. But you're not - you're just the same as everyone else," I sob.

It is clear to me now. I dry my eyes. I no longer feel sad, I feel nothing. I have closed myself off from him. My heart has turned to stone and stopped beating. He is nothing to me.

"Bella, you know it's not like that. Please, listen to me," he begs, but I have already made my mind up.

"There's nothing left to say." The look on my face shows that my decision is final. I quietly close the door and drag myself to bed.

…

A few hours later, I wake up and feel groggy, like I'm hung over or about to come down with the flu. I rise and dress quickly. I want to make sure that I'm at the shop early, in case Jacob shows up and tries to swindle Esme into believing his version of events. I expect her to fire me - she may think I was in on it too. The idea makes me shudder from fright. I only have Esme now; she's the only one I can trust. I get to the shop, and she has unexpectedly come in early to open up. She is full of the joys of spring.

"Good morning, Bella!" She calls from the backroom as I unlock the door with my key. She comes out holding bundles of bath bombs in her arms, but as she sees me she does a double take. "Bella, what's happened? You okay, lovely?"

My chin is wobbling and my eyes brimming with tears as I shake my head. I try to tell her what happened last night without breaking down into a complete mess. Her mouth falls open in shock as I tell her how I waited to see who the vandal was, and how Jacob turned up just as I had started fighting with the girl who had vandalized the shop. When I tell her he had known all along – a slight exaggeration – she has to put the bundles down and hold onto the counter to steady herself.

Her hand is on her heart as she says, "You stayed out all night? For me?"

I nod, and she gasps.

"Oh, Bella. What if it hadn't been a young girl, but a giant beast of a man? You could have got yourself hurt," she chides. I shrug and look down at the floor.

"I didn't want them to hurt you anymore," I mumble, embarrassed. She laughs affectionately and opens her arms; I fold myself into her embrace.

"There's so much good in you, Bella. Why don't you see that?" she tells me.

"I feel like I let you down." I can feel my eyes starting to well again, and I swear to myself I will not cry.

"Why, sweetheart?" She breaks off the embrace to look at me sternly.

"Jacob should have told me. He was trying to protect his ex-girlfriend." I lower my head in shame and burst into tears. Esme rubs my back, making soothing noises until I calm down.

"Hardly your fault, Bella. Did you call the police?" she asks kindly.

I shake my head. It hadn't even occurred to me to call them. Esme picks the phone up and speaks to Chief Volturi. I feel like I have failed her again. The one person in my life who cares about me, and I can't protect her. Esme ends her phone call and comes over to where I am obsessively cleaning everything in sight.

"Why don't you take the afternoon off, Bella?" she gently asks.

"I can't. I need to keep busy. Please, don't ask me to." I know a free afternoon will lead to me thinking about _him, _and I can't do that - not now, not ever.

"Okay, okay, no problem." She opens up the shop and looks around for things to keep me busy.

"What's going to happen to her?" I can't bring myself to say her name aloud.

"The girl will be arrested, I suspect. I don't intend on pressing charges, but it might shock her out of trying anything like it again." Esme shrugs.

"You're being very calm about the whole situation, Esme." I respect her so much; I only wish I was half as strong.

"I'm just relieved to know who it is and that it's going to stop. It was beginning to make me very paranoid." She smiles weakly and starts serving the first customer of the day.

A few hours later, Police Chief Volturi comes into the shop. My brain is too sore to think snarky comments about him, but I watch how Esme and he are coolly cordial with each other.

"Ma'am, I just thought I'd pop down in person to let you know they've arrested both perpetrators." He tells her, shooting a fleeting glance my way.

"Both?" I ask the chief.

He turns to gaze at me "She had an accomplice, her boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" I panic – does he mean Jacob?

"Some kid named Sam." He replies and I visibly relax.

"Thank you, Officer Volturi. What will happen to them?" Esme looks anxiously at him.

"Well, we can keep them overnight in separate cells, to scare them good and proper." He smiles quite genuinely and Esme relaxes.

"Do you think that might work?" I ask, not trying to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

He ignores me and turns again to Esme. "I hope so. I have to say I think you're being incredibly brave and open-minded, not pressing charges."

"Bella has filled me in on the girl's personal history, and I think it's fair to say she's been dealt a pretty crappy hand so far. I would ask one thing, Officer?" Esme comes out from behind the shop counter and walks closer to him.

"Ma'am?" He regards her nervously.

"Do you think that maybe Bella and I could accompany you back to the station and have a quick word with her about why she did it?" I look at Esme in shock. What does she want to do that for?

"Well, it's not exactly procedure," he looks stiffly over at me. "However, I think it only fair that we accommodate you."

"Come on, Bella. It looks like we're taking the afternoon off anyway." She starts to close the shop up.

…

As Esme and I ride in the back of Chief Volturi's car, I wonder why she is doing this. Does she want to interrogate Emily, or does she just want to put a face to a name? When we get to the station, Esme turns to me and asks me to wait for her in the canteen, while she follows Chief Volturi down to the cell. I wait twenty minutes until Esme returns, looking satisfied if a little grim.

"How did it go?" I ask Esme as we head back out to Chief Volturi's car.

"She's quite a mixed up young lady, Bella. Easily influenced, but she wouldn't tell me who had led her astray." Esme is thoughtful as she speaks.

"It wasn't her fiancé? Sam?" I ask, trying not to think the worst.

"I don't think so. I think it came from someone higher up in their tribe." Esme looks worried.

"Does that mean that our troubles might not be quite over?" I try to camouflage the panic seeping into my voice.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Esme pats my hand with hers, but the optimism in her voice isn't mirrored in her eyes.

...

**What do you think will happen next? Will Jacob be able to make it up to Bella or is she over-reacting?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**Thanks to my lovely betas Little Miss Mionie and Kisby Dog!**

…

JACOB:

Bella looks different when she opens the door to me. Her eyes are hollowed out by lack of sleep and from sobbing her heart out. A heavy burden of shame and regret weighs down on me when I look into her eyes and see that her guard is up and impenetrable. I have never seen that kind of expression on her face before. It haunts me as I leave her and ride slowly back to La Push. I don't dare go home; I know if I see my dad, I am likely to take my anger out on him, and although Sam has more than hinted at my dad's involvement, I want a clear head when I confront him. I leave Bella's and head home.

When I get to La Push, I can't think of anywhere I want to stop, and it's too early to go to work, so I head north up to Ozette Lake. I get off my bike and stand by the waters' edge. Taking my helmet off, I drink in the cool, fresh air as I think about Bella, and realize I am shaking my head in frustration. Why can't she see that I was doing it to protect her and Esme, not Emily and Sam? I have made poor decisions in the past, but none on this epic scale. I have to find a way to prove to her that I'm not the bad guy here. Maybe if I approach Esme and explain, tell her my point of view, she will listen to me and maybe nudge Bella back into my arms? Maybe - but I don't feel confident that Esme will help me out.

I watch a kingfisher dance over the lake. It is such a beautiful spot. I start to relax and remind myself that I have to bring Bella here one day, and then I remember she wants nothing to do with me anymore. I know her fondness for skipping out of town when things don't go her way, and I am flooded with fear. I'm smart enough to know that hounding her isn't going to be received well. I need to be smart about how I approach her, or I will just drive her further away from me. I look at my watch, and see that I have been standing at the lakeside contemplating my future for over an hour, and now I'm going to be late opening up. I jump back on my bike and head to town.

…

Embry is late in, and I nearly rip his head off as he happily ambles through the door. He must know he is still on thin ice as his eyes widen and he looks like I've punched him in the chest with my words. I should mumble an apology to him, but I am still in a foul temper come lunchtime, and am practically begging for a fight. I think about going to Esme's shop, but decide Bella probably hasn't had enough time to calm down yet. I know what Leah is like when she's functioning on very little sleep, and if Bella is anywhere half as bad as she is, I may make even more problems for myself.

I spend the afternoon sitting on the couch in the shop front staring out the window, my lips drawn back, making Embry increasingly nervous. I guess I should explain to him what happened this morning, but I'm in no mood for questions about Bella, so I sit there and fester in silence. Embry tries to talk to me, but I snarl at him, angrily showing my teeth in a no-nonsense response, and he quickly shuts up. He breathes a loud sigh of relief when I dismiss him just after five o'clock, but I remain seated. He nods a confused goodbye to me and I barely acknowledge him leaving.

I try to think how and when I can approach Bella again. I am tempted to follow her home from work, but commonsense suggests that it's not a good idea either. Again, I lose track of time, and it's nearly forty minutes after Embry has turned the 'open' sign around to 'closed' that I finally start to pack up. My stomach grumbles as I leave, and wanting to do anything to put off going home, I walk, not to my bike, but to a diner two blocks away to get some dinner, hoping against hope that I will run into Bella on the way. I don't.

I order a mac'n'cheese, but when it arrives I find I have lost my appetite. I eat a few mouthfuls before I merely push the rest of the food around the plate, and order a heavily sugared coffee instead. As I stare out the window, I think my lack of food and sleep is making me hallucinate, as I see a girl, with her head down, looking just like Bella walk into the diner. I stare at her hard and as she raises her head, her eyes lock with mine.

"Bella!"

I jump up, rushing to her, as she trips over customers' bags in her hurry to get away from me and out of the door.

"Bella, wait!" I turn back to my table, whipping out my wallet and throwing more than enough money down before I chase after her. I get outside and study the road in both directions, but I can't see her. I run out into the middle of the road to get a better look and see her slinking away towards her house, keeping close to the row of shops.

"Bella!" I yell, and her shoulders rise up, as she starts to hurry away from me. I catch up to her easily and grabbing her shoulder, spin her around to face me. I gasp when I see her up close. Her eyes are red lined and bloodshot from crying, but her face tells a different story. It's scrunched up, full of vitriol and hatred for me.

"Don't touch me," she spits, and in shock I drop her shoulder as if she's on fire. Did I do this? Make her feel this way? She changes direction and walks past me heading back to Esme's shop. I follow her, because I don't want to leave her, and I don't know what else to do.

"I'm sorry, Bella." My hands are open wide in protest; I can't believe she's _this_ upset.

"I think you should know, your girlfriend was arrested this afternoon," she spits at me.

"Emily? She's not my girlfriend, Bella. _You_ are."

"Sure, I am." Her cold laugh cuts through me.

I wonder what will happen to Emily now? I struggle to feel sorry for her; she's completely brought this on herself, as usual. I tried to warn her and did everything I could to stop her.

"Don't worry though, Esme is too kind to press charges. She'll be released tomorrow, so you can reunite with her then," Bella says, reading my thoughts.

"Bella," I plead with her, and I reach forward as she walks in front of me to grab her hand. She snatches it stiffly away. "You can't honestly believe I want to be with her and not you," I tell her.

Bella stops and whirls around to face me. "I'm not stupid, Jake. Why else wouldn't you tell me she was the one doing it?" As if predicting what I am about to plea, she gets there first. "And don't tell me you were trying to protect me and Esme. You've lied enough already."

With my one argument in tatters, I am left stunned and speechless. We are outside Esme's shop now, and Bella is fumbling in her bag for her key. I watch her hands shake as she opens the bag wider and tries to look for it. I sidle up to her, and am about to reach my hands towards her, when she rattles the door violently, banging on the window. Esme's concerned face appears from out back, and she quickly rushes over to the door and opens it. Bella scuttles inside and as far away from me as she can get. Esme looks down at me, but before I have a chance to say anything, she closes the door and brings the blinds down, shutting me out.

…

BELLA:

I have been expecting to see him all day. My stomach is knotted, and I have been feeling more nauseous as time wears on. Esme is staying late as usual on a Wednesday to do a stock take, and although I have asked her several times to let me help her, she has insisted that I go home and get some sleep. At the very least, she lets me hang around the shop until five thirty, I know that Jacob will have locked up and gone home by now. I slink outside and carefully look around for him. I am secretly thankful for him not turning up while I was working, causing a scene that would have been uncomfortable for everyone involved. But I don't put it past him to wait on the opposite side of the road until I emerge. Maybe he is hiding in the same alleyway I had been in early this morning, and I drag my eyes there for a quick look. It is empty.

Esme insisted on buying me lunch so at least she would be satisfied to know that I had eaten something., but now all I desire is sleep. I don't want to go home straightaway, again thinking…maybe even hoping…that Jacob might be there, waiting on the porch for me, like he had that night I stayed in Port Angeles with Edward. I have to do something. I don't want to be picked up for lurking around Forks without having to explain myself either. I head to the diner that is the furthest away from the piercing shop, and not wanting to have any type of communication with anyone else, I keep my head down as I go in.

I walk a few steps in, and I feel the powerful urge to look up into the left hand corner of the restaurant. I can't believe my eyes. Of all the places in Forks, we both end up in this one. In my haste to retreat, I trip and fall over someone's shopping. Scrambling back up, I dive out of the shop but know it is too late. He has seen me and is rushing over to talk to me. I keep my body close to the shops along the boardwalk and hope he won't be able to make me out in the low light of the evening. It is no use; he calls my name and I stop dead. I consider breaking into a run, but know I don't have the energy to get very far. I hear him call me again, just before I feel his hand on my shoulder, as he twists me around to face him.

We exchange a few rough words and all I think about is that I have to get away from him. I can feel how genuine his apology is, how upset he is that we have broken up, but it is no good. The trust is gone, and that's the only truth I need to know. I have placed my fragile trust in him and he had destroyed it. Ironically, if Edward had behaved this way I would have accepted it and probably continued to see him, because I _expected_ him to lie to me, but with Jacob it was different. I have to stop myself from laughing out loud at the insanity of my emotions and how devastated the whole situation is making me feel.

Going home is no longer an option; the only thing I can do now is head back to Esme's shop and pray that she is still there. I walk past him as quickly as I can, closing my hearing off to his pleas and demands to be reasonable.

"Bella. You can't honestly believe I want to be with her and not you," he tells me.

Maybe he has been seeing both of us all this time. How would I know? What should I believe?

"I'm not stupid, Jake. Why else didn't you tell me Emily was the one doing it? And don't tell me you were trying to protect Esme and me. You've lied enough already." I am surprised that I am keeping it together and not bursting out into tears.

I can't help but stare at him. I still find him breathtakingly beautiful, and I feel winded just by looking at him. We reach the shop, and I desperately fumble for my keys. I shake my bag, listening for the telltale sign of metal, but hear nothing as blood pumps wildly in my ears. I can feel his penetrating stare watching my shaking hands, and I give up searching and bang loudly on the front door. Inside I see Esme hurry over to me in worry. I know she sees Jacob behind me when her expression changes. She opens the door, and I quickly squeeze past, and head for a chair so I can rest my knocking knees.

I keep my head down, but hear her firmly close the door and pull the blinds past the glass. The room darkens and Esme switches a lamp one next to me.

"Are you okay?" she asks softly, tilting my head up with her hand to get a good look at me. I sniffle but nod my head. "You look shattered, Bella."

"It's been a long day -," I try to say but my voice cracks halfway through and I fall silent.

"I'll put the kettle on." She leaves me alone, and I listen intently to her strike a match and light the small gas burner we have next to the sink. She turns the tap on and water gushes into the kettle. Listening hard to the clatter of mugs and coffee jars strangely helps me to calm down.

"Would you like to stay at my house tonight, Bella?" Esme returns and hands me a steaming hot drink.

"No, thank you," I try to sound cordial. I don't want to put Esme out any further; she's still my boss, first and foremost. I just can't shake the feeling that this is all my fault.

I take a deep breath and take out my phone, knowing I've been putting off this phone call all day. I scroll through my list on contacts and tentatively press 'dial'. I wait with bated breath to see if he will answer straightaway, or leave me hanging. He answers within three rings.

"Bella?"

"Edward? Could you please come and pick me up?"

…

…

**As always I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**Thanks as always to the luscious Little Miss Mionie and KisbyDog!  
**

…

BELLA:

"Of course, Bella. Are you okay?" Edward asks, his voice full of concern.

I try to keep my voice steady. "Yes. Edward, I'm so sorry to disturb you. Can I explain when I see you?" I don't want to make Esme listen to the whole sad affair all over again.

"Yes, I'll be right over. Where are you?" I can hear him picking up his car keys.

"I'm at the shop." I start to question if this is the right thing to do.

"Stay there, see you soon." I hear his front door slam just before he hangs up.

I hang up and turn see if Esme is free of customers. "Can you stay with me until Edward gets here?"

"Of course, Bella. What about Jacob?" she asks cautiously.

"Is he still out there?" I ask.

Esme nods at me to switch off the lamp. She carefully creeps up to the blinds, gingerly lifting a slat and peers out into the night.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," she replies.

I sigh. Hopefully, Jacob will be gone by the time Edward gets here. It will probably take Edward more than an hour, anyway. Forty-five minutes later, I hear a car shred down the street and screech to a stop outside the shop. I open the door, leaving Esme to lock up behind me, and walk straight past Jacob and toward Edward, who is holding the passenger door open.

"Not him, Bella," Jacob begs me, but I can't even look at him.

I look at Edward gratefully and get in. He closes the door behind me, and comes round to the driver's side. I watch him and Jacob stare each other out, but they remain silent. Edward gets in; I nod thanks to him, and we pull away.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asks gently after we have been driving for ten minutes in silence.

"Not just yet," I reply, and I understand now why he spent a whole day avoiding talking about his mom. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"It was nothing I wasn't happy to get out of." He smiles good-naturedly back at me, and I relax. "I'm glad you called me," he adds.

We eventually arrive at his house, park the car and walk inside. I remember being very glad to see his leather couch in the living room, and the last thing I can recall is climbing onto it and trying to make myself curl up as small as possible.

…

I wake up the next day to find myself in Edward's bed. I immediately panic and feel across to the other side, expecting to find him there, but it's empty. I shoot up and look across the bed, but his pillows seem untouched. I look down and find myself without my jeans, but wearing my vest and panties, and I breathe a sigh of relief. It is very early and I pad down the stairs to make myself some coffee. I look into the living room and find Edward fast asleep on the couch, with a blanket covering him, and snoring ever so gently. I silently thank him for behaving like a gentleman for once, and finding the fresh coffee stored in the freezer as per usual, start making myself a rejuvenating drink.

I guess I've only slept for about five hours, but I already feel better. I look at the kitchen clock; it is a little after four in the morning. I groan at the thought of work before I remember that I have the day off today. I have never been happy to not be working at Esme's, but I need some time and space away from Forks to get my head together. I know that if I want to continue working with Esme, I am going to have to deal with the Jacob issue sooner rather than later, but right now I just want to have some caffeine and to go back to bed for a lazy lie-in.

A few hours later, I can hear Edward rousing downstairs. Remembering I am a guest in his house and he politely gave up his bed for me, I go downstairs to see him.

"Good morning, Bella." He smiles at me before discreetly hiding his morning erection with the blanket. "Do you need a lift into work?"

"No, I've got the day off." I smile. I actually hope he can spend the day with me; I am in need of a friend.

"Maybe you would like to get breakfast with me?" He looks hopeful.

I've never seen him act bashful before; it's almost endearing. "Yes, I would like that."

We spend the morning idly shopping in town, browsing clothes and people-watching. He makes small talk about the weather, sports, and local government - anything but my personal issues.

At twelve o'clock, Edward directs me to a seafood restaurant and tells me that he wants to buy me lunch. I let him, preparing myself for the grilling. I'm not far off.

"So I take it things aren't going very well with Jacob?" His eyes are glistening with happiness at the prospect, and I want to stab him in the hand with my salad fork.

"You don't need to sound quite so pleased," I chide. "But no, they're not."

"Want to talk about it?" he asks, pretending not to be too interested.

I sigh wearily, then tell him about what had occurred the previous day, about discovering Jacob knew who the vandal was and how it just so happened to be his deranged ex-girlfriend.

"I hate to say it, Bella, but it sounds like he was trying to protect you," Edward gruffly says.

"What?" I almost choke on my lemon sole.

Edward shrugs. "I don't like it either," he mumbles.

"I didn't expect you to be so reasonable toward him," I admit. "I thought you still had feelings for me and would put him down, just to get in my good books."

Edward looks down and nods slowly. "Maybe before my mother died I would have done. But losing someone close to you puts life into a clearer perspective."

I look at Edward and realize how deeply his mother's death has affected him. I reach out across the table and hold his hand in mine, a public gesture I never would have attempted as his girlfriend, but as his friend I feel validated enough to do so. If he flinches at my touch, he hides it well, but he can only cope with me touching him for a moment before he smiles weakly and removes his hand, placing it under the table on his lap.

JACOB:

I can't believe she did that to me.

She called that sadistic bastard to come pick her up, rather than walk home in my presence. I watch as Edward's car disappears over the horizon, unable to drag my sorry ass home. A moment later, Esme appears and locks up the shop.

"I am so sorry, Esme," I apologize to her. I am prepared to get down on my knees and grovel – if that's what it takes for her to forgive me.

Esme hesitates. I can tell in her eyes that she is torn between walking away and staying to hear me out. Thankfully, her kind nature wins, and she nods almost imperceptibly. I take that as my cue to confess everything.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you or Bella that I knew about Emily. But I had visited her, and I foolishly believed I'd frightened her enough into not carrying out any further attacks," I confess.

"Did you not think I deserved to know who was giving me grief, and why?" She raises an eyebrow as she asks me, and I know I have no defense against my behavior.

"Yes, I realize that now, but at the time I thought you would be so relieved that the vandalism had ended that you wouldn't want to pursue it. I didn't think about the impact her past actions had already had on you." I lower my head in shame; it's this second part that I have no excuse for. I still feel responsible for Emily, and I felt that if I turned her over to Esme or the police I would be letting her down for a second time. I consider telling Esme this, but decide I would just sound like I was making excuses for myself

"Could you forgive me?" I remember Bella telling me that Esme refused to press charges; if she can forgive Emily, surely she can forgive me?

"I think you acted rashly, but I believe you were trying to protect Bella from hearing about Emily's past. I honestly do, Jacob," she says.

I breathe a sigh of relief, but Esme holds up her arms to stop me from relaxing further.

"However, if you expect me to lobby Bella on your behalf, you are going to be disappointed. I don't know how much she has told you of her life before she and I met, but I can tell you she didn't have it easy. To expect me to try to woo her back for you is to ask me to betray her trust. I cannot do that, Jake. Sorry." She is firm, but there is no malice in her voice.

She gives me the double pat of submission on my shoulder, and I make room for her to pass. I guess that went better than expected. At least I know she doesn't hate me as much as Bella does, even if she won't fight in my corner for me. I walk to my bike in the parking lot. _Time to confront my dad, _I think, as I ride home. I hope Leah isn't there; that's going to make this a lot harder. I'm not someone who revels in confrontation, and if I had to choose, I'd much rather have a quick physical punch up then attempt a battle of words and minds.

I get home and pace around in the kitchen as I wait for my dad to get back from a tattoo convention in Port Angeles. I try to form the argument in my head. Will he admit his guilt to me? Will he be at all sorry for the hurt he has caused?

"Evening, son," my dad interrupts my thoughts.

I stop dead in my tracks; pleasant casual greetings are not Billy's forte. I turn around and look into his eyes; he casts them down, and I know he knows what has happened.

"You heard Emily got arrested?" I ask. He nods and indicates for me to sit down next to him. "Why Dad? Why pick on an innocent woman struggling to eke out a living like the rest of us."

"She's not like the rest of us," he replies, his face grave.

"How can you say that?" I shake my head at him.

"You are Quileute. Why do you think you didn't tell Bella when you found out about Emily and Sam?" I wait for his answer. "You didn't _want _her to know. You wanted Emily to carry on, to drive them away."

"No!" I get up, and Billy follows me through the kitchen and into the yard outside.

"Yes, Jake. In your heart you know things will never work with that girl. She's trouble, you're too different." He tries to put his hand on my shoulder but I step away.

"Does Sue Clearwater know what trouble you're creating in her name?" I narrow my eyes as he tries to avoid my gaze. "I didn't think so. This misguided vigilante stuff stops. Now."

"Are you going to tell her?" he asks.

"Not if you stop terrorizing other communities that you decide you don't like." I am struggling to control my temper.

"I love her, Jake," he says, his head lowered and full of shame.

"Then take her on a date for fuck's sake, don't go around leading impressionable girls like Emily Young to do your dirty work for you," I spit.

"It's not like that," he murmurs.

"Does Leah know?" I ask.

"Whose idea do you think it was?" He meets my gaze, and I laugh humorlessly.

Typical. I should have guessed Leah was the brains behind this. "I'm so ashamed of my family right now."

"Bella's not like us, Jake. She never will understand our culture. She's an outsider. Emily will always be there for you." He steps towards me and tries again to put a hand on my back; I shake him off and step away.

"You're not my dad anymore. I don't recognize this sad, old, bitter man." I walk back toward the house. "I'm going to start looking for somewhere else to live."

Feeling lost and beaten, I retreat to my bedroom and slam the door shut. I sit down on my bed, my back against the hard headboard. I look to my left and pick up the wolf rattle Bella bought for me. Maybe Dad's right; maybe Bella and I are too different. I'm proud of my tribe and my heritage. I don't want to turn my back on them, but I have to live my life my way. I shake the rattle slowly, listening to the clay balls knock against each other. I feel so pathetic and helpless. I can't help but pinch the bridge of my nose trying to suppress the hot tears burning my eyes.

_I fucked up bad. I'm a fucking idiot. No wonder she wants nothing to do with me. Fuck!_

I put the rattle gently back down, as it slowly starts to occur to me that I might not be able to make things up to Bella after all.

…

**Is Jake going to give up so easily? I hope not…**


	21. Chapter 21

Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.

Thanks to the awesome PTB betas Little Miss Mionie and Kisby Dog.

…

BELLA:

When I nervously return to work the next day, Edward generously insists on giving me a ride in. I'm glad for the company, and listen when he chats aimlessly about a new work project; but when we enter Forks I tune him out, searching the streets for any sign of Jacob. I'm not sure if I want to see him or not, but I feel an ache in my heart when I think of the way he used to touch me, and admit to myself that I painfully miss him.

"What time do you finish?" Edward asks, his hands gripping the steering wheel. He doesn't quite meet my gaze as I hover half in, half out of the Volvo.

"I finish at six," I reply, wondering why he's asking.

"Are you going home? I would like it if you would stay with me a while longer," he says.

I sigh with relief. I hadn't wanted to go back to an empty house tonight. "Thank you, Edward." I manage a half-smile.

He turns to me and smiles genuinely. I guess we're both lonely at the moment. I close the door and head to the shop.

As I greet Esme and unpack some new soap bars, I think about how confused I feel. If Edward had acted like this while we were together, things might have been very different. Truth is, I know I am in love with Jacob - as much as I have ever felt in love anyway -but he treated me as bad as Edward did. Edward and I had a fun day together yesterday, but I know that I don't feel anything for him anymore.

Work goes surprisingly smoothly. A couple of times Esme opens her mouth as if she's about to say something, but then she smiles and closes her mouth, as if she decides better of it. The shop is relatively quiet. I struggle to make small talk and keep to myself for most of the day. Edward turns up at five minutes to six and Esme lets me go.

I climb into the car and Edward reaches across towards me. I freeze, instantly blushing, thinking he's going to kiss me on the lips. Instead, he brushes my skin with his jaw, and plants chaste, dry lips on my cheek. He smiles at me. I'm so relieved to see a friendly face, and we spend the ride back to his house discussing and laughing at his new boss's obvious attempts to bed him. For a split second I wonder if he's trying to make me jealous as he describes Irina as quite pretty, with chin length silvery blonde hair and golden eyes, but shake the idea from my head telling myself off for being self-absorbed.

"She sounds just like your type, Edward," I say and hope he understands that I am encouraging him to date her.

"I prefer brunettes," he mutters, and I look down at my hands entwined together as they rest on my lap.

"Do you have plans tonight? You don't need to stay in and baby-sit me, y'know. If you want to go out with friends, or anyone, that's cool with me." I hope he goes out tonight and doesn't have plans to try to seduce me.

"No plans. I thought I'd cook us dinner at home," he enthuses as I try to stop my face from falling.

"Great, Edward, thanks." A small doubting voice tells me that maybe things are becoming a bit _too_ cozy with us, and to keep my distance. The last thing I want is to find myself in a ménage a trois. I check my phone for the hundredth time today, scrolling down to Jacob's name. My finger hovers over the button to delete his number, but I can't bring myself to sever the last line of communication I have with him. I double, then triple check my message inbox to see if a message from Jacob has slipped in, in case I missed it. I haven't; it's empty.

...

Edward's cooking has definitely improved over the last few months. I note that he has thoughtfully made me a vegetarian version of his Chicken Vesuvio that he learned to make while he lived briefly in Chicago. He is a die-hard carnivore; he has even tried bear once in a casserole on a hunting trip and loved it. I shudder at the thought.

"Fancy a glass of pinot grigio?" he asks as I walk into the kitchen after a wonderful, hot cleansing shower.

"I'll get it," I tell him. I get the bottle of white out of the fridge and pour us a glass each. I watch him as he sets the table, squatting down to make sure the napkins, cutlery and placemats all align. I'm sure he suffers from a form of obsessive-compulsive disorder, even if it just affects him a little bit. He plates up and indicates for me to sit down, and we eat.

"How have things been since the funeral?" I ask, guilty that he has been concerned greatly about me, but I haven't really considered that he is still grieving.

"Things have been getting better. I've been thinking a lot about my life, things I would like to change, things I still want to accomplish. I've just been given this promotion at work, and I want it to be the first step towards accomplishing a few goals."

"Such as?" I ask.

"I want to travel more, educate myself, try new things." He looks at me. "I guess I also want someone to share those things with. I want to eventually get married, have kids. I like the idea of being able to call someone 'my wife'."

"Wow, Edward. You sound so much calmer, more focused, than before when we..." I break off and my unfinished sentence hangs uncomfortably in the air.

"Cheesecake?" Edward asks, breaking the silence and pouring me a second glass of wine.

"Please. What flavor?" I ask.

"Original or caramel?" He chuckles, as he watches my eyes light up. "Or a slice of both?"

I sheepishly nod, as he brings out the Eli's cheesecakes over and we help ourselves.

"What a treat." I tuck heartily into the shortbread cookie crust, making silly yummy noises.

"I don't normally have dessert when I'm cooking just for myself. It's nice to have company," he says, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Me too. Do you miss Chicago?" I ask, as I try to stop myself from licking my bowl clean.

"Yeah, I might go back one day. There's a possibility of a transfer if I meet next month's budget, so I'm keeping it in mind," he replies.

I nod, and we continue chatting as he re-fills my glass. As it gets closer to midnight, I look at the empty bottles of wine on the kitchen table, the same place where we had not-so-gentle sex not so long ago.

"Wow, I think I've had a little bit too much drink. Bedtime for me. Where shall I sleep?" I ask, hoping he doesn't want us to share a bed.

"I'm fine with the couch, again." He smiles at me, and I smile back, the wine making me feel warm and happy.

"Thank you. I bet you'll be glad to be rid of me," I joke, as I help him clear the table, then get the couch ready with pillows and blankets for him.

"Bella, you know you're welcome to stay here as long as you want to." He lies down on the couch, and stretches.

"Thank you." I reply.

"Think I'll read for a bit." He picks up his current reading book from the floor and opens it.

"Good night, Edward." I lean down to him, and attempt to kiss him on the forehead, but he tilts his head up and my mouth lands on his. For a split moment, I push back into him and I feel him start to part his mouth. _Crap!_ I immediately mumble goodnight and pull away from his lips, rubbing mine dry. I climb the stairs to bed and feel shaken, almost like I've just cheated on Jacob. How did my love life get so complicated?

…

JACOB:

Today is a new low.

I wake up and decide that I need to start sorting my life out. I pack the few basic essentials into my pannier bag and take one last look around my bedroom. I don't know when I will be coming back here again. I safely stow the wolf rattle away in my leather jacket and put my jacket on. I ride the short distance over to Emily's parents house. I need to know that Emily is finally over me and isn't going to turn psycho stalker ex on Bella. I've a funny feeling that when she knows Bella and I have broken up, she is going to chase after me. Or worse, blame Bella for my unhappiness and attack her.

Thankfully her parents are at work. I don't think I could stand an angry confrontation with them right now. They blame me entirely for Emily's accident, as well as for her cheating on me with Sam – which I find quite rich. They see Sam as a son and savior, and me as a bad influence. I think if they didn't respect Billy's position as tribal elder, things could have gotten quite nasty between us. I knock on the door; Emily leans out of her bedroom window and, upon seeing me, runs down the stairs to open the door. She is wearing one of my old t-shirts, an old favorite with the Quileute words _Kwop Kilawtley_ on the front – it used to belong to my mom, and hasn't fit me since I was little. I didn't even know I had lost it. My blood runs cold as I realize she must have taken it from my room when she was visiting our house to see Leah.

"No school today?" I ask, through gritted teeth as she coquettishly tries to hide the t-shirt with her arms.

"I dropped out last week," she whispers, unable to look me in the eyes. "I haven't told anyone yet."

"Not even Sam?" I ask, shaking my head.

"No, he broke the engagement off," she says, but doesn't seem that upset. I look at her ring-less hand, and feel sorry for her. Admittedly , I'm a little bit more worried for me and Bella. "Oh, Jake!" She reaches out for me, and grabs my hand, holding it to her face. "How I've missed you, but you've come back for me!"

"No, Emily. When will you learn? Don't you even feel sorry about what you did?" I try not to let my anger boil over as I let her rub my hand over her face and neck. I'm scared that if I try to snatch it away I might use it and end up threatening her physically. After she has been pivotal in destroying my relationship with Bella, what I really want to do is crush her throat under my hand.

"I'm sorry that I upset you, Jake." She tries to pull my hand down to her breasts, and I pull it away, curling both my fists up and placing them into my pockets.

"I don't love you, Emily." I tell her as I take a step back. "Whatever I felt for you died when I walked in on you and Sam. It was over, and has been, for many years."

"No, Jake. I don't believe it. You love me." She covers her ears as if refusing to listen.

"No," I tell her firmly.

"It's that girl isn't it? She's stolen you from me. That witch, B-" She shakes in fury.

"Don't," I warn.

"_Bella_!" Emily spits the name out.

"Don't EVER say her name." I move her into the house, and grab her wrists, pushing her up against the wall.

"It's okay if you want to hurt me, Jake. I would understand." She closes her eyes, and feeling sickened, I let her go.

"Go back to Sam, Emily. Beg his forgiveness. He's your only chance of having something normal and pure. You destroyed any chance you had of happiness with me; don't make the same mistake twice."

I leave her, I get back on my bike, and head towards Forks to open the shop up. When I walk in Embry looks up, and there is panic in his eyes.

"Morning, Jake." He quickly hides whatever he was doing under the counter.

"Show me," I demand.

"Show you what?" His voice has little innocence in it.

"Embry, remember what happened last time you didn't come clean about something? Show me what you just put under the counter," I try to grab whatever it is from under the counter.

Embry laughs nervously and pulls out the newly restored wooden signboard for Esme's shop.

"Okay, okay. I was just putting the finishing touches to it. What do you think?" he asks.

I look at it and he has surpassed himself, improving an already high standard of work. "Good job, Embry. Will Bella be coming in to pick this up?" I ask casually.

"I guess so. I could always drop it off at the job if you'd prefer?" he replies.

"No, make sure she comes here to get it, and make sure I'm here. You owe me one, Embry," I tell him.

…

A couple of hours later I have just finished piercing someone's eyebrow when I venture out onto the shop floor to ask Embry if he wants a coffee. The phone rings it and Embry picks it up.

"Black Piercings and Tattoos, Embry speaking." I watch curiously as Embry's face turns pale, as he slowly nods. "Oh, no."

"Who is it?" I ask, but he holds a hand up to silence me.

"Thanks for letting me know. He's here - I'll tell him straightaway." He replies weakly, as he puts the phone back on the receiver. "That was Billy."

"What the fuck does he want?" I ask callously.

"Emily's been arrested again." Embry winces as he tells me.

"Already? I can't say I'm surprised," I tell him, but behind his eyes I know that there is something else. "Spit it out, Embry."

"She was arrested at Esme's shop." His face is scrunched up in fear.

Before Embry can say anything else, I grab my jacket and run out the door.

…

**I promise this is still a BxJ story! Edward is being so nice to her, I hope he's not planning anything devious and is just being a good friend… And what has Emily done now? Let me know what you think! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**Thanks a million to Kisby Dog and Little Miss Mionie!  
**

**Warning! One sneaky little lemon detour coming up…**

…

JACOB:

I arrive at Esme's shop just as Chief Volturi is putting a handcuffed Emily into the back of his patrol car. I hear her scream my name, but I ignore her; I walk through the door and take in the scene. The shop is completely wrecked; bottles and soap bars have been thrown everywhere. It looks like a duel to the death has been fought. Esme is starting to tidy up, sweeping up broken glass with a brush and pan. My eyes dart around the room, panicking, until I spot her, Bella.

Bella is sitting on a stool, clutching one hand onto it to steady herself. Her other hand is holding a cloth, which is already soaked with blood, to one side of her head.

_I am going to actually murder Emily Young._

"Bella, are you all right?" I ask, half expecting her to shout and swear at me, but she doesn't. She just looks up at me with her big chocolate eyes and reaches to touch her forehead in a daze, as a car pulls up outside.

"Oh my God! Bella, what happened? What did he do to you?" a new male voice behind me asks.

"I'm fine," she meekly whispers to him.

I feel someone knock me out the way and look up to see Bella's ex-boyfriend, Edward, rush over to her. He is holding his hands out to her, until he sees the gaping wound on her head, blood gushing trickling down the side of her face. His hands fly to his mouth, and he looks like he's going to be sick, or pass out - or hopefully even both.

"That's gross. Argh, blood!" Edward gags and steps back from Bella. I push past him and come and stand near her. I'm desperate to touch her, but I suspect she is going to choose him over me. Her eyes flicker between us before she quietly utters just one word.

"Jake."

My heart nearly bursts as I crouch down so that I am eye level with her. Released, Edward runs outside to noisily inhale fresh air.

"Yes, baby?" I gently brush her hair from her face to get a better look at her forehead. She smiles weakly at me.

"Take me home, please." She clutches my hand as she tries to stand up but falls back onto the seat again, dizzy.

I open my arms and sweep her up into them, nuzzling my head into her hair as I breathe in her sweet scent.

"Look after her, Jake. She wouldn't let me call a paramedic for her," Esme asks me.

I nod, and Bella smiles her consent at me as I carry her out of the shop and toward home. As i walk the few blocks, I think how right it feels to have her in my arms again, how light and easy she fits into my grasp. I try to hurry, but not so much as to make the journey any more painful for her that it already is. I look down at her and find her staring up at me with those wide, dark eyes. We quickly reach her house, and I set her down so she can unlock the door. It pops open with a click, and I scoop her up again so she doesn't have to walk far.

"There's whiskey under the sink." She motions towards the cupboard as I place her down on the counter. I grab a clean tumbler off the side and pour her a healthy dose of Kentucky bourbon. I press it into her shaking hands as she takes a sip, then a gulp, and then downs the rest of the glass. She closes her eyes for a moment, letting the alcohol calm her down.

She winces as she remembers the gaping wound on her forehead. "I've got a splitting headache," she whispers.

"Here, let me have a look." I stand between her open legs and softly look at the gash, tilting her head towards the thin strip of honeyed light coming in from the window.

"It's stopped bleeding now," I tell her, and she looks more content. "Did you pass out?" I ask, she shakes her head, much to my relief.

"Want me to clean it up?" She nods, and her hands slowly fall onto my arms as she grips my shirt. I pry myself out of her grasp and fill a bowl with clean water. I take out a bottle of Dettol and a dry cloth, which I saw stored next to the whiskey.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I ask.

"I can't really remember." She grimaces as she takes a deep breath, and starts to explain. "I was talking to Esme about Edward when I heard the door open behind me. I saw Esme look horrified at whoever it was over my shoulder. I spun around because I kinda guessed who it was, and Emily was standing there in front of me. She yelled and lunged at me, pushing me back into a display. Esme called the cops straightaway. I managed to get back up and tried to push Emily outside and close the door. We tussled a bit more before I tackled her and brought her down. Being unsteady on my feet, I tripped over her and fell, bashing my head on the table as I went down." Bella rolls her eyes at her own inelegance.

I pour some of the antiseptic liquid in the bowl and top it up with water, then carefully dab away the congealed blood from her hair and skin. As I concentrate on looking after her, I feel her wrap her feet around my waist, and pull me toward her more. I look into her eyes as a wry, sexy smirk develops across her lips.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I whisper, before I push the bowl away next to the wall beside her and check that the cut is starting to close.

"I've missed you, Jake." She leans into me, closes her eyes and presses her lips against mine.

I groan a little as I feel her small hands wrap themselves in my hair. We slowly open our mouths, and she pushes her hot, pink tongue inside me. I breathe her in, imprinting the smell of whiskey and mint and strawberries into my mind forever. Her hands make their way down my back, rubbing me, encouraging me as we kiss deeply. Her hands finally come to rest on my ass, and she grips me, pulling me toward her. As she opens her legs a little wider, I am forced to nestle my aching erection against her. She moans and rubs herself against my hardness.

"Bella," I pant, as I break the kiss. "Are you sure? Isn't it too soon?"

"Shh," she tells me as she bring her hands up underneath my checked shirt and massages my skin, ghosting over my nipples and chest. "Don't over think this," she says.

My breath hitches as she kisses me lightly along my jaw, looking up into my eyes.

"Come on, Jake. I want to feel your hands on me. Don't tell me you don't want this."

_Is she kidding?_ Of course I want this, but there is an urgency in her eyes, an urgency in the way her feet are pushing my ass towards her, that doesn't feel right.

"You've just been in a fight, Bella, you're hurt. I'm not sure this is a good idea." Her hands reach down to the front of my shirt and make light work of the pearl studs, popping my shirt open in one movement. She gazes lustily at my bare chest.

"Shut up, Jake," she murmurs. "You owe me." I look at her, astonished. She bends toward me and flicks her tongue over both nipples. I close my eyes, wanting her so badly, and as I start to slowly forget my name, her hands reach down toward my belt buckle.

"That's right," she says in a low voice as I lose the argument in my head and push my large, strong hands under her top and press her skin underneath my hands. Her skin feels so smooth and supple as I rub my hands over it. She slowly unthreads my buckle and pulls down my zipper, placing her hand over my swollen bulge. I sigh in relief as I feel her warm hand squeeze me over my boxers.

Bella presses into me harder, moving her hand further down so she can touch my balls. I feel her bra under my hands and reach around to unclasp it. I unhook it, and she closes her eyes in pleasure as I clutch her breasts and press them together. Rubbing my thumbs over her nipples, I roll and pinch them with my fingers.

"Please, Jake." She opens her eyes and looks at me. She releases my dick and balls from her hands and slowly pulls up her skirt. I almost whimper with anticipation when I see she is wearing a white, lacey thong.

She reaches back around to my ass and pushes my jeans down over my tight buttocks, as she licks her lips before sucking mine. "Fuck, Bella," I hiss as she moves her hands to the waistband on my boxers and forces them down over my erection, letting it spring back up into the air.

"Oh, Jake," she moans into my mouth as she places her hand along my shaft and slowly starts to tug back and forth.

I quickly whip her sweater over her head and pull her bra straps off over her arms. Leaning in, I greedily take one breast in my mouth while letting my hand play with the other. I suck, nip, and lick at her. I try to fill my mouth with her. I flick her other nipple with my hand, and with a dark intensity in her voice that I have never heard before, she demands that I rip off her panties.

"Put your fucking fingers into me," she compels me as she lifts her bottom off the counter briefly and pulls her skirt over her ass. She bites her lower lip and she picks up her speed attack on my dick. It feels so good. I don't want to move, but then I look at her half-naked body on the counter and let out a low, rumbling growl. I take hold of either side of her flimsy panties and pull violently at the waistband, destroying them in seconds.

"Touch me there, Jake." She encourages me as she opens her legs, further exposing herself to me. She takes my hand from her breast and places it in her mouth, sucking it back and forth, mirroring the same movement that she is currently jerking at my dick with. I moan a little as she eye fucks me, slowly moving her ass up and down as she desperately tries to rub herself on the counter and pick up a little friction.

She lets my fingers go from her mouth and pushes them down toward her pussy. I look into her eyes, not recognizing the Bella I love, but a different, animalistic version of her. I fondle her clit with my fingers and feel her shudder slightly. She is wet and ready for me as I push my fingers into her. She cries out with delight as I push and pull my fingers into her slit. I ignore the feeling that something is not quite right.

She picks up her pace on my dick and I follow suit and start to really plunge in and out of her. Our faces have a look of pure heated concentration as we bring each other to the edge.

"Now, Jacob. Put your dick in me now," she begs. I swear loudly, as I use my free hand to scoot her down the counter and bring her pussy closer to me. She leans diagonally back against the wall as we release each other. I lean down and blow and lick her slit. "Oh. _Oh_," she cries, as I keep licking and blowing while watching as she rubs at her clit with abandon. "Ah, fuck!" I watch her slit as it convulses in front of me. Looking up, I see her mouth is wide open and her eyes shut as she shudders through her release.

Not letting her recover, I move close to her still trembling pussy and slide the top of my head into her. "More," she demands. She forces me into her as she tries to push her body down onto my dick.

"Patience, Bella," I tease her, listening to her beg me as I thrust and subtract just the head of my cock into her entrance. I plunge into her, grabbing a hold of her ass as I repeatedly and quickly slam into her. She is immediately close to the edge again, her breath falling and rising in quick gasps. I feel myself start to hit home as my balls constrict and my stomach tells me I am going to come. "Cum with me, Bella," I tell her, and I feel her contract around me. I shoot into her, shouting though my release as I shake through the hardest orgasm I have ever felt.

I scoop her up for the third time and carry her to her bedroom. I lay her down and make her cum one more time around my fingers, and she rides out her long, hot orgasm. We collapse together, panting heavily.

"You can go now."

"What?"

She smiles with a mixture of cruelty and just royally fucked satisfaction, as she leans her head against the headboard.

"I just needed a quick release, and you were there for me. Thanks." To signal the conversation is over, she turns to one side and stares out the window. I see her gingerly touch her forehead, examining her fingers to see if they are bloody. "I'll see you around, Jake."

Shocked and speechless, I get off the bed and leave her alone in her bedroom.

…

…

**Harsh! If you liked the lemon, make my day by telling me what you think so far…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**I have mad love for my PTB betas Kisby Dog and Little Miss Mionie!**

...

BELLA:

I wake up, as bright daylight floods into the room, making me squint, which in turn pulls on my head-wound. I grimace at the uncomfortable tightness.

"Jake?"

I roll over to the other side of the bed, expecting him to be there. I ache from the effects of my battered face and mugful of alcohol. Ouch! Where's Jake? Then it all comes flooding back. _I kicked him out_,I gulp. _Why?_ All I can see is his beautiful face distorted with pain as he reacted to my harsh, unforgivable words.

I remember that at some point I just couldn't bear to see him anymore; the way those eyes looked down at me, busting full of love, as I rode out the last of three powerful orgasms he had given me. I was angry with him for being with Emily. I had wanted to use him. I can't believe I demanded he leave after that, but also I can't believe he Jacob left me so easily. If he loved me, wouldn't he fight to stay and be with me?

And then it slowly dawns on me, and I turn even paler. I did exactly to him what Edward did to me.

I slowly piece the events of the previous day back together. The day had been quietly industrious. Esme and I had gotten a lot of new products made and sold quite a few as well. Sometime after lunch, I'm not sure when, I had felt someone slam into me as Emily had attacked me and brought me down to the floor.

"Stay the fuck away from him," she had shouted, spitting in my face.

I was dazed; I got up on my feet and didn't answer her.

"I know you broke up. He was with me _this morning_," she said.

"I don't believe you." I had replied as, out of the corner of my eye, I watched Esme dial 911.

"We're old, _old_ friends." She smirked at me and I lost it, barrelling towards her, sending products flying as I came crashing down. Feeling proud of myself, I tried to step over her triumphantly, but she grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. I saw the table hurtling towards me as my face made contact with it.

At that point, Chief Volturi pulled up outside the shop. I watched as Jacob's dad, Billy, sat in the passenger seat .We made eye contact, but he didn't acknowledge me. Instead I watched him as he picked up his cell and made a call. The Chief arrested Emily and had to restrain her as she kicked, spat and swore at him with all her might.

"I called Edward, too," Esme told me as she sat me down on the stool and hurried away to get supplies to clean up my face.

It felt like forever had come and gone by the time Jacob and Edward had simultaneously shown up. I only had eyes for Jacob. There was no one else in the room as far as I was concerned.

I lift my hand to feel Jacob's handiwork. He cleaned my face up pretty well. I don't think I'll need stitches, but it's going to take a while to heal. I should call him and apologize, thank him, but I'm too proud - and too embarrassed.

My phone buzzes on the nightstand, and my heart leap as I scramble to find it. I stop when I see that it's Esme.

"Esme? Are you alright?" I ask her.

"Yes, Bella, fine. You? How's your forehead?"

"It's fine, barely a scratch." I am still too scared to look in the mirror. "What's the time?"

"Just past ten a.m."

_Ten in the morning! _"Oh my gosh, Esme. I am so sorry. I had no idea."

"Don't apologize, Bella. I didn't expect you to come in today. I just want to make sure you're alright." Her voice is full of concern.

"No worries, I'll be there in about an hour," I say, getting up.

I go and make myself some breakfast in the kitchen. I'm not in the mood to cook, so I heat up a disgusting frozen TV dinner. My phone rings again, and my heart and stomach lurch together as I scramble to pick up my phone. My shoulders sink when I see the ID screen illuminate Edward's name

"Edward. How you feeling?" I ask as I remember his overreaction to the smattering of blood he had seen on my forehead.

"I'm fine, thanks, Bella. And how are you?" He sounds quite upset.

"Fine, fine. It was nothing." I remind myself to have a look at the wound as soon as possible.

"Are we still on for Saturday?" he asks nervously. "I'm meeting Irina for lunch and I don't want to be left alone with her. You did promise me."

Crap! I'd forgotten I was supposed to meet him tomorrow so he would have an ally while meeting with his new boss. I also need to pick up the few belongings I have over at his place.

"Yes, of course, I hadn't forgotten. Maybe we can swing by your place first and I can pick up my things. I think I'm okay to move back home now." _Because Jacob is never going to want to see me ever again_, I think. I also think it's wise to go to Edward's first, before lunch, that way I'll only be there for a few minutes before we have to leave.

I switch the hot water on and get in the shower. Turning my head up to face the spray, I immediately let out a high-pitched scream. My wound feels like it is on fire. I put my head down, and wash my hair and body all over as quickly as I can. I hop out of the shower, clear the condensation off the mirror and peer at my face.

Goddamn! There is a small chunk of my skin missing where my forehead made contact with the corner of the table. The scar is going to be permanent, I think, as I cautiously trace the dent in my face. I want to cut my long hair into a fringe to cover it, but looking at the clock, I realise I don't have time right now, and quickly change for work.

...

Later in the afternoon, my back is to the door when I hear it open, and my instant reaction is to swing around and expect the worst. I release the breath I'd been holding onto when when I see Embry's head look up in search of me. In his hands is the new wooden shop sign. I practically run to him and throw my arms around his shoulders.

"Embry." I feel so emotional upon seeing him; I have to stop myself from bursting into tears.

_Get a grip, Bella!_ I am restricted from giving him a proper hug as the wooden sign is between us. I look behind him in the desperate hope he hasn't come alone.

"Bella, let's take a look at you," he says softly, and I release my grip around him and take a step back. "Ouch!" he says, after inspecting my face. "That looks like it hurt!"

I follow Embry over to the till counter and inspect the sign. He's done a brilliant job.

"It's great, Embry. Even better than before." I hug him properly this time and he grins back at me. "How much do I owe you?" I reach for my handbag from under the counter.

"No, Bella. It was my pleasure," he says, pushing my handbag down.

"Wow, thanks, Embry. I owe you. Esme!" I call to her, and she comes rushing out of the storeroom in a fluster.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Her face is frowning with worry.

I stand back and reveal the new shop sign. Esme looks at it and her face breaks into a bright smile. She nods to Embry, "You did this?"

Embry smiles back proudly, "Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you." Esme grabs Embry into a tight hug; he is practically glowing from all the female attention he's getting.

"Well, I better get back to the shop. I told Jacob I'd only be a few minutes," he says, not quite meeting my gaze.

My smile falls at the sound of his name and I involuntarily drop my head.

"He had asked me to keep it until you came over to us, but I wanted to bring it over in person," he adds.

"He said that today?" My heart beings to pick up a little.

"No, yesterday."

My heart sinks again.

I think quickly. "I would like my lip stud changed into a ring, I was hoping you would do it for me, Embry?" It might be my only way of seeing Jacob again.

"Wow, you're asking me instead of Jake? Thanks, Bella. Want to come over when you finish work?" he beams.

"I can't tonight, maybe after the weekend?" I didn't want to have to eat lunch and possibly dribble in front of Edward's work friends.

"I'm sure Jacob will want to see you," Embry tells me, not looking as confident as he sounds.

"I don't really think he will want to, Embry, " I reply, and try not to notice his puzzled look.

...

I meet Edward at the seafood restaurant called Smuggler's Landing for lunch on Saturday. I feel like a third wheel at lunch with him and Irina. Edward has underplayed how pretty she is, but hadn't overestimated how much she wants to get into his pants. Every time he says something even remotely funny, she throws her head back and laughs as if it was the funniest thing she has ever heard. Or if he's telling one of his (slightly boring to me as I've heard it many, many times) travel stories, she will lean over to him and put her hand over his, nodding solemnly, trying to lock his eyes with hers. As we part company with her and head towards downtown, Edward tries to take my hand in his but I wriggle free.

"Irina is so pretty and funny." I hint at Edward, as he looks slightly miffed at my snub. "You should ask her out on a date!"

"She's alright." He sulks, as we turn onto West First Street, but I can tell he's starting to consider asking her out. I smile to myself before looking up and gasping as I see Jacob coming out of a tattoo and piercing shop. My stomach turns as he glances in our direction, but thankfully he doesn't see us.

I look at his face. He looks truly unhappy. I half expect him to kick the ground in frustration. I watch as he takes something out of his pocket and viciously rips it up, letting the paper scraps fall to the ground before walking away.

"Oh dear, looks like you've broken his heart all over again, " Edward says, sounding absolutely delighted.

"Shut up, Edward!" I snarl as I grab him and push us behind a Douglas fir. I peer around and watch Jacob cross the road and head up the street, relieved he hasn't seen Edward and me together.

Deciding we are safe to leave our hiding place, I drag Edward over to the shop and pick the bits of paper off the ground. I examine them and piece them back together; it's a handwritten list of all the piercing shops in Port Angeles. There are about half a dozen of them, all crossed out except for the one I'm standing outside of. I gather the pieces up and put them safely in my pocket, glad to be able to keep a bit of Jacob with me.

Why is Jacob here in Port Angeles? Is he looking for another job? Has he walked out of his dad's shop? I can't believe it. I think about why he'd want to come to another town, and then realization slowly washes over me. My skin develops a bright red tint and I bury the look of shame on my face in my hands. _Oh no. He's leaving Forks -because of me._

...

**Silly Bella. Still, everyone deserves a second chance, don't you think...?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**Mad love to Kisby Dog and Little Miss Mionie!**

…

BELLA:

It is Monday morning, and I'm sitting in the coffee shop opposite Jake's piercing shop, waiting for him and Embry to arrive. Esme has closed the shop for the day, as it is the anniversary of her son's death, and she wants to spend the day alone with her thoughts. I offered to open up myself, but I think she's worried in case Emily gets bail and comes after me again. I haven't heard from the cops about what is happening with Emily but I will be pressing charges given half a chance.

I watch Embry open up but want to see Jake, so I wait close to an hour for him to show. I'm on my fourth espresso and hyped when I decide that maybe he isn't coming in today after all. I leave a tip and, picking up a massive gift basket, walk over to the shop. A wave of sadness floods over me when I hear the bells tinkle as the door opens. _That used to be one of my favorite sounds_, I think grimly. Embry looks pleased to see me; his kind smile relaxes me a little as I step into the store

"Morning, Bella. All set to change your stud?" he asks, smiling.

"Yes, and Esme sends you this, with her thanks." I lift the gift basket onto the counter; it is practically filled with half of Esme's products.. Embry's eyes light up.

"For me? No one ever buys me presents." He is ridiculously happy as he rummages through the soaps, bath bombs, shower jellies and other paraphernalia Esme has stuffed into the basket. I look at Embry for a moment, maybe seeing him properly for the first time. I wonder if he has a girlfriend at all; what his story is.

"Have you heard about Emily at all?" I ask nervously, in case she has been released.

"They gave her a psychiatric evaluation, and it looks like she is very troubled. Don't worry, Bella, she's not going to post bail."

"Were you friends with her?"

"Not after the paint incident, no."

"Sorry." I know it's not really my fault, but I feel like it is my duty to apologize. Embry shrugs.

"Shall we go into the backroom?" he asks, as he heads into Jacob's domain.

As we enter, I take in a deep breath and get a small whiff of Jake; it smells like warmth, motorbikes, leather, soap, sandalwood, and home.

"Erm? Bella?" My eyes pop open. I hadn't realized I had closed them, or that I was inhaling deeply.

I want to ask Embry where Jacob is and whether he has mentioned me at all, but truthfully, I am too scared. Just like Jacob would have done, Embry pats the bench and I position myself up on it. I keep my knees firmly together as Embry moves towards me, and taking my chin gently in his hand, inspects my lip piercing.

"That's healed nicely," he notes.

"Did you tell Jacob I was coming in this morning?" _Well, that's a start, _I tell myself.

"No." Embry's eyes narrow slightly, as he stops looking at my ring, and instead looks into my eyes. "I thought you would have told him."

Ah. So Jacob hasn't mentioned my shocking behavior. Maybe he hasn't mentioned me at all since that night.

Embry wheels a tray over to us, it has all kinds of frightening looking instruments on it.

"What kind of lip ring do you want?" he asks, placing a plastic, transparent box on my lap. "Silver or black?"

"Black, please."

He pops open the top layer of the box, and inside are hundreds of black captive bead lip rings all compartmentalized by size. Taking some tweezers, he picks one up and tries to judge the correct size.

"Hmm. This one is too big, I think." He puts it back in the box, and brings out a smaller size, holding it up next to my lip. "Nope, too small." He picks up another one, and his frown softens to a smile. "Third time lucky."

He takes a deep breath and lays the ring down in a metal dish on the tray.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod casually, pretending I'm not nervous at all.

Embry puts blue latex gloves on and comes close to me. He concentrates hard as he tries to unscrew the ball from the thread of my straight stud.

"Jacob put this on quite tight!" Embry covers himself, as he uses all his strength to loose the ball. It refuses to move. "Right, where did I put the forceps?" He asks himself.

_Forceps?_ I panic, until he picks up a harmless looking contraption, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

Eventually he works the ball loose andm taking a tiny plastic bag, puts the ball and the thread inside and gives it to me. Taking the lip ring, he pulls the ball from between the semi circle of metal and places it down on the tray. He takes what is left of the ring and twists it gently, opening it up. I open my mouth at his indication, and he slides the ring inside my piercing, I am surprised that I can't feel it going in at all.

"Now for the tricky part," Embry announces as his eyes narrow.

I wonder how many piercings Embry has changed, as small beads of perspiration form on his forehead. He picks up the minute ball with the tweezers, and straightaway, the ball pings out of his grasp and rockets off somewhere to the depths of the room.

"See what I mean?" He smiles sheepishly.

On his second attempt with a new ball, Embry snaps the ball into place with ease. He breathes a sigh of relief and stands back to appreciate his work. I turn and look into the mirror. I wiggle the lip ring around, and feel the metal curving over my lip with my tongue.

"Now, don't fiddle with it too much," Embry warns me, I want to giggle, as I've never seen his serious, professional face before. "It's going to take a few days to heal again and wiggling it around is not a good idea." Chastised, I hold my hands up away from my mouth in surrender. We leave the back room and walk into the shop front.

"Thanks, Embry. How much for the ring?" I realize I am lisping a little, and every time I speak I am very aware of the metal between my lips. It's going to take some time getting used to it.

"Ten dollars, please, Bella."

I take my purse out of my pocket and find a crisp bill to give him. He thanks me and pops it in the till.

"Sowhere'sJakethismorning?" I blurt out in a jumbled mess, hoping Embry understood me because I don't want to have to repeat myself again slowly.

"You haven't seen him today?" he asks, an eyebrow raised.

"We broke up," I mumble quietly.

"Oh. I wondered why he has been in such a foul mood. He's so private, never tells me anything."

"So he's not coming in this morning? Is he in La Push?" I try not to sound too desperate.

"I thought you knew." Embry admits. "He's been staying with me the last few days. When he found out his dad was responsible for urging Emily to attack the shop, he moved out."

I am stunned, and if it is possible to hate Emily and Billy a little bit more, I achieve it.

"So where is he today?" I ask quietly.

"Well, he's been job hunting in Port Angeles but there haven't been any vacancies. So he's riding his bike up to Seattle."

"Seattle? That's hours away!" I am horrified. He would go that far to get away from me?

"I think he might be staying over at a friend's tonight. Or maybe his sister, Leah's place; she goes to school there."

I am floored. I knew I had fucked up big time but didn't think Jacob was prepared to move miles away to get some distance from me. Suddenly, I'm glad Jake isn't here right now, I shudder at the thought of what he must think of me. I thank Embry for my piercing and head home, gutted.

JACOB:

Seattle is one big city. I arrive just before lunchtime and spend the afternoon traipsing around a dozen different tattoo and piercing establishments. Everywhere is jam packed with students working to pay off their loans, and each proprietor has a stack of resumes if they ever needed anyone. I am offered the job of receptionist at a really beautiful rockabilly tattoo parlor but have to refuse it, because that's just not what I want to do. I take my portfolio around with me, but I've only really just started tattooing, and some of the work I see is insanely good. I do manage to sell a few sheets of flash work that Embry has designed for just under a hundred dollars, so he will be stoked about that.

I consider calling Leah and asking to spend the night at her place, but she is still furious at me over the Emily fiasco. As always, she blames me for the whole mess. Angry and frustrated, I put my helmet back on and start the long journey home. Unfortunately for me, the four-hour ride gives me plenty of time to think about Bella. I am trying to understand why she kicked me out that night - what did I do wrong? _She probably blames me for the Emily mess as well_, I think. I remember cleaning the gash on her forehead and think she probably has the right to be pissed off and want to use me.

I stop in Port Angeles for gas and a quick sandwich and my mind inevitably turns to Bella. Being with her again for those fleeting few hours just makes me miss and want her more. I was damn annoyed with Embry when I found out he took the shop sign over to give to Esme. I wanted Bella to come into the shop and pick it up, just so I could see her again. She had never really gone into detail about her past life before Forks, but I had picked up that she had a pretty shitty time with her parents and I just know that that douche bag Edward treated her like crap. I guess she looked to me for protection, and I let her down. I feel ashamed that I didn't hand Emily over to the cops the first time I found out about her; if I had then Bella wouldn't be scarred for life.

I'm in a similarly contemplative mood as I pull up in the parking lot near the shop. The bells of the door chime noisily as I walk in, just as Embry is getting ready to leave.

"How did it go?" Embry asks, looking a bit shifty.

"Whack. Nothing going."

I sulk as I look around the shop. I can't wait to leave this place, but I still haven't spoken to Billy about quitting yet. "How did you get on alone?"

"Not bad. I've booked you a couple of appointments for tomorrow, someone has asked me to design them a tattoo, and…" Embry looks like he's putting off telling me something. "And Bella came in and had her lip piercing changed."

"Bella?" Looking at Embry's face, I guess she has filled him in on some aspects of what had gone on between us. I had told him nothing about our relationship. I'm not one of those guys. "What did she say?"

"Just that you two had broken up."

"Oh."

"The new piercing went fine by the way." I ignore him.

"Did she ask about me at all?" I am cringing at myself when I ask this. I sound like a prepubescent.

"She asked where you were."

"And?"

"I told her you were in Seattle job-hunting. Was that okay?"

I nod slowly. "What did she say when you told her?"

"She seemed surprised it was so far away."

"That it?"

"Yep, that was it."

I sigh, so she really didn't care about me at all anymore_. Stupid Jake_, she's probably glad you are leaving. Embry and I lock the shop up together and head back to his shack. I am quiet the rest of the night and my mood can't get any lower.

_I've lost her,_ I think.

…

**Can he get her back?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

…

BELLA:

_Jerk!_ I mutter under my breath, as I slam the till shut and hand the innocent customer his change. I scowl at his back as he walks away.

_Asshole! _I think as another comes up to me and asks inoffensively if we have any more lemongrass and mint candles in stock. I smile through gritted teeth and go fetch them for him. Inwardly sneering at his grateful smile. _Menstrual much?_ I taunt myself.

"Bella, are you okay?" Esme comes and stands besides me, softly stroking my back with her hand. "You seem out of sorts."

My shoulders sink down. I know I've been rude without actually speaking out loud and insulting anyone. "Sorry, Esme. I'm having a bad day today." I mentally smack myself for my childish behavior.

Esme nods. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Jacob? Two weeks ago."

I hang my head in shame as I recall throwing him out of my house after using him for my own satisfaction. _Whore_, I castigate myself. I have considered approaching him, by every time I have started on my way to his shop, I find myself getting cold feet and detouring around it and heading back home. If I was a real woman, I would march myself over there, apologize and take my punishment with my head held high. Truth is, I am a big chicken, and can't bear the thought of seeing and hearing what he really thinks of me.

Besides, I imagine he has moved to Seattle by now. I do miss Embry though, I think of him twice a day when Esme puts the beautiful wooden sign outside in the morning, and when she bring it in for safe keeping at night. The whole affair has made me more miserable than when I was with Edward. He has started seeing Irina to my great relief, but we still hang out with each other from time to time.

At least I don't have to look over my shoulder for Emily anymore. She has been taken into a clinic, not dissimilar to the one I was in, and is undergoing rigorous assessment. Esme seems to have taken the whole thing in her stride. Her strength amazes me every day. She was unhappy for a few days after the anniversary of her son's death, and a sad melancholy descended upon the shop. As soon as she was aware of it, she shook the gloomy cobwebs away and made an effort to be her usual bubbly self. I never asked her too much about that time, aware how sensitive she was to the issue but every now and then a glaze would form across her face and I know she was remembering.

She would occasionally sigh and mumble 'Carlisle', the name of the man who was her first and true love, the one that got away and she never quite got over. I hoped she knew I was here if she ever wanted to talk.

"I've got a proposition for you, Bella."

I am taken aback, as Esme motions for me to come and take a seat on the stool next to her. I sit down, a little wary.

"Yes?" I ask tentatively.

"The shop here is doing really well now, and that's partly down to you." She smiles and I grin back at her. Without Esme and the shop, my life would be dire, and again I feel ashamed of my asinine behavior this morning.

"I notice that recently we are having more and more private orders coming from Port Angeles." Esme reaches under the counter and brings out a collection of papers. She rifles through them and brings out a photograph of an empty shop that I recognize from near the harbor. "So I have decided to open a shop there."

"Great! That's brilliant news, Esme. I am so happy for you." I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her on her cheek. She beams back at me, maternally patting my arm.

"So will you be getting a new manager to run this shop?" I ask. I will miss Esme working away in another town. "I've heard Jacob is looking for a job," I hint and immediately kick myself for mentioning his name. Us working together would not be a good idea. _Shut up, Bella!_

"A new manager? No, I'm going to keep running this shop. I love Forks, I have made my home here." Oh, okay, I think. She's going to find someone else to run the new shop.

"So what's the proposition?" I ask confused.

Esme laughs and swats me lightly with the papers. "I want _you _to run the shop in Port Angeles, Bella."

"Me? Are you sure?" I can't believe it.

"Yes, silly." She hands the papers over to me and I look through them. She has thought of everything. I look at the layout of the new store, it is a little bit smaller than the one here in Forks, but that just suits me fine. The color scheme is a little different too, here in Forks the colors remind me very much of Washington, grass greens and earthy browns. The Port Angeles shop is more girlie, more pastel purple and canary yellow. It looks modern but feminine.

"Wow." I breathe. I'm flattered. I don't know what to say.

"Shall I take that as a yes?"

I nod, floored and dumbfounded. "I'd be honored, Esme."

She laughs again and I join in with her, it's the happiest either of us have been in weeks.

"Come on." She says, standing up and getting both our coats. "I'm treating you to lunch as a celebration!"

…

Two days later, Esme and I are standing in the hollow shell of her new shop in Port Angeles.

"So how long have you been planning this?" I ask Esme, and she smiles mischievously.

"A while." She admits. "I was looking for a new shop in Port Angeles that day I met you, but I didn't think I would be able to expand so soon."

"And you're still sure you want me to run it? I will totally understand if you have changed your mind." I still can't believe my luck.

"It's a big responsibility, Bella, but I trust you implicitly and I know you are capable of running a great store here."

"And you're not just trying to get rid of me?" I grin at her, and we move to one side to let the first of many builders traipse through and start shop fitting.

"Heh heh. Of course not." Esme winks at me. We both have been different people since she asked me last Wednesday to run this shop. I still find myself thinking about Jacob constantly, but having something to throw myself into, and means it is a little bit less painful when he does come into my mind and a whole lot easier to focus on something else.

The shop is ready within the month, and I sub-let my little house, after turning Edward's request of moving in with him down. I find a little apartment not too far from the shop and instantly fall in love with it. Esme takes me shopping and we try to find little touches to make it more personal and cozy. The apartment has a tiny little balcony leading off from the kitchen and she helps me erect a window box and we fill it with soft and hard herbs and lavender.

"It's not quite up to the standard of your garden yet." I joke, as I run my fingers through the soft spines of rosemary, releasing a relaxing fragrance into the air. I can see across the harbor and can't wait to get a little bistro table and chairs set, and have my morning coffee and read the papers here.

"It's perfect for you now." Esme replies, and I nod. I wonder how I am ever going to repay her for all her kindness.

"Yes. Perfect." I agree.

"Have you thought about what you want to do with the space above the shop?" Esme asks. The shop is on two floors, but we only need the downstairs for customers.

"Use it as a storeroom for now, I guess."

"Are you ready for tomorrow? Your very first day as manager?"

I smile weakly. "I can't wait, but I am also terrified." I admit. I will be running the shop on my own, six days a week, until business picks up enough to employ an assistant. Esme too will be back to running the shop in Forks on her own.

"That's only natural, Bella. I will be there for you to help you out for the first few hours in the morning, then I will have to return to Forks."

"I'll be fine." I tell both of us. "I just hope I won't let you down."

"You couldn't if you tried." She tells me, and I hug her tightly. She embraces me back and strokes my hair, as if I was her child.

"Thank you, Esme. For everything."

…

On the morning of the grand opening, I am a wild mixture of exhilarated confidence and absolute horror. I know that I am going to have to put some serious effort in, not just running the shop, but promoting it and getting customers through the door. I will also be spending a good deal of time making extra products for when Esme has large orders to fill, but I am a grafter and look forward to hard work.

We had spent a good week before the opening asking our regular customers to come along and support us, as well as talking to local ethical and green organizations about the type of products we make and the direct action we support. Esme and I are at the shop at seven in the morning, fussing around and embellishing the final few touches before we open the door. We open a minute early and taking a deep breath wait for the first few people to come in. We are surprised to look out on the street, and see that a small queue of people has formed, waiting patiently for the shop doors to let them in.

Unbelievably, we take nearly a thousand dollars in the first few hours. Esme and I occasionally look at each other with disbelief, as I ring up the sales on the till, and she works her magic on customers, answering questions and giving tips and advice. By lunchtime we have nearly sold out of half of our stock and Esme is reluctant to go.

"Crikey." She says breathless. "I had no idea we would get this kind of reception."

"Me neither." I shake my head in wonder.

"I'm afraid to leave you on your own, Bella. Can you cope another deluge?" She smiles, to let me know she is kidding.

"I'll be fine, Esme. I can always call Edward to come help if things get nutty again." I find myself pushing her gently out the door.

"I guess we can call the first day a success?" she asks, dizzy with excitement.

"A glorious success. I will call you after I have cashed up." I promise and she takes one last look around the shop before waving and leaving. The afternoon continues in the same fashion as the first and I am left giddy as the last person leaves and I lock the doors.

_Madness_, I think to myself. What a day! I am so proud how well we both coped. I look around the shop, it is a delightful mess and as I clean up I find it a cathartic experience. I wonder what stock I will use tomorrow as some lines have already sold out. I am shattered, but tired in a good, healthy way. I cash up, putting the money in the safe and am about to switch the lights off and leave, when there is a firm knock at the door. I look up, expecting it to be a wayward customer or even Esme. I am gobsmacked when I see who standing in front of the shop.

Huh. I think to myself. What is Jacob's dad, Billy, doing here?

…

**What do you think he is here to say to her? **


	26. Chapter 26

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**Little Miss Mionie has made me another rad banner:** .

**Thanks to her and Kisby Dog you can read this chapter with all the commas in the right place!  
**

…

JACOB:

After the day Bella let Embry change her piercing, I spend the next few weeks scouring the Internet and free ads for jobs. I start to regret turning the receptionist position down at that tattoo shop in Seattle, and consider taking anything offered to me just so I can leave Forks. Embry has been living on his own for a year or so and is very set in his ways. I am grateful that he's letting me stay with him, but after being his boss for so long, I find the role reversal at home quite difficult. He has a set routine for everything and gets quite distressed if I don't adhere to it. I keep forgetting to put the sugar away when I make coffee, and for some reason it seems to really upset him. I remind myself that I am staying with Embry rent-free and make a more conscientious effort to be tidy, but it's against my nature.

Billy has started coming into the shop more. We don't really talk; he tends to have short conversations with Embry about how things are going, and even shorter exchanges with me. I know that we are both as stubborn as each other, and I can't see either of us backing down and attempting to make amends.

The shop has slowed down more since we're heading towards winter, and I leave Embry to run it most days. He has started tattooing paying customers and I give him a generous pay-raise. He even tattooed his wolf design on my chest and did an awesome job of it. I contemplate about maybe heading south to warmer climates, thinking there might be more work down towards Oregon, or even California. There's just nothing in Forks for me now.

"Have you been into _Green-core_ in the last few days?" Embry tries to ask casually one slow morning in the shop.

"What do you think?" I ask in a condescending manner.

"Have you seen or spoken to Esme recently?" He asks, nervously fiddling with a pen as he stops working on a tattoo design for a moment.

"No," I reply, my eyes warning him not to continue down this path.

"And Bella?" His voice is barely above a whisper.

"God damn it, Embry. No!" I stand up and pace around, agitated.

"Oh, okay." Embry looks back at his work and continues drawing. Words can't express how much he annoys me when he starts a conversation then halts it halfway through.

"Why?" I try to sound bored, but against my own judgment, I really want to know what he's skirting around. However, I think my voice betrays my disinterest

"Bella is leaving Forks to open a shop in Port Angeles for Esme," he blurts out.

My heart stops. "When?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Tomorrow," he replies.

_Leaving?_ I admit I hadn't given it much thought, but I just guessed she would stay here forever. Even though _I_ was looking to leave, I thought she was happy working with Esme, it never crossed my mind she would leave as well.

"Do you know where she's going to be living there?" I ask trying to be casual.

_If he replies that she is going to live with her ex-boyfriend, I am going to have to be physically restrained from marching to the shop and dragging her back here_.

"Esme found her an apartment overlooking the harbor." I am relieved but Embry seems afraid to meet my eyes.

"How do you know? You've spoken to her?" This is the longest conversation we've had about Bella in ages and I want to get the full scoop before going back to not talking about her.

"No, I ran into Sam. He's been doing some casual work for Esme, he told me." Embry nods sagely as he watches my eyes widen in shock.

Esme is employing _Sam_? She has to be one of the most humane, compassionate people I've ever met. I realize how incredibly fond of her I am. I excuse myself, and head into the backroom to think.

When I heard Bella was leaving, my decision was pretty much speeded up for me. There was no way I was going to be hanging around waiting to run into her if she visits Esme, or walking past her house on the off chance she might be there. And I know that if I stay that's exactly what I will do.

…

I'm at Embry's a few days later, having a Chinese takeaway with him. I have packed my few belongings into my panniers, and have neatly washed and ironed the blankets and sheets I've been using to sleep on the couch with.

"Embry?" I ask.

He is halfway through a butterfly prawn when he cocks his head to one side and looks at me.

"Yes, Jake?" he asks tentatively.

I slide the shop keys across the table to him. "As of tomorrow, the shop's all yours."

"Wow, Jake, thanks. You're definitely going, then? I saw you were all packed, but I was hoping you were going back to your Dad's." Embry looks torn between excitement and loss.

I shake my head sadly. "I'm going to do a bit of traveling around the state, look for a job on the way. I might do some seasonal work if my funds get low. I'm still hoping to carry on piercing."

"Bella might come back, you know," he says lightly.

"No, Embry. She won't." I finish my noodles in silence. I consider going to visit Billy to tell him, but decide a quick phone call would mean an argument is less likely, and a fistfight impossible.

"Dad? I'm leaving," I blurt down the phone as soon as he answers it.

"Leaving? You've found work?" He doesn't sound too happy.

"No, I've decided it will be easier if I move to Port Angeles and look for work there everyday. If I don't have any luck, I'm going to move onto Seattle, and possibly beyond if it gets to it." There's no need to mention Bella or Esme at this point. I doubt I'll find any work locally anyway.

"What about Embry?" he asks, but his voice sounds different, strained.

"He's stoked; he has practically run it for the last month anyway," I reply. I'm glad we're sticking to talking about the business.

"I can't convince you to stay a little longer?" he asks.

"There's nothing here for me anymore," I reply, trying to be honest, not cruel.

After a pause, Billy says, "Oh, I see."

"Dad, I…" I begin, but words fail me.

"Be careful out there, son," he warns me, and I hear his voice start to crack.

"Don't worry about me," I reply shortly.

"I'm sorry things haven't worked out better for you."

"Me too, Dad," I say, knowing we would never have had this conversation in person.

"Keep in touch," he finishes and hangs up.

That is the entire conversation. I don't bother telling Leah, we're still not really talking and I suspect she might try to lecture me about responsibilities to the tribe. _Hypocrite_, I think. I pack my bike, give Embry a last few instructions, and then there is nothing left to do. Giving Forks one last look, I put my helmet on and ride east out of town.

BELLA:

I walk towards where Billy is standing and timidly open the door.

"Bella. I would like to talk to you, if I may?" He takes his black hat off, and holds it to his chest.

"Come in," I reply tartly, taking a quick look out onto the streets of Port Angeles.

I indicate for him to step inside the shop, but flinch when he moves towards me, awaiting a brutal outburst. There is something in his eyes, a mix of shame and humility, which suggests I should give him the benefit of the doubt. Upon seeing me shy away, he hangs his head a little lower.

"Excuse me," he mumbles, as he pushes past me.

"Why are you here?" I ask, trying to keep my breathing steady while casually looking for a blunt instrument to arm myself with. I thought that by departing Forks, Billy would leave me alone, but if he wants a fight, I'm prepared to hit back tooth and nail.

He starts to talk, but I can't help but interrupt him. "Look, I_ know_ you were behind the attack on the Forks shop, so don't think you can sweet-talk me or trick me. And don't think Esme is going to back down, or run away scared, either. We're not afraid of you, even if you do send a mentally unstable besotted girl to do your dirty work. Shame on you." My voice shakes a little as I speak, but I keep looking Billy in the eye, until he looks down.

"I guess I deserve that." It is obvious Billy is uncomfortable here, in Esme's shop, and I feel glad. I cross my arms over my chest and stare back at him, wanting him to leave.

"And more," I add, getting angrier with him by the minute.

"I came to apologize," he says helplessly.

"You don't need to apologize to me. You need to apologize to Esme," I tell him firmly. I wonder what's going on.

"I did that a few hours ago. I'm going to pay her back for any damage caused," he admits, his voice full of shame.

Even though I am admittedly taken aback by Billy's admission, I sniff in reply. Knowing Esme, she probably forgave him without a moment's thought.

"I am not as tolerant as Esme." I sweep my bangs across my forehead so he can see the still tender scar he indirectly caused. His face screws up as he winces for me.

"I let things get out of hand. I'm sorry," he says, bowing his head down.

"Sorry? Good thing Emily never mentioned your name to the police, isn't it? You brainwashed her really well. Esme too, it seems."

"This isn't going as I had planned," he sighs heavily.

"I guess you thought you could quickly apologize and leave with a clear conscience?" His eyes flicker as the recognition of truth crosses them. "I see. Well, if that's all you've got to say…"

I stay by the open door with my hand on the frame, waiting for him to go.

"I never meant anyone to get hurt. I was trying to protect my people," he attempts to explain. I look past him.

"Well, it backfired. Like father, like son, eh?" I quip, but as soon as the words leave my mouth, I am ashamed that I have been disloyal and unfair to Jacob. "I didn't mean that," I quickly garble, but the damage is already done, and I see his eyes blink furiously as they start to fill up with glossy tears.

"I haven't seen Jacob in a while," he admits as he swallows hard.

"That makes two of us," I reply, trying to push Jacob out of my mind.

"Did you know he moved out of home last month?" Billy asks as he turns to go.

"Embry told me," I nod.

"Did you know he has skipped town?" he asks, looking at me.

"No. He found a new job in Seattle?"

"I don't know, no one has heard from him since he left," he replies.

"Not even Embry?" This stuns me. I understand why he isn't talking to me, but to turn his back on all his family and friends. He must feel so lost and lonely.

"So he doesn't know you're here? You're not trying to re-gain his trust by coming to me?" I ask, unable to stop myself.

"No. I'm just trying to make amends for a bitter, old fool, who thought he was trying to preserve his way of life, and instead destroyed what little of it he had left," he says, and I am knocked sideways by his frank admission.

"You understand why I am finding it hard to accept your apology?" I can feel my resolve crumbling. He nods in acquiescence. "Do you really think you've changed?"

"I still want Quileute culture to survive and prosper, but I know now that I was going about it the wrong way," he says returning my gaze.

"So how are you going to go about it the right way?" I ask, hopeful.

"Esme has offered to sell some Quileute items in the shop without taking a cut, and I am going to go into local schools to educate non-Native children about our tribe," he says.

As I look at Billy, deep in thought, I see for the first time how much he looks like Jacob. I had never really seen the similarities before, Jacob always insisted he looks more like his mother, but I begin to see that they have the same eyes. _God, I miss him,_ I think. As much as I have loved setting up the shop and it has kept my mind busy, having his dad with me right now is making me feel like I can't consider living my life without him.

"Do you think Jake is all right?" Several worst-case scenarios flash through my mind as I see him jobless and on the streets.

"I think so, he's resourceful like his mother. He also has a small trust fund he can dip into but he never has. Well. I've said my peace, I should go."

"Thank you for coming, Billy. I know it wasn't easy for you," I mumble and we share an awkward moment. It feels like we need to end things cordially. I thrust my hand out towards him. I take a deep breath as he hesitates, looking at me then at my hand, but his face forms into a rare smile and he shakes it warmly. He puts his hat back on, and tips it to me before walking outside.

I close the door behind Billy and lean back against it. A moment passes as I struggle to keep my head emotionally above water. I fail, and as I slowly sink to the floor, the pent up frustration and heartbreaking longing I have been repressing for the last few weeks comes pouring out. I start softly sobbing, quiet little chokes of tears, but they quickly escalate until I am almost howling from the pain of being away from my Jake. I don't care who hears me as I face the agonizing truth that I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

…

**Thank you for being so patient with me, Jacob and Bella will meet again next chapter…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**Thanks to the wonderful KisbyDog (apparently she's written a Twilight four-way I need to read it!) and the beautiful Little Miss Mionie!**

…

BELLA:

Billy's visit leaves me shaken. The next day, I go back to the shop early so I can re-stock with products we have stored and rearrange gaps where we have sold out completely. The upstairs room itself is too large to be kept just as a storeroom, so I decide to sublet it. I hurriedly write a 'To Rent' sign on the back of a bit of cardboard and stick it up in the window. When I got to the shop, I had noticed that the 'Green-core' sign above the front door was not completely straight, so I called the firm that hung it to come realign it. The morning is nearly as busy as the opening day, and although I feel tired, it's a good, happy tiredness. A guy from the firm eventually comes in at lunchtime and removes the sign completely. He brings it into the shop - it's so big he nearly takes out a whole display with it, but together we manage to slide it down onto the floor and out of the way.

"I need to go get some more fixing supplies," he tells me and disappears just as I spot a cluster of customers lining up by the till, and never returns. The afternoon calms down, thank goodness, and it's beginning to get dark when I decide to try to refit the sign. The shop is empty, so I venture outside, balancing precariously on a stool holding the sign up, when a memorable gruff voice cuts through my concentration.

"Bella?"

_Can it be him? _I spin around and lose my footing, toppling off the stool. I fall straight into the strong arms waiting below.

"Jake!" I gasp, as he gently sets me down, looking as surprised as me.

He looks exactly the same. He is wearing grey work pants, a long sleeved check shirt with a white wife beater underneath. His hair is hidden hair is hidden under a black woolen beanie. I am so happy that I want to launch myself at him and his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, my hands refusing to let go of his sleeves.

He indicates the makeshift 'to rent' sign I had written earlier, now placed in the top floor window.

"I'm looking for somewhere to start my own piercing shop," he says, and I can tell he's slightly wary of me.

I think about keeping my dignity and being cool, calm and collected. I know I should release him from my grip and make polite, awkward talk as a preamble to finding out how he is, what he is feeling etc. But then I think, _fuck it, _and instead wrap my arms back around him.

"I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry!" I garble and, without my permission, tears start to stream down my face.

"Hey! Shh!" he says soothingly, stroking my hair as I almost strangle him under my iron-like grasp.

"Is it too late?" I break the embrace, and look into his eyes. So much has happened in the last month. He might be seeing someone else; he may have lost all interest in me. He looks at me and says nothing and my blood turns cold. "Please tell me it's not too late."

"No. It's not too late," he murmurs into my hair.

"Thank fuck!" My whole body relaxes as I cover his face with kisses. I can feel his mouth smiling, underneath my lips, and he grips me back just as tight. Then I stop, and we just hold each other - it is the longest hug either of us has ever experienced. One minute, nearly two passes, and we just touch each other; hold each other in our arms. I never want to let go.

"Were you about to close?" he asks, looking at his watch, as I regrettably pull away from him, and reach up to remove the half-hanged sign.

"Yes. Can you help me carry this back through?" We stow the large sign away inside the shop, and I lock the door behind us.

"So you're in Port Angeles at the moment?" Now that we have broken apart, I can feel the expected, uncomfortable silence begin to wash over us and I try to think of how to stop it.

"Yes, I've been traveling around the state, but I kept on feeling that here was the place I needed to be. I've been doing casual work, bar stuff mainly."

"You knew I had moved here?" I try to gauge his reaction; did he return for me?

"Yes." His eyes are fixed on me, aflame and hooded with lust.

"Would you like to see the room?" We are both smiling at each other like horny, irrepressible adolescents, and I grab his hand as I pull him up the steps towards the second floor.

He passes his hand over my ass as I am halfway up the stairs. I freeze and turn around to face him. We stare at each other, and I slowly and carefully walk backwards up the stairs until we come into the empty room. He presses up against me, his hands now at his side.

"I've fucking missed you, Bella. I fucking want you. Now. Here." He wraps one arm around my back and pins me to him. I feel my breasts push up against his chest. His face inches down towards mine, and a delicious, dangerous feeling spikes down my arms, over my breasts, and carries on further down south. I start to breathe heavily as his mouth opens a fraction and comes to rest on my lips.

My hands creep up and curl around his biceps as he kisses me deeply. I seize and hang onto his shoulders as his tongue invades my mouth slowly and steady, finding my smooth tongue and languorously wrestling with it. I feel my legs go weak at the knees as he starts to kiss me quicker, harder, until he is supporting my tiny ass with his large hands.

There is a keen desperation to his kisses, and I pull his beanie off his head, freeing his hair. He grips me as if I am about to disappear, and I hold him twice as hard in response. Together, we move towards a wall on the far side of the shop and he pushes me up against it. Still kissing him, I unbutton his shirt and pull it off his arms. I try to get his wife beater off him without disconnecting from his hot, eager mouth. Frustrated, he pulls at it and in one firm yank destroys it, before flinging it to the floor. I explore his bare, muscular chest with my hands, flicking his nipples lightly underneath my fingers. I rub my hands down the sides of his back, marveling at how beautiful he is.

With a small grunt, he lifts me up so I can wrap my legs around his waist, and he pushes my back into the wall. I continue to trace a pattern over his back, lightly scraping his skin with my nails. He moans gutturally and quickly pulls my hoodie and t-shirt off and over my head, breaking our kiss. He looks down at my chest; my bra covers my breasts, and he rests his head down between the valley of my cleavage. I moan in pleasure as he licks over the tops of my mashed up breasts, grazing his teeth over the pink skin. I lean forward as he releases his hands from exploring my ass and unfastens my bra. I hold the cups to my chest until his gaze rests down on them, a confused furrow forming on his brow, before I giggle and throw the bra across the room.

He tugs down on my nipples, causing me to cry out in pleasure; first with his thumb and finger and then with his teeth. It is like he is experiencing my body for the very first time. He grabs my ass away from the wall and sets me down me down in the middle of the room onto the thick carpet. I straddle him and furiously unbuckle and unzip his pants, before I stand up to pull them off him and undress myself. I straddle him again, we are dressed only in our underwear, and I rub myself along his hard, hot length, causing him to rasp and give me a sexy, devilish grin.

His hands grab down onto my thighs and he stops my movement. His touch is firm and controlled, he moves me around the floor into a position that satisfies him. He whips off his boxers before tearing off my panties. The room is silent except for the echo of our moans, our hands and eyes say and do everything.

He manipulates my body so I'm resting on my hands and knees. I feel him, feel his hard cock against me as he leans his chest over my back and rediscovers my breasts, my stomach, my sex. He rubs gently against my clit, and I push my ass back against his erection. I feel his hot, damp skin leave mine as his face pushes into me and he licks me. I have to restrain myself from pushing hard into his tongue. I whimper until he plunges his mouth and tongue into me, sucking, lapping, swirling against me. I whimper again as I feel the cool air hit me as he releases me; there is a pause, then he _slams_ his cock straight into me. I cry out from the feeling I am being filled up and owned, as I stretch to accommodate him. He immediately starts to pound into me, mumbling my name over and over again.

It is the first time he has cared more about his orgasm than mine, and his need to come, to find release, turns me on even more. Having had enough of me on my knees, he grabs me and pulls me down on top of him, pivoting me so I am straddling him once more. He reaches up and squeezes my breasts as I balance my hands on his stomach before pushing up and down onto his hard, raging erection. We grab at each other, sucking, kissing, and fucking in a heady mix of lust and love. I know he is close, but I can't wait for him and I cum hard, shouting as my body shudders, and I continuously buck my hips through my release. But I don't feel satisfied. I can't rest. I need to feel more, to feel him inside me forever. I am insatiable.

I look down at him through a post-orgasm haze and he smirks back at me, his eyes bright where mine are lazy. He continues to thrust into me and spreads my ass cheeks apart so he can enter me a fraction further.

I want to yell out as I cum for a second time, but the sound is stuck in my throat, as his fingers find my clit once more, my emotions let me know he is trying to push me even closer to the edge than I have ever been before. I ride him hard and his soft words encourage me, he whispers in my ear to let go, to fuck him harder, faster. I abandon myself to him as he grabs my hips and slams me down onto his cock in an unrelenting rhythm. I listen as our animalistic cries echo around the empty room. The intensity in the way he looks at me, holding my face close to his as we kiss fast and hard before breaking apart to moan into each other's mouths, is threatening to destroy me. I feel scared for the first time, frightened that the power of the orgasm building inside me is bigger than me, bigger than both of us.

"Let go, Bella," he urges.

"I can't, not this time." I shake my head.

"Let go for me."

Again, I shake my head; this sensation is new to me, and this roaring beast I can feel coming alive inside me is too much. I try to slow his pounding movements against me. I try to quell this raw power I feel inside. He can see that I am fearful, but he is so sure of himself, so sure of us, that he touches my clit with his hand, gently rubbing me to the brink. I yell as my body jerks uncontrollably underneath his touch and a wet liquid squirts out of me. I hear Jacob talking to me but I am not in the room, I am high above the ceiling; gradually floating back down to him like a feather.

"Fuck," I croak. "Fucking hell." I've never felt anything like it.

He picks up speed, until the rhythm is unforgivable, unrelenting. I see his eyes start to close as he groans loudly and cums inside me. I keep him inside me until I feel his dick start to soften. I break our connection and lie next to him.

"I'm not done with you yet," he growls.

…

**One more chapter to go… *Sniff***


	28. Chapter 28

Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.

…

JACOB:

"I'm not done with you yet," I growl, and Bella's eyes widen with excitement. "Let's go get some food first though. You're going to need lots of energy," I tell her and smile.

I hold her hand, and we walk back down to the ground floor. She does what she has to do before locking up, and I patiently wait outside for her. I have been back in Port Angeles for a few days and have spent most of the time outside the shop. I tried to keep away, really tried, but when I spoke to Embry last week and he told how much Billy had changed, it got me thinking. My dad had done a complete u-turn regarding Esme - they are now working together in both the Forks and La Push communities. She's even employed Sam for casual work around her home and at the shop. I couldn't believe it when Embry told me. He also said Billy had started seeing Sue Clearwater again and seemed a lot happier. Emily, unfortunately, had been put into clinic on a semi-permanent basis, until she can prove she's not a threat to Bella, Esme or myself.

After talking to Embry, I decided that I would visit Billy that weekend, and over dinner he confessed he had been to see Bella at the new shop in Port Angeles. At first I was furious, but I didn't want him to screw up and make things worse between us. When he told me that things had gone really well and they had even parted with a handshake initiated by Bella, I was even angrier - but this time it was from sheer jealousy. How can she make amends with him and not me?I knew she hadn't declared that she loved me or anything, but the fact that she was willing to speak about me, and to Billy at all, was a really good sign.

I had tried to move on emotionally from her, but no girls held any interest for me anymore. I'd been working up and down the state for the last few weeks, and I still couldn't get her out of my head. I decided that I needed to see if things were truly over for us, or if I still had a glimmer of a chance. I watched the shop for a few days, checking to see if anyone came and visited her specifically, but no one did - not even that controlling numbskull, Edward. Bella looked lonely closing the shop each night, and I admit I followed her home, as I was worried about her walking the streets of the city alone at night. I was trying to work the courage up to approach her when I saw her put the 'to rent' notice up in the window this morning. I knew it was an omen.

The plan was to hang around until she closed up, but when I saw her take the shop sign down to try to re-hang it, I found myself pulled to her. I had spent too long viewing her from a distance; I needed to see her up-close. She looked tired and yet happy. I had to fake surprise when she looked down, shocked to see me. I didn't know how she was going to react, but was staggered when she fell down into my arms and wouldn't let me go. When she told me how much she missed me and had started crying I was already as hard as steel. I quieted her down, told her it wasn't too late for us, and when she asked me if I wanted to see the room upstairs with a look of pure lust on her face, I knew everything was going to be okay.

…

I wine and dine her in a pizzeria, and then we head back to her new apartment. I like it, and Bella seems much more comfortable here, she seems happier in her own skin. In her bedroom I give her my very best attention, pushing her to the edge numerous times and giving her multiple orgasms. I'm not even interested in my own pleasure and satisfaction. I would be very happy just taking care of her needs, making sure she is protected and looked after - and is coming noisily several times a night. She won't let me go to sleep without giving me a mind-blowing, eye-popping blowjob first though. Just thinking about her lips around my cock is enough to make me almost shoot my load. She falls asleep cocooned in my strong arms, and I give thanks to whoever is listening that I'm back with my girl, and this time I won't be losing her again.

In the morning I feel like a new man. I wake up insanely early, eager to get the ball rolling and use my modest trust fund to get a piercing shop up and running as quickly as possible. I look over at my girlfriend's snoozing body, and as much as I would like to give her a rude awakening, I know how exhausted she is, so I leave her alone until I am just heading out the door.

"Bella. Bella, " I whisper, not wanting to leave without saying anything. A sexy smirk appears on her face, and it takes everything I have not to get back under the warm covers with her.

"Are you leaving?" she asks sleepily.

"I'll see you after work," I promise, and I give her a slow, lingering kiss that I know will keep her warm until I see her again tonight.

BELLA:

I am so happy at work today that I have to pinch myself to stop my constant, inane smiling. I wonder if Jake has any idea how happy he makes me? I am also starting to get into the swing of things at work. The customers aren't quite as friendly as the people from Forks, but when I do strike up a conversation with someone interesting, I find myself talking to them for hours. It makes me feel like I fit into the world a bit better. There is a lull in the late afternoon, but it is broken when Edward comes into the shop with his new girlfriend - and boss - Irina.

"Hi, Bella. You remember Irina?" Edward looks the healthiest I've eve seen him.

"Sure, how are you?" I beam genuinely at them both. Looking at Edward now, I struggle to see what I found so attractive in him. _Thank God I dodged that bullet,_ I think.

"We're engaged." Irina smiles sardonically at me, raising her eyebrow in the hope, I imagine, that I will be furious.

"That's great news. You are perfect for each other," I smile sweetly back.

I ignore her, especially as she looks disappointed not to have gotten a rise out of me, but hug Edward. Edward grins back at me before looking at her like a lovesick puppy, and I have to remind myself that beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

"Thanks, Bella. It's great that we're still friends. Irina wanted to talk to you about the shop maybe making our wedding favors for us, but I can see you're busy. Maybe we'll come back during the week?" Edward said.

"That would be great." I wave, and they leave, passing Esme arriving with new supplies. She nods politely to the couple. The shop's quiet period is over, and customers start to bring goods up to the counter again just before closing time.

"How's tricks?" she asks, as she heads towards me laden with goodies.

"Am I pleased to see you," I tell her as she sets the box down. I can't wait to tell her my good news. "I've thought of what to do with the large room upstairs," I say teasingly.

"Well done, I knew you'd come up with something," she replies.

"I was wondering, if it was alright to you about subletting it out to another retail company?" I say giggling.

"Great, do you have someone in mind?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

I try to suppress a smile, but I can't help but grin wildly. "Jacob. He wants to start a piercing shop if that's okay with you."

"Bella, that's wonderful news!" She grabs my hands with hers. "Does this mean you two are back together?"

I nod enthusiastically, and we whoop with joy together, jumping up and down on the spot. We earn a few bemused looks from the local customers, but we smile back at them and they chuckle along with us.

"Where is he?" she asks, looking around.

"He's gone to sort things out with his lawyer and bank." I hug her again.

"I'm so pleased for you, Bella. You two deserve all the happiness in the world." Esme looks at me with such pride and love, I think I might get choked up.

"So, how is old Forks? How's the shop?" I say changing the subject.

"Good, thanks. Embry came in the shop yesterday and he asked after you." Esme starts to put the products she brought away.

"I miss Embry. How's he coping without Jake?" I wonder out loud.

"Really well, he's got his own receptionist now; I think her name is Rachel. She's a cousin of Jacob's. Billy suggested her. I can just tell he is going to fall in love with her," she says conspiratorially.

I grin as we conspire to help Embry get a girlfriend, and we set out the new products. I am standing precariously on a table, hanging up a banner promoting a new fresh facemask when I run out of tape. I ask Esme to get me some more, and she goes out back to get some when a new face comes into the shop.

"Hello, great place," a stranger says to me, after looking around for a while. He is quite tall with perfect blonde hair; not my type, but I'm sure Esme would appreciate him as eye candy.

"Thanks, it's not mine. I manage it for the owner." I smile back at him, still holding the banner up. You know how some people you just instantly like? This guy is one of them; he has a really healing aura about him. I watch him as he walks around the shop, attentively looking at the mini blackboards explaining our ethical cosmetic policies and sniffing various products. He is nodding and smiling to himself, deep in thought. He comes back and stands near me, looking up as I pray Esme quickly finds the tape so I can get down.

"I'd heard about it from friends and decided to come look for myself. I actually have a business proposal for her if she's available. My adopted daughter, Alice, is thinking about opening a franchise in Seattle. This would be perfect if the owner is interested?" he asks looking towards the back room.

"Thank you. Well, my boss is just out back. I'm sure she'd be open to discussing any ideas you might have." Upon hearing he has a daughter, I take a sly look at his hands - but he isn't wearing a wedding ring.

"Sure, if she's not too busy. I can wait." He smiles patiently up at me, as I keep one hand up in the air holding up the banner.

I hear, "Hey, baby", and turn around to see Jake standing below me.

"Hey," I say softly.

"You ready to go home yet?" His eyes are full of want. He lifts his arms up, and holding me by the waist, brings me down. I let the banner fall like ticker tape to the ground. He presses my lips to his, and we kiss.

The man standing next to me clears his throat, and we break apart as I blush and Jacob smiles wolfishly.

"Sorry. What's your name? I'll go and get her, " I ask politely, remembering him and sensing he is in a hurry.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he replies, and my mouth drops, as I recognize his name and gasp.

"ESME!" I shout, and run to the backroom to go get her.

...

**Final thoughts?**

**Wow, I've finished my first ever multi-chapter fanfic. Yay me!**

**And thanks to *you* for sticking with me on this journey :) And if you've not left a review before, now would be a perfect time...heh heh.**


End file.
